rien ne se finit entre  nous
by bigbiz
Summary: une histoire d'amour avec son lots de rebondissements entre nos deux héroine arizona et callie. les personnages sont les mémes mais leur histoire est diffèrente. lachez vos commentaire bon ou mauvais ils seront tous publier merci et bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1

Deux ans ! Deux ans déjà et rien n'avait changé cette blessure était toujours présente .Je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser qu'elle se joué de moi ,qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé .En tous cas moi je ne l'ai pas oublié .

Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins, je suis pédiatre au Seattle Grace Hôpital. Je suis arrivé dans cette ville d'adoption depuis deux ans et je ne fréquente que trois lieux dans cette ville l'hôpital ,mon appartement et le bar chez Joe en bref ma vie se résumait a chez Joe, boulot et dodo.

_Dans les couloirs_

Arizona : Karef , tu es en retard !

Karef : je suis désolé Dr Robbins mais …

Arizona : c'est bon ferme là Karef ,je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes excuses foireuses.

Karef surpris : ok

Arizona : quand tu aura fini tes post-op, bipes Teddy ,il faut que je la vois concernant la transplantation de la chambre 459 et arrange toi pour que nos cafés soient bien chaud cette fois-ci

Karef _soufflant_ : ….

Arizona : un problème ?

Karef : non, non aucun Dr Robbins .

Arizona s'éloigna doucement vers Derek qui venait d'assister à la petite conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avoir Karef

Derek _amusé_ : ta fini de traumatisé tes internes ?

Arizona : dis moi toi, je dois te rappeler qui a fait courir Kepner la semaine dernière ,de l'autre coté de la ville pour un seul et unique beignet à la crème

Derek : c'est vrai mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de Teddy qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de donner toute sa lessive à Yang ,d'ailleurs quand le chef Weber l'a su on sait quand même fait sacrément remonter les bretelles !

Arizona souriante : bah, il faut bien qu'on se trouve des occupations entre deux chirurgies .

Il continua leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il entra dans le réfectoire ou une voix familière les interpella .

Teddy : et oh on est là !

Mark : arrête d'hurler comme ça tous le monde nous regardes

Arizona : hey, justement on vous chercher alors le résultat de la matinée combien?

Teddy toute fière : moi zéro

Mark _le regard de coté _: en même temps c'est pas compliqué tu n'as eu aucune chirurgie ce matin mais moi par contre je peux dire Messieurs, Dame zéro en pratiquant deux opérations et vous ?

Arizona : Idem pour moi zéro pour une chirurgie il ne reste plus que toi Derek

Derek : et bien je vous annonce attention, attention …

_Tous les trois attendez impatient le résultat _

Derek : un patient décédé sur une de mes deux opérations félicitation vous êtes en tète mais méfiez vous les gars la journée ne fait que commençait

Mark _se moquant _: oé bah je souhaite pour tes patients qu'elle finis rapidement et si ils veulent mon avis qu'ils reportent leur opération à demain car leur chirurgien n'est pas dans un bon jour

_Teddy et Arizona se marraient ouvertement de la moquerie de mark _

Mark _les yeux écarquillaient_ : Alors les filles il parait que demain vous allez avoir une nouvelle concurrente pour décrocher une place au septième ciel avec tonton mark

Teddy _mort de rire : _t'es sérieux là tu crois vraiment qu'on se bat pour toi !

Arizona _mort de rire _: en tous cas pour mon cas y a pas de risque trop lourd le gaillard et surtout trop comment dire a oui trop mec

Teddy : et c'est quoi cette histoire mark c'est qui la nouvelle ?

Mark : d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une nouvelle titulaire mais je ne connais pas sa spécialité

Arizona : ok bon Ted ,c'est pas que mais il faudrait peut être se remettre au travail

Teddy _se levant _: oui t'a raison bon les garçons soyez sages .

_Les deux femmes partirent laissent mark et Derek a leur bêtises habituelles ._

_Le lendemain _

Mark _tous content _: aie, aie, aie ! les filles je viens d'apercevoir la nouvelle ,c'est clair elle est pour moi ,cette fille là elle est terrible un vrai canon

Arizona _amusé_ : et bien on peut dire qu'elle t'a fait de l'effet, elle est si jolie que ça ?

Mark _tout fou _: jolie mais c'est peut dire ma cocotte quand tu va la voir

_Mark eu un moment d'arrêt puis il reprit _

Mark : attends je t'arrête tout de suite n'y pense même pas Robbins

Arizona _les yeux taquin _: mais j'ai encore rien dit !

Mark : oé oé je te connais elle est pour moi

Teddy : ça va tous les deux je vous dérange pas ! non mais vous vous êtes vu oui je n'ai qu'une chose à dire avant de vous abandonner vous êtes cinglés !

Mark et Arizona _ensemble_ : bah quoi ?

_Puis ils éclatent tous deux en rire _

_La matinée se passa s'en problème vers les 11h teddy devait me rejoindre dans le bloc opératoire pour une opération a cœur ouvert sur un petit bout de 7 ans .Quand elle entra dans le bloc j'étais tète baisser très concentré sur mon travail à un tel point que je ne l'entendu pas rentrer en compagnie de la nouvelle titulaire dans le bloc._

Teddy : désolé pour mon retard , mais le chef m'a demandé si je pouvais présenter à l'ensemble de l'équipe notre nouvelle collègue .

Arizona _occupé : _et alors c'est quel genre la nouvelle ? Mark il disait vrai ou pas ?

Teddy _embarrassé : _hum, hum Ari !

Arizona : oé tels que je le connais il a encore exagéré en plus …

_Arizona fut coupé dans son élan _

Callie _jovial_ : bonjour Dr Callie Torres

_Les mains d'Arizona s'arrêta nettes de travailler , elle leva la tète aussi vite pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas halluciner, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient ses mains se mirent a trembler .la surprise fut de taille aussi pour Callie qui ne s'attendait pas avoir Arizona ici ._

Teddy _inquiète : _Arizona ça va ?

Arizona _qui fixer droit dans les yeux Callie : _dégage de mon bloc immédiatement

Teddy étonné : non mais t'es pas bien de lui parler comme ça qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Mais Arizona n'entendait même plus les paroles de teddy elle regardait toujours Callie avec se regard noir qui faisait froid dans le dos ._

Arizona _hurlant _: dégage , dehors !

_Teddy voulu intervenir mais Callie ne lui en laissa pas le temps _

Callie _ne voulant pas envenimé la situation : _laisse teddy c'est bon il vaut mieux que je sorte c'est mieux comme ça

_Callie tourna les talons est tout en se dirigent vers la porte de sortie entendu Arizona hurlait : c'est ça barre toi ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Callie tourna les talons est tout en se dirigent vers la porte de sortie entendu Arizona hurlait : c'est ça barre toi._

_Lorsque Callie sortit du bloc il eut comme un froid qui envahissais la pièce, personne ne parla ou ne releva la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu .Arizona reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal avant de se remettre tète baisser dans son travail._

_Pendant ce temps là, dans les couloirs _

Chef weber : Callie on peut savoir ou est teddy ? Je pense vous avoir demandez à toutes les deux de passer la matinée à visiter les différents services ainsi que de prendre un premier contact avec tout vos collègues

Callie _gênée _: euh ….enfaite

Chef weber _perdant patience _: Dr Torres, j'attends !

Callie : c'est simple, chef, teddy a été bipez d'urgence par le Dr Robbins, une complication sur un de ses patients.

Chef weber: c'est vrai j'aurai du y penser ,je reconnais ne pas avoir eu la meilleur des idée en demandant à un titulaire au vu de leur planning de vous faire le guide touristique .mais je crois avoir la solution au problème un instant ….

_Le chef attrapa son biper puis envoya un code bleu 28 qui signifier opération du cœur .Alors que je voyais le chef me sourire, une folle furieuse arriva en courant et hurla : _

…**. : **il est pour moi, il est pour moi, c'est mon patient, poussez vous. Mais ce n'est pas vrai vous le faite exprès, laissez moi passer j'ai un code 28.

Chef weber: Callie je vous présente Christina Yang

Yang _tout essoufflée _: je suis la chef, je suis là !

_Christina s'arrêta un moment puis regarda autour d'elle puis son visage se décomposa et se retourna vers le chef _

Yang_ déçu _: et merde je suis arrivé trop tard, c'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourtant j'étais super rapide je suis sure que c'est Karef qui a été plus rapide il est ou là ? Je peux encore le rejoindre à défaut d'opérer, j'assisterai c'est déjà pas mal et puis …..

_Le chef l'a coupa dans sa réflexion à haute voix _

Chef weber : Yang ! Yang !

_Mais Christina était toujours dans sa réflexion devant une Callie plutôt distante face au sujet bizarre qu'on venait de lui présenter. _

Chef weber _haussant le ton __**: **_Yang ça suffit maintenant taisez vous !

_Christina surprise s'exécuta _

Chef weber : il n'y a pas de patient et encore moins de code 28 si je vous est bipez c'est pour vous présenter votre nouveau titulaire le Dr Callie Torres

Yang _s'adressant à Callie _: enchanté, je serai bien resté à continuer cette conversation mais je crois qu'on m'appelle de l'autre côte du service mais je suis ravie …

Chef weber _la coupant net son interne : _Yangça suffit ! À partir de maintenant vous ne quitter plus le Dr Torres d'une semelle et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se perdu plus dans les couloirs de cette hôpital, suis-je clair ?

Yang _la tète baisser _: très clair.

Chef weber : puisque tout est réglé je retourne dans mon bureau, bonne journée mesdames

Callie et Christina _ensemble _: merci à vous aussi

_Toutes deux se regarda de haut en bas avant que Callie ne face le premier pas vers Christina _

Callie : je me présente Dr Callie Torres mais tu peux m'appeler Callie

Yang _sur un ton méprisant _: Dr Torres mais tu peux m'appeler Callie _puis elle se mit à rigoler _

Callie _un ton énervé _: c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

Yang _agressif_ : mon problème c'est toi et le faite que pendant que je jouerai le petit chien chien à madame, je ne serai pas dans un bloc entrain d'opérer, voila mon problème

Callie : ok je vois, bon je te propose un deal tu prends deux heures pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement de cette hôpital, tu me présente mais principaux collègues et en échange je te couvre auprès du chef pour la fin de la journée

Christina _décontenancé : _t'es sérieuse là ?

Callie _souriant _: j'ai l'air de plaisanté ?

Christina _grand sourire _: ok, marché conclu.

_Puis elles partirent en direction de l'ascenseur, pour commencer leur grand périple dans les couloirs des différents services._

_Pendant ce temps là, Arizona et teddy venaient juste de finir leur opération qui se termina avec succès .Arizona était sorti la première du bloc elle enleva son masque puis sa blouse pour finir par se laver les avant bras une fois prête à sortir elle attrapa la poignée de la porte quand elle vu teddy lui faire signe de l'attendre._

Teddy : attends, tu allais vraiment sortir d'ici sans rien me dire !

Arizona : écoute teddy, je vais être claire je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, alors n'insiste pas

Teddy vexée : je croyais qu'on été amies toi et moi qu'on pouvait se parler mais apparemment je me suis trompé

Arizona : teddy ne le prend pas pour toi c'est que …

Teddy déçu : non mais c'est bon n'en parlons plus puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance ce n'est pas la peine ….

Arizona : ok ok tais toi et écoute moi, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais puisque tu es mon amie je vais faire un effort .voila comme tu as pu le voir je connais Callie, j'ai fait sa connaissance dans un hôpital universitaire de Boston, il y a environ 3 ans

_Arizona s'évadant quelques secondes dans ses pensées _

Teddy impatiente: et ….

Arizona : et rien on est devenu amies puis notre mission d'intervenant se termina, j'ai emménagé ici et nos chemins se sont séparé point barre.

Teddy _restant sur sa fin_: c'est tout, tu te fou de moi Robbins

Arizona : quoi encore ?

Teddy _insistant : _ça n'explique pas ton comportement de se matin, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil, énervé, stresser, te voir hurler ce n'est pas la Arizona que je connais ça !

Arizona perdant patience : oé bah, ça peut arriver à tout le monde

Teddy : non je ne suis pas d'accord. D'abord ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour régler tes comptes et en plus je crois que j'ai droit à un minimum car jusqu'ici tu ne ma toujours donner d'explication valable !

Arizona _les larmes aux yeux _: tu veux que je te dise quoi, qu'elle sait servi de moi, humilier ou tu préfères peut être que je te dise comment je me suis retrouvé en garde à vue pour possession de drogue à cause d'elle

Teddy _abasourdi _: je suis désolé Arizona je ne voulais pas …

Arizona _la voix tremblante _: tu voulais pas quoi, tu voulais savoir et bien voila tu sais pourquoi à part les coups d'un soir, tu ne me verras jamais deux fois avec la même conquête car j'ai aimé une femme, qui ne m'aimer pas ,qui a profiter de mes sentiments et maintenant si tu veux bien je vais aller faire mes visites .

Teddy : attends une dernière question , tu comptes lui parler ?

Arizona _très remonté_: il n'en est pas question, tout ce que je veux s'est qu'elle s'en aille le plus vite et le plus loin .bon je peux y aller maintenant ?

Teddy _dans ses pensées _: oui oui vas-y , oh Arizona j'allais oublier ,merci de me faire confiance .

_Arizona s'éloigna de teddy en lui faisant un semblent de sourire mais le cœur n'y était plus et ça depuis que Callie avait refais son entré dans sa vie ._

_Pendant ce temps là, à la cafétéria mark était entrain de déjeuner seul à une table lorsque teddy arriva à sa table elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que déjà Karef les interrompu _

Karef : quelqu'un sait ou se trouva le Dr Robbins ?

Mark :Karef tu vois pas qu'on est entrain de manger !

Teddy : attends Mark ,laisse le parler .

Karef: ca fait 20 minutes que je la bipe, mais elle ne répond pas !

Mark _amusé_: tu peux pas la laisser respirer 30 secondes, si ça trouve elle se tape une infirmière dans une des salles de gardes ou ….

Teddy: la ferme Mark ! Tu me fatigue .

Karef : alors je fais quoi moi ?

Teddy : c'est vraiment urgent ?

Karef: c'est pour une sortie mais bon je peux m'arranger pour faire manger le patient avant qu'il s'en aille ça me permettra de le faire patienter et surtout ça me laisse 1 h pour que le Dr Robbins réapparait ;

Mark : ok on a bien noté maintenant Karef lève ton cul de cette chaise et laisse nous manger ;

Karef _en s'éloignant_: toujours aussi con celui la !

Mark _haussant la voix_: je t'ai entendu parasite !

Teddy et mark déjeunèrent en silence, teddy repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit Arizona en sortant du bloc, elle se posait un tas de questions à son sujet mais Arizona était resté très vaste sur ce qui s'était passé se qui laisser pas mal de manœuvre à son imagination mais que s'était- il passer exactement et c'est quoi cette histoire de drogue, a cette instant teddy était à mille lieu de l'endroit ou elle se trouvé et mark commençais à se sentir bien seul .

Mark : teddy ça va ?

Teddy s_oucieuse_ : hein tu disais quoi ?

Mark : tout va bien ? Tu as des problèmes? Tu sais on en parlait je ne suis pas qu'un sexe symbole !

Teddy : toute façon , je peux te le dire tu finiras bien par le savoir tout se sait ici ,alors autant que tu l'apprennes par moi .c'est Arizona elle …..

Mark _faisant signe de la main _: Arizona ,est bien il était temps on désespéré de te voir ou est ce que tu était passé ? Ça fait 45 minutes qu'on t'attend !

Teddy : ça va ?

Arizona : oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas .

Teddy : Karef est venu il te cherchait

Arizona : oui je sais, je viens de le quitter il devait me faire signer une autorisation de sortie .

Mark : et on peut savoir ou tu te trouver ?

Teddy : Mark fiche lui la paix .

Mark _amusé_ : attends je me renseigne, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me pique la nouvelle titulaire, je te rappelle qu'on a parié à savoir qui de nous deux la mettrai dans son lit le ou la première et je ne compte pas perdre .

Teddy: on devrait peut être changé de su…..

_Teddy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la principal intéressé faisait son apparition dans le réfectoire tandis que mark faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux compères se leva aussitôt pour l'aborder _

Mark : bonjour Mark Sloan pour vous servir

Callie amusé : enchanté ! Dr Callie Torres .

Mark : on peut se tutoyer si ça te dérange pas

Callie: non pas de problème

Mark :ok puisque les formules de politesse sont faites ça te dit de manger à ma table ?

Callie : pourquoi pas ;

Mark : ok suis moi

_Arizona et teddy n'ayant pas prêté attention à qui mark était parti parler, celles-ci ne se rendu même pas compte que Mark arriva en compagnie de Callie ._

Mark _dans le creux de l'oreille d'Arizona _: 1-0 ma belle

Arizona _toujours en grande discussion avec teddy _: de quoi tu me parles Mark ?

_Teddy embarrassé fit signe à Arizona de se retourner tout en regardant mark avec de gros yeux _

Mark _tout content _: et bien Callie tu comptes manger debout ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mark _tout content _: et bien Callie tu comptes manger debout ?

Callie _ne sachant plus ou se mettre devant le regard noir d'Arizona _: finalement, je crois que je n'ai plus faim

Mark _amusé_ : allez ne fait pas ta timide elles ne mordent pas tu sais !

Arizona : j'ai des visites à faire

Teddy: Arizona tu devrais rester

Mark _ne comprennent pas _: il y a un problème ?

Teddy : il n'y a aucun problème, pas vrai Arizona

Arizona _s'adressant à teddy _: teddy je peux te voir en particulier stp

Teddy _sourit en coin_: bien sûr, en attendant installe toi Callie on arrive.

_Les deux femmes se décalèrent à quelques mètres de la table, laissant pour un court instant mark et Callie ._

Arizona _très énervé _: à quoi tu joues? Tu te rends compte de se que tu m'infliges je t'ai dévoilé une partie de mon histoire, et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de faire amie, amie avec elle .Tu m'explique ?

Teddy: calme toi ma belle, ça sert à rien de t'énervé.

Arizona: je ne m'énerve pas

Teddy: si, tu t'énerve

Arizona: non, je ne m'éner….

Teddy: écoute-moi, tu sais que le chef weber vient de lui faire signer son contrat?

Arizona : oui et alors?

Teddy: et alors Arizona ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, à partir de maintenant vous allez devoir travail ensemble et si tu fais pas un minimum d'effort ta vie ici va vite devenir un enfer crois moi !

Arizona : non mais il est pas question une seule minute que je fasse un effort plutôt mourir !

Teddy: ne dis pas de bêtises et on te demande pas la lune juste rester dans la même pièce ou à la même table comme maintenant et puis tu m'expliques comment tu feras le jour ou tu te retrouveras sur le même patient car ne te leur pas ça arrivera tôt ou tard

Arizona : et bien le plus tard sera le mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Teddy : bon on peut retourner à table ?

Arizona _faisant la mou_: oé mais ce n'est pas avec envie

Teddy _la taquinant _: enfin je retrouve mon Arizona j'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdu

Arizona : très marrant !

_Elles se redirigèrent vers la table ou Mark et Callie se trouvèrent puis se réinstalla sur leurs chaises en prenant soin de mettre Arizona sur la chaise la plus loin de Callie _

Mark _moqueur_ : alors les filles vous avez fini de parler chiffon ?

Arizona : fermes-la Mark

Teddy : de quoi vous parliez ?

Mark: Callie était entrain de me dire qu'elle venait de l'hôpital universitaire de boston, mais j'y pense, dis moi Arizona tu n'as pas travaillé là-bas à une époque ?

Arizona : si

Teddy _s'adressant à Callie _: ta spécialité c'est l'orthopédie ?

Callie : oui et toi tu es médecin?

Arizona : non non, boulangère mais c'est fréquent ici les boulangers qui pratiquent les transplantations du cœur !

Teddy _fusillant Arizona du regard _: Arizona !

Arizona _provocatrice _: oups, pardon c'est parti tout seul!

Callie : laisse tomber teddy, ça doit être l'effet restant de certaines substances illégales que la chère Dr Robbins consomme!

Arizona se levant: ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Torres !

Callie: alors arrête de me provoquer j'ai tolérer ton petit numéro de ce matin mais ne vas pas trop loin !

Mark : oh calmez-vous les filles qu'est qui vous arrive ? Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel, j'y comprends rien

Arizona : il n'y a rien n'à comprendre Mark d'ailleurs puis que qu'on est dans les souvenirs communs Callie, ça ne te dérange pas que je confie à Mark quelques petites choses te concernant ?

Teddy : Arizona lâche l'affaire !

Arizona: je ne crois pas non, d'abord Mark faut tu saches Callie choisi ses partenaires selon ses besoins financiers puis ne tombe pas amoureux car elle n'a pas de cœur, elle ne connait pas le mot aimer ,ne jamais lui faire confiance crois-moi et dernière chose si malgré tout ça tu tombes amoureux d'elle ne lui fais aucune déclaration d'amour ou tu finiras en garde à vue, deux jours pour possession de drogue c'est sa manière à elle de se débarrassait de toi.

Callie : pardon, non mais t'es pas bien de raconter ses conneries, d'abord j'y suis pour rien moi si tu te drogues après ok j'ai peut être fais des erreurs mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas être tombé amoureuse de toi et en ce qui concerne la confiance je reconnais avoir fais quelques erreurs mais pas de quoi en fouetté un chat!

Mark : mais c'est quoi se bordel quelqu'un va finir part m'expliquer?

Arizona Teddy et Callie : ferme-la Mark !

Teddy: et moi qui voulais crever l'abcès c'est réussi !

Arizona : et bien moi j'en assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, Teddy je rentre à l'appart on se retrouve là bas et dernière chose je n'ai jamais touché à aucune drogue !

_Arizona prit la direction des vestiaires, arrivait devant les casiers elle vu le nom de celle qui l'avait brisé, elle ne put s'empêcher de craquer s'effondrent à mène le sol en sanglots, au bout de dix minutes elle trouva la force de se relever, elle prit son sac et quitta l'hôpital._

_Pendant ce temps là au réfectoire, Mark avez été bipez par son service laissant seules Callie et Teddy._

Callie _plein de regrets _: j'aurai pas du lui dire ça, je suis désolé.

Teddy : écoute, je ne te connais pas très bien ou pas du tout même, mais je sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es une mauvaise personne.

Callie : merci

Teddy très sérieuse : ne me remercie pas et je préfère mettre les choses au claires tout de suite avec toi, je suis l'amie d'Arizona et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait la blesser.

Callie : j'avais très bien compris et même si c'est dure à croire je ne voulais pas non plus la blesser, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas supporté c'est accusation qui ne sont pas fondés.

Teddy : c'est quoi cette histoire de drogue ?

Callie : elle ne t 'n a pas parlé ?

Teddy : elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle s'était retrouvé en garde à vu 48h pour détention de drogue à ta place

Callie _étonné_ : à ma place ? Écoute je sais pas pourquoi elle t'a dit ça mais pour ma part je n'ai jamais touché à cette saloperie, j'ai bien trop vu de drogué se faire condamné et ce malgré le meilleure avocat de l'état Maitre Torres, ma mère !

Teddy _curieuse_ : ta mère est avocat ?

Callie : oui pourquoi ?

Teddy: non comme ça enfin bref on s'éloigne du sujet. Alors que c'est-il passer ?

Callie: c'est simple à l'époque Arizona et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, la veille de son arrestation, Arizona à passer la nuit à la maison on avez bu quelques bières et pour éviter l'accidents, on a opter pour ce choix ,bref le lendemain matin on est parti travailler comme d'habitude au bout d'une heure un de mes internes est vu me voir ,en m'expliquant que la police avait arrêter Arizona et qu'il y avait 2 grammes de cocaïnes dans sa veste .

Callie _nostalgique_ : l a dernière fois que je l'ai vu se fut dans les vestiaires 2 heures avant son interpellation, je ne l'ai jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Teddy : sais tout ?

Callie : oui

Teddy : écoute si il y a bien une chose que je sache sur Arizona c'est qu'elle ne touche pas à ce genre de merde il doit y avoir une explication. Mais tu ne ma toujours pas expliquer comment la police à su qu'il y avait de la drogue dans ces poches ?

Callie : j'ai pas tout compris mais je sais de source sure, que c'est un coup de fil anonyme qui à tout déclenché.

Teddy _suspicieuse _: et tu t'es jamais posé de question sur cette anonyme ?

Callie : si, mais à l'époque j'en voulais terriblement à Arizona de consommer puis quand la colère fut descendu Arizona était parti alors à quoi bon chercher !

Teddy : oé je peux comprendre ton résonnement mais Arizona et persuadé que c'est toi qui à planqué ta propre conso dans sa veste, la nuit ou elle a dormi chez toi.

Callie : je te jure teddy ce n'est pas moi jamais j'aurai pu lui faire ça, elle comptait beaucoup trop pour moi

Teddy _un petit sourire en coin _: bon je dois aller travailler, au faite pour quelqu'un qui lui a affirmé dans les yeux ne jamais avoir éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour elle, je te trouve bien protectrice en vers Arizona, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis.

_Callie n'aura pas eu le temps de répondre à teddy qu'elle ne l'apercevait plus que de _loin.

_Enfin d'après midi, alors que teddy et mark finissaient leur journée, Arizona elle ruminait encore dans son canapé sa discussion houleuse avec Callie, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer _

_Appel de teddy_

Arizona : oui teddy

Teddy : je te réveille ?

Arizona : non, j'étais trop énervée pour dormir

Teddy : ah !ok .tu fais quoi là ?

Arizona : rien de spécial pourquoi ?

Teddy : avec marc on va boire un verre chez Joe, tu nous rejoins ?

Arizona : je sais pas …oh et puis merde j'arrive rien de tels qu'une bonne bière pour me remettre les idées en place.

Teddy : ok bah, on se rejoint là bas, bisou ma belle à tout de suite.

Arizona : bisou

_10 minutes après avoir raccroché, Arizona était déjà sur place ,quand elle arriva ses deux compères n'étaient pas encore arrivés, se qui lui laissa le temps de prendre quelques verres d'avances sur eux, se qui ne leur échappa pas._

Arizona _complètement ivre : _hey! Vous êtes là ,je ne vous attendez plus

Mark : on discutait avec Derek d'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre

Arizona _rigolant bêtement_: cool !

Teddy : dis donc toi on peut savoir à quoi tu carbure pour être dans un état pareil ?

Arizona : whisky pure comme les vrais hommes .

Teddy _souriant_ : ok je comprends mieux ,mais tu sais il est tôt tu devrais ralentir un peu ,la nuit va être longue .

Mark: mais laisse la tranquille, bon passons aux choses sérieuse vous buvez quoi ?

Arizona : pour moi euh !…à oui je sais le truc avec les olives

Mark : tu sais que ce n'est pas conseillé de mélangé l'alcool, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être malade ;

Arizona: teddy dis lui que je veux un truc avec les olives

Teddy: mais oui tu va l'avoir et pour moi Marc ça sera une bière stp.

Mark : ok c'est parti ,je reviens tout de suite

Teddy : ok, au faite Arizona j'ai discuté avec Callie ce midi

Arizona : Callie! C'est qui Callie ?

Teddy : la femme que tu aime ;

Arizona : à oui! Euh non pourquoi tu dis ça pffff….

Teddy : bref as-tu déjà pris de la drogue ?

Arizona: quoi jamais de la vie ,tu veux que le colonel Robbins me tue ou quoi?

Teddy: ok , bon tu sais quoi on reparlera de ça demain pour l'instant tu n'es pas en état

Mark _arrivant : _chaud devant ,chaud alors la bière pour madame, mon whisky et le cocktail aux olives pour …bah

Arizona _s'essuyant la bouche _: hum.. C'est trop bon

Teddy: t'exagère !

Arizona : je crois que je vais être malade , ils sont où les toilettes ?

Mark _pointant du doigt : _là bas !

_Arizona se précipita rapidement vers les toilettes ,trop soule pour s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de croisé Derek et Karef sur son chemin._

Mark : et les gars, il était temps je me sentais un peu seul parmi toutes ses femmes

Teddy : t'es lourd Mark !

Karef _s'adressant à Derek_: tu crois qu'elle a trouvé ?

Mark : de qui vous parlez ?

Derek: de Callie on lui a proposé de nous accompagner ,elle va arriver ,elle est juste passé aux toilettes avant de nous rejoindre .


	4. Chapter 4

Derek: de Callie on lui a proposé de nous accompagner, elle va arriver, elle est juste passé aux toilettes avant de nous rejoindre.

_Au même moment Callie ouvrait la porte des toilettes, alors qu'elle attendait désespérément que le seul est unique toilette se libère, elle entendit des gémissements. Elle décida alors de frapper à la porte._

Callie : madame tout va bien ?

_Callie n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un silence .Inquiète elle décida d'ouvrir la porte._

Callie surprise d'y voir Arizona assise par terre : ça t'arrive de fermer le verrou de ta porte ?

Arizona _plein de sarcasme _: Quesque ca peut te faire!

Callie : on peut savoir se que tu fais part terre ?

Arizona : et toi on peut savoir pourquoi tu es ici?

Callie : à ton avis quesqu'on fait d'après toi aux toilettes!

Arizona : non ta pas compris, pourquoi tu es venu à Seattle ? Tu penses pas que tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir, ça te suffisait pas, il fallait me briser le cœur une deuxième fois!

Callie : je ne savais pas que tu travailler ici !

Arizona : et bien maintenant tu le sais !

Callie _s'asseyant à coté d'Arizona _: tu m'en veux t'en que ça ?

Arizona : à ton avis ?

Callie : je ne pensais pas t'avoir fait autant souffrir

Arizona : ah oé et tu pensais quoi alors que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouvert ! Tu savais Callie que j'étais amoureuse de toi, je te l'ai dit, je n'avais jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et après cette fameuse nuit, tu…

Callie : arrête avec cette nuit là, j'avais bu et tu sais que je ne me souviens de rien, alors pourquoi tu insiste ?

Arizona : tu mens, je suis sure que tu rappelle des moindres gestes, mais madame avait juste envie de s'amuser, avant de se débarrasser de moi de façon radical le lendemain matin;

Callie : c'est pas-vrai tu vas pas encore remettre ça je n'y suis pour rien d'en cette histoire de drogue alors arrête avec ça !

_Puis un long silence s'installa entre elles, Arizona enivré ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle venait de poser sa tète pour s'endormi sur l'épaule de Callie .Au bout de quelques minutes Callie se mit à caresser le visage d'Arizona tout en prenant soin que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive pas._

_Alors que Callie était plongé dans ses souvenirs, teddy entra à son tour dans les toilettes et fut surprise de la scène qui étais entrain de se déroulé._

Teddy_ étonné _: Callie on peut savoir se que tu fais ?

Callie _pris sur le fait enleva aussi vite sa main _: rien !

Teddy : s'est marrant j'ai cru voir ta main caresser le visage d'Arizona

Callie : oui bah ta mal vu !

Teddy: Callie ne me prend pas pour une idiote stp, tu l'aime?

Callie quoi non ! Et puis merde, Quesque ça changerai si je l'aimais ?

Teddy: tout ! Ça changerai tout,

Callie les larmes aux yeux : elle me déteste !

Teddy parce qu'elle est persuadé que tu ne la jamais aimé, et que tu es responsable de sa détention

Callie : j'ai merdé teddy, je lui ai encore menti !

Teddy: à quels propos ?

Callie : je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait ici mais c'est faux, si je suis là c'est pour elle, je savais qu'elle était là.

Teddy : il y a pas mort d'homme !

Callie : c'est pas tout, je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière nuit avant son arrestation !

Teddy : ok, ok je comprends plus rien ! Callie je veux que tu m'explique tout depuis le début, mais d'abord aide moi à ramasser cette ivrogne, on l'a ramène à la maison et après on discutera de tout ça au calme. Ca te va ?

Callie essuyant ses larmes : ok mais t 'es sure qu'Arizona ne va pas t'en vouloir si je viens chez vous ?

Teddy : t'inquiète pas, ça j'en fais mon affaire !

_Les trois filles se mirent en route, dans la voiture Arizona ne s'aperçut même pas que c'était dans les bras de Callie qu'elle se trouvait. Arrivé à l'appartement, Callie et teddy emmena directement Arizona dans sa chambre._

Teddy _chuchotant_ : Callie tu peux lui mettre la couverture moi je vais faire le café ?

Callie _à voix basse _: ok je te rejoins tout de suite.

_Teddy quitta la chambre laissant seul Callie avec Arizona _

Arizona _toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool _: ohhhhh ! Je crois que je suis au paradis !

Callie _rigolant:_ oui mon ange tu as raison, alors rendors toi

_Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fais Arizona ne se fut pas prier pour se rendormi aussi vite .lorsque Callie allez sortir de sa chambre elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la blonde lui murmurant à l'oreille :_

Callie : je suis désolé, a boston je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te dire à quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi, mais maintenant ça va changer, je te le promets.

_Puis elle effleura les lèvres de la belle blonde avant de quitter sa chambre._

Teddy : tu en as mis du temps ?

Callie : euh …

Teddy moqueuse: c'est bon je rigole. Bon et si on reprenait notre petite conversation !

Callie : t'es sure il est déjà 2h 30 du matin et je ne voudrais pas abuser

Teddy: tu rigoles ou quoi tu ne quitteras pas cette maison, tant que je ne serai pas tout alors vas-y raconte

Callie : ok bon comme tu la compris moi et Arizona on s'est rencontré, il y a quelques années à boston et on est très vite devenu amies; au début tout été clair entre nous, on sortait, on faisait le fête ensemble, on allait faire les boutiques

Teddy : enfin des trucs de filles quoi.

Callie: oé mais les choses sont devenus un peu plus compliqué lorsque Arizona fit la connaissance si on peut dire d'une de mes conquête du moment Charles .il était gentille j'envisagé pas ma vie avec lui mais on passé du bon temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Teddy _la taquinant _: hum, hum

Callie : oé enfin bref, lorsque Arizona croisa Charles m'embrassant en bas de chez moi je n'ai pas compris tout de suite mais elle a fait demi-tour avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de faire les présentations. Le lendemain lorsque j'ai appelé sur son portable elle ne m'a pas répondu et quand je me suis présenté dans son service, on m'a répondu que le Dr Robbins n'étais pas venu travailler. A la fin de la journée, je suis passé jusqu'à son appartement, mais personne ne m'a ouvert. Au bout d'une semaine Arizona est revenu travailler mais elle continuait à m'éviter et comme la situation me pesé, j'ai décidé d'aller au devant pour avoir une explication .quand je suis arrivé en salle de garde, elle était seul entrain de pleurer.

Teddy : et alors ?

Callie : je lui ai demandé ce qui n'aller pas et là à ma grande surprise elle me fit une déclaration d'amour, je crois d'abord que c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'a dit .sur le moment je ne savais pas comment réagir et je lui ai expliqué que ça n'étais pas réciproque .Du moins c'est-ce que je pensé!

Teddy : et comment elle a réagi ?

Callie : et bien plutôt bien, on a convenu toutes les deux qu'on resterai quand amie et Arizona assuré qu'elle été capable de mettre ses sentiments de cotés .donc on a cru que le problème été réglé.

Teddy: s'était pas le cas ?

Callie : non, pas vraiment .elle et moi étions très tactiles et les gens de notre entourage s'en été très vite aperçut à l'hôpital des rumeurs circulé sur nous ; Arizona s'en foutée du quand dira-t-on mais moi j'avais plus de mal, alors j'ai mis de la distance entre nous mais au plus mon corps s'éloigné d 'Arizona au plus mon cœur s'en rapproché mais je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer au grand jour.

_Callie se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants mais s'est s'en compté sur la curiosité de teddy que Callie reprit vite ses esprits._

Callie : j'en été ou, ah oui, donc de se faite la j'avais mis un petit stratagème au point quand sortait entre amie je m'arrangeais toujours pour boire quelques verres pas trop pour savoir ce que je faisais mais assez pour faire croire aux autres et Arizona que les lendemains de soirée je ne me souvenais de rien.

Teddy : mais je comprends pas à quoi ça te servait ?

Callie : c'est simple, ça me permettait de me glisser dans les bras d'Arizona devant les autres sans qu'ils se doutent de mes sentiments pour eux je ne savais pas se que je faisais lorsque je dansais, tenait la main, m'asseyait sur ses genoux ou même l'embrassait dans le cou Arizona.

Teddy: et comment réagissait Arizona ?

Callie : je pense sincèrement qu'elle en envie donc elle faisait semblant de croire à mon état « secondaire » mais au fond elle savait que ma consommation d'alcool n'été pas assez forte pour ne plus me souvenirs. Ce petit jeu à durer quelque mois le jour je jouais les hétéro et le soir je séduisais Arizona à ma manière .mais un soir se petit jeu à mal tourné ou du moins est allé beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude.

Teddy: la veille de son arrestation ?

Callie : oui, comme à mon habitude j'avais bu quelques verres, puis on est rentré chez moi. Arrivé à la maison ,on a repris quelques bières et de fil en aiguille les choses sont allez plus loin on été installé dans le canapé je mettais allongé entre ses jambes la tète sur son ventre .elle me caressait les cheveux d'une main et moi lui caresser l'avant bras puis lui pris la main .par la suite je me suis retourné et me suis retrouvé face à elle , la tentation été trop forte je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrassait sur le coin des lèvres et Arizona m'a rendu se baiser avec une tendresse, j'en ai encore des frissons! Elle a commencé à balader ses mains sous mon chemisier et j'ai déboutonné son pantalon, nous nous sommes levés et dirigé dans la chambre elle m'a enlevé la chemise et le reste de la nuit teddy nous appartient donc tu n'en seras pas plus sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre!

Teddy : tu n'es pas sérieuse tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ma faim !

Callie : je te laisse imaginer la suite mais effectivement nous avons fait l'amour !


	5. Chapter 5

Callie : je te laisse imaginer la suite mais effectivement nous avons fait l'amour !

Teddy: et bien quoi Arizona été si mauvaise au lit !

Callie : ahahah, très marrant non j'ai passé la nuit la plus belle de ma vie mais le lendemain matin les choses pour moi été très dure à accepter je m'en voulais d'avoir craqué je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer .Ce matin là je me suis lever avant Arizona j'ai prit ma douche histoire de mettre mes idées aux claires. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, Arizona été réveillé, elle avait un grand sourire, elle s'est approchée de moi pour l'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé, demandant se qui lui prenait. Elle fut surprise de ma réaction et m'a demandé si j'étais sérieuse, je lui ai répondu que oui. Elle s'est mise en colère, disant qu'elle en avait assez que je joue avec ses lui ai demandé de quoi elle parlait, forcément tu t'imagine bien que je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement et elle me parla de notre folle nuit d'amour qui pour elle avait été magique et moi je lui ai répondu que je ne me souvenais de rien

Teddy: comment elle l'a pris

Callie : elle m'a regardé puis et parti dans la salle de bain sans un mot et moi je me suis mise à pleurer j'étais tellement mal il fallait que je parle a quelqu'un donc pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé ma mère pendant qu'Arizona prenait sa douche .l'appel à durer quelques minutes je ne voulais qu'Arizona me surprenne au téléphone entrain de raconter notre nuit torride à ma mère .Après on est parti à l'hôpital sans jamais se parler sur le chemin, nous allais au vestiaire on s'est changé d'ailleurs, j'en ai même profité pour regardé son corps de déesse du coin de l'œil et après elle est sorti sans me dire un quoique se soit ,c'est le dernière fois que je l'ai vu .

Teddy _les larmes aux yeux_: et bien si j'avais imaginé une seule seconde. Cependant il y a un truc que je comprends pas, pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour revenir d'en sa vie ?

Callie: d'abord il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour la retrouvé ensuite je voulais être sure de mes sentiments avant de revenir dans sa vie et surtout il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter d'aimer une femme. Tu sais j'ai été élevé dans une famille catholique et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ouvert sur le sujet.

Teddy : oé je comprends .bon il commence à se faire tard, tu dors ici ?

Callie : c'est pas une bonne idée Arizona n'apprécierait pas, je vais appeler un taxi et lui demander qu'il me trouve un petit hôtel car depuis ce matin je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en chercher un.

Teddy; il est pas question, tu dors ici ce soir, et en ce qui concerne Arizona et bien plutôt que de te retrouvé nez à nez avec elle demain matin tu n'as qu'à venir dormir dans ma chambre en tout bien tout honneur ça évitera les cris si elle te trouve sur le canapé, et au moins ça me laissera le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

Callie _embêté _: t'es sure ?

Teddy: oui, allez au dodo !

_Teddy et Callie se mirent au lit il ne fallu pas longtemps au deux nouvelles amies pour s'endormir._

_Le lendemain matin _

Arizona: ouah ! V'là le mal de crane

_Arizona se leva tant bien que mal pour se dirigé vers la cuisine. Arrivé à hauteur de la table elle trouve une boite de d'aspirine accompagné d'un petit mot :_

**Ne fais pas de bruit pas seule et prend deux cachets maintenant et deux autres dans deux heures bisou ma belle **

Arizona _regardant sa boite d'aspirine_: je t'adore teddy !

_Arizona prit ses cachets avant de filer sous la douche, une fois prête à partir elle décrocha sa veste du porte manteau et s'arrêta nette devant la veste du dessous, elle venait de reconnaitre la veste de Callie._

Arizona _furax_ : non mais je rêve !

_Arizona se dirigea furieuse vers la porte de la chambre de teddy, et ouvra la porte et…_

Arizona : ça va je vous dérange ?

Teddy : Arizona écoute je ….

Arizona : ferme la teddy tu vois venant de Callie pas de problème j'ai l'habitude de ses coups tordus mais toi teddy depuis quand tu pratique les femmes c'est nouveau !

Teddy et Callie : quoi !

Callie : attends Arizona c'est de ma faute je vais t'expliquer

Arizona: ah toi ça va, ça fait à peine 24h que tu es là et tu te tapes déjà ma meilleure amie et sous mon toit

Teddy: Arizona personne ne se tape personne c'est un quiproquo

Arizona : non mais t'inquiète pas pour moi se soir je serai parti, bonne journée !

_Arizona quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte laissant seules les deux femmes qui venaient de subir les foudres de la blonde._

Teddy: voyons les choses positivement elle vient carrément de nous faire une crise de jalousie c'est qu'elle tient encore à toi

Callie : ou elle pense tout simplement que je vais lui piquer sa meilleure pote est dans se cas c'est parce qu'elle tient à toi.

Teddy _essayant de détendre l'atmosphère _: à mon avis c'est un peu des deux mais faudrait pas qu'elle s'amuse à me réveiller comme ça tout les matins sinon c'est moi qui vais lui en vouloir!

Callie : et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Teddy : on la laisse se calmer, elle finira bien par revenir tôt ou tard.

Callie : tu crois ?

Teddy : t'inquiète pas je connais le tu m'excuses mais j'ai un petit coup de fil à passer à un vieil ami.

Callie: pas de problème, je vais prendre ma douche.

_Callie disparut de la chambre alors que teddy composa le numéro de téléphone puis entendit la tonalité _

Teddy : allo, Kevin s'est toi

Kevin: teddy ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre comment va ton frère ?

Teddy: très bien, merci. Dis moi tu m'as bien dit que si un jour j'avais besoin je pouvais t'appeler ?

Kevin : oui bien sûre, tu as un problème ?

Teddy: pas vraiment enfaite j'aurai voulu savoir, toi qui est inspecteur de police, tu va pouvoir me répondre un coup de fil anonyme, il est possible de remonter pour qu'il ne soit plus vraiment anonyme si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kevin: teddy, si on appelle ça anonyme, c'est pas pour rien .il nous est impossible de remonter à la personne la seule trace que nous avons c'est l'enregistrement de la conversation, c'est tout !

Teddy : et tu penses que tu pourrais me faire parvenir un enregistrement?

Kevin: tout dépend, l'instruction du dossier est close ?

Teddy : oui, oui, ça remonte à deux ans

Kevin : ok alors envoie ma par sms le nom de la personne concerné ainsi que la ville dans là qu'elle le dossier à été ouvert et dans une heure je t'envoi l'enregistrement sur ton téléphone .Ca te vas ?

Teddy euphorique: Kevin tu es un amour, je te revaudrai ça .je t'embrasse et merci encore

Kevin: de rien Ted, à bientôt.

_Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de garde, Arizona discutait au téléphone _

Arizona : ok j'accepte, c'est pour quand ?

…. : ce soir ça ira ?

Arizona _prise au dépourvu _: ce soir ! Oui ça ira !

…: Arizona tu as bien conscience qu'en raccrochant se téléphone tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière ?

Arizona : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, bon je dois te laisser.

_Arizona remis son téléphone dans sa blouse avant de mettre sa tète entre les jambes .Au même moment Callie et teddy été en route, après avoir passé 20 minutes dans les bouchons, elle arriva enfin sur le parking l'hôpital .elles se dirigea aussi vite dans les vestiaires quand le téléphone de teddy se mit à vibrer._

Teddy excité: je crois que c'est l'instant de vérité !

Callie : de quoi tu parles ?

Teddy j'ai demandé à un ami s'il pouvait m'envoyer l'enregistrement du coup de fil anonyme, il est temps de prouver à Arizona que tu n'as rien avoir avec cette histoire de drogue.

Callie : alors là franchement t'assure fais là écouté

Teddy : ne sois pas aussi impatiente laisse moi bipez Arizona je veux que vous soyez là toutes les deux.

À peine sa phrase fini que teddy avait déjà bipez Arizona .Celle-ci ne fut pas longue à les rejoindre.

Arizona : je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Teddy : j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer

Arizona _regardant les deux femmes la boule au ventre _: félicitation vous êtes ensemble, maintenant si ça vous dérange pas j'ai du travaille !

Teddy: non, on est pas ensemble et il s'est rien passé .on a simplement dormi dans le même lit comme ça nous est déjà arrivé à toutes les deux

Arizona : tu me le jures ?

Teddy : oui, bon maintenant écoute tu es persuadé que c'est Callie qui à mis la drogue dans ta veste et qui à ensuite prévenu les flics.

Arizona : oé, je sais que c'est elle qui ma dénonçait, c'est pas un scoop.

Callie : c'est pas moi

Arizona : c'est ça à d'autre

Teddy : ok ok, c'est bon maintenant taisez-vous et écoutez

_**Police j'écoute **_

_**Voix de femme : bonjour monsieur voila j'appelle car je viens de surprendre le Dr Robbins qui travaille à l hôpital universitaire de boston, entrain de consommé de la cocaïne**_

_**Police: madame vous êtes sure de ce que vous affirmait ?**_

_**Voix de femme: oui**_

_**Policier : vous savez un faux témoignage peut vous couter cher !alors je vous repose la question êtes vous sure ?**_

_**Voix de femme : oui j'en suis sure**_

_**Policier : ok j'envoi une patrouille sur place immédiatement en revoir madame et merci pour le renseignement;**_

_**Voix de femme : en revoir **_

Callie : c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible !


	6. Chapter 6

Callie : c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible !

Arizona _regardant Callie abasourdi _: c'est pas ta voix ! C'est qui cette femme je ne connais pas !tu connais toi ?

Callie _très gênée _: pour là connaitre, je la connais c'est ma mère !

Arizona _surprise_ : ta mère! , mais je ne connais pas ta mère, moi!

Callie : et bien elle si !

Arizona : ok, ok et pourquoi ta mère m'en veut? Quesque tu lui as raconté pour qu''elle m'en veuille autant ?

Callie : quoi, mais je lui ai rien dit de spéciale !

Teddy _s'adressant à Callie _: tu ne crois pas que son coté catholique a pris le déçu

Callie : j'en ai bien peur !

Teddy _s'adressant toujours à Callie _: tu ne penses pas qu''il est temps de dire toute la vérité à Arizona

Callie : si, mais avant il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

Arizona : et oh quelqu'un m'explique! Et de quelle vérité vous me parler?

Callie _s'adressant à Arizona _: attends-moi en salle de garde! J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_Callie son téléphone à l'oreille, pris la direction de la porte de sortie des vestiaires et entendu Arizona lui lancé de loin _

Arizona _vexée_ : ne me donnes pas d'ordre Torres !

Teddy _autoritaire_ : Arizona, fait se qu'elle te dit. Et quand tu seras dans la salle de garde profites sent pour mettre ta fierté de coté, et écoute là jusqu'au bout !et maintenant vas-y

_Arizona n'osa pas contrarier une nouvelle fois teddy, et pris aussitôt la direction de la salle de garde, tout en repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre auparavant .Au même moment à quelques couloirs de là._

Callie _au téléphone : _maman c'est moi!

Mère de Callie : Callie, ma chérie ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone. Alors comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? Tu t'es fait des amies? Oh dis moi j'espère que tu t'es trouvé un petit hôtel sympa?

Callie _ironisant_: mon premier jour c'est très bien passer. Oh et tu sais quoi j'ai retrouvé une ancienne amie, Arizona Robbins .tu t'en souviens ?

Mère de Callie _faisant l'amnésique _: Arizona Robbins, non ça me dit rien !

Callie _énervé _: ah oui! Et bien je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est la femme que tu as dénonçait pour consommation de cocaïne !

Mère de Callie _balbutiant :_ Callie mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Callie furax : bon ça suffit maintenant! Je sais tout, j'ai même une copie de l'enregistrement ou tu dis avoir vu Arizona entrain de se droguer !

Mère de Callie : j'ai fait ça pour ton bien !

Callie : mon bien ! Mes ma pauvre mère, tu es complètement dérangé .si tu avais voulu mon bien tu m'aurais aidé à assumer mes sentiments pour elle, à être heureuse !

Mère de Callie: Callie, cette fille t'a complètement sortie du bon chemin,

Callie : mais de quel chemin tu parles, celui de la bible ou du quand diras ton quand tout tes amis de la haute société apprendrons que ta fille est gay !

Mère de Callie : ne dit pas de sottises voyons !

Callie : y a un truc que je n'explique pas la drogue comment tu as fait pour la dissimuler dans sa veste ?

Mère de Callie : ça s'était simple, un de mes clients toxicomane n'avez pas de quoi me payer ses frais d'avocat, donc je lui ai fourni toutes les informations nécessaire pour qu'il puisse déposer la drogue dans la poche de cette fille en échange, j'oubliais sa dette.

Callie: tu me dégoutes! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi, à partir de maintenant tu n'existe plus! Et dernière chose, ton petit plan n'aura servi à rien car dans moins de 10 minutes je lui expliquerais tout, tes magouilles, mes sentiments à son égard et je conte bien finir ma vie avec elle! En te souhaitant une bonne journée.

_Callie raccrocha le téléphone, et ne perdu pas une seconde pour rejoindre Arizona, qui de son coté s'était installé dans le canapé .elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps lorsqu'elle vu entré Callie, refermant la porte derrière elle, avant de s'assoir à son tour prés de la blonde._

Callie : Arizona …..

Callie_ elle reprit _: écoute je ne sais pas par ou commencer

Arizona _froide_: et bien tu pourrais déjà m'expliquer pourquoi ta mère à essayer de me faire emprisonner par exemple !

Callie : tu te souviens de notre réveille qui à précédé de quelques heures ton arrestation?

Arizona : pour m'en souvenir je m'en souviens. On s'est pris la tète par rapport …

Callie _coupant Arizona _: parce que je t'ai dit à l'époque que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fais l'amour avec toi

Arizona _étonnée_ : à l'époque ?

Callie _attrapant la main d'Arizona _: je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit là, je me souviens de tout ,de tes moindres gestes sur mon corps, ta tendresse, de ton parfum, des mots doux que tu m'as dit à l'oreille, du moments ou tu m'as fait atteindre le point de non retour, de ton regard dans le mien ,de notre premier baiser , de cette nuit que j'ai passé dans tes bras après avoir uni nos deux corps pour la première fois

Arizona _les larmes aux yeux_: alors pourquoi me faire croire le contraire ?

Callie _une larme coulant sur sa joue_: j'avais peur ! Peur de t'aimer, peur de mon amour pour toi, peur du regard des autres, et puis le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma mère n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. C'est elle qui a mis la drogue dans ta veste et qui à appeler la police pour m'éloigner de toi,

Arizona : pourquoi ?

Callie : après t'avoir dit que je ne me souvenais de rien, tu es parti sous la douche. J'étais tellement mal, que je l'ai appelé lui racontant notre nuit d'amour et les sentiments que j'éprouver pour toi .elle ne l'a pas supporté et à tous fais pour nous séparer ! .Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur ni de ma mère ni du reste

Arizona _essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Callie_: Quesque je dois comprendre Callie?

Callie : je t'ai menti je savais que tu travailler ici, si je suis venu c'est pour te dire que je t'aime, que je veux m'endormir tous les soirs dans tes bras, être aussi près de toi que l'on a été cette fameuse nuit et…

_Callie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Arizona posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura une éternité .malheureusement pour elles, Teddy et mark ne put s'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil pour voir se qu'il en était _

Teddy : hum! Hum!

Arizona _ne pouvant décoller ses lèvres de la Latina _: Quesque tu veux teddy? Dégage ses pas le moment

Mark _plaisantant_ : je peux me joindre?

Arizona _déçu de devoir interrompre ce baiser _: c'est pas vrai , il y a pas assez de chambre de garde dans cette hôpital

Callie _chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Arizona: _t'inquiète pas, on se rattrapera se soir

_Arizona lui fit un sourire timide, elle regrettait déjà son appel quelques heures auparavant._

Teddy: alors les filles merci qui ?

Arizona et Callie _en riant _: merci teddy !

Teddy : depuis le temps que je vous dis, que je suis un petit génie mais personne ne me crois dans cette hôpital

Arizona : oui d'ailleurs en parlant de petit génie, mark, j'ai gagné mon parie tu me dois 50 euros, mon pote

Mark : non pas d'accord t'as triché, tu la connaissais déjà

Callie : quoi vous avez parié sur moi ?

Arizona _gêné_ : oui …

Callie : et c'était quoi exactement votre parie ?

Mark _fier de lui : _le premier qui se tapez la nouvelle titulaire

Callie _regardant Arizona _: et tu parie sur toutes les nouvelles recrues de l'hôpital ?

Arizona_ vraiment gêné _: non c'est juste que mark était tellement sure de lui quand il parlait de se tapez la petite nouvelle que j'ai voulu le faire douter

Callie : et bien félicitation mon amour tu viens de gagner 50 euros !

Arizona se mit à rire : quoi, tu étais entrain de te moquer de moi c'est pas sympa de me faire marcher

Callie : mon aussi je t'aime mon amour

Callie_ se retourna vers mark : _mark envoie la monnaie tu as perdu! Et si ça peut te consoler toute façon tu n'avais aucune chance !

_Mark sorti les billets de sa poche_

Mark : bon et si on allait au réfectoire, je sais pas vous mais tant d'émotion dans ce monde cruelle ma donnait faim

Arizona : ok allez-y je vous rejoins

Callie : tu viens pas ? Y a un problème ?

Arizona : non, non. J'ai juste un coup de fil à passer.

Callie : ok

_Callie prit le temps de poser un doux baiser sur la joue de la blonde ,avant de partir au réfectoire accompagner de teddy et mark .une fois seul, Arizona se précipita sur son téléphone composant le même numéro que plutôt dans la matinée._

…**.. : **Allo

Arizona : oui c'est encore moi

….. : Un problème ?

Arizona _gênée _: oui enfin, dis moi, il est trop tard pour annuler ?

…: tu plaisante! Arizona bien sure qu'il est trop tard

Arizona : tu peux vraiment rien faire !

…. : non, il est trop tard, je t'avais prévenu

Arizona _déçu_ : à quelle heure est le rdv ?

… : 22h30 est un colis devrait arriver chez toi pour 19h tout est réglé de ton coté ?

Arizona : oui on peut dire ça, bon je te laisse.

_Arizona à peine avait elle raccroché, qu'elle se mit à sangloter. Elle était tellement bouleversé qu'elle ne se rendu même pas compte que Karef venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vu la blonde dans cette état il s'approcha d'elle _

Karef : Dr Robbins Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Arizona _froide_ : ça va Karef, ne perd pas ton temps ici va travailler

Karef : je ne pense pas que me préoccuper de vous sois une perte de temps !

Arizona : excuse-moi Alex, je ne voulais pas être désagréable

Karef : vous voulez en parler ?

Arizona : toute façon, tu vas finir par l'apprendre tôt ou tard et puis t'es un mec bien un peu con parfois mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Karef _essayant de détendre l'atmosphère _: merci pour le mec bien et pour le con aussi

Arizona : ok je vais tout te raconter mais avant tout tu me promets de garder ça pour toi pour le moment

Karef : promis

Pendant ce temps là au réfectoire

Callie : vous n'avez pas trouvé Arizona bizarre tout à l'heure

Teddy: Quesque tu vas t'imaginer encore ?

Mark _sérieux_ : moi je sais ce qui la tracasse!

Callie : c'est quoi

Mark _commencent à rire _: elle a peur que tu nous racontes à quels points elle n'assure pas au lit

Teddy : tu changeras jamais toi !

Mark : bah quoi !

Callie _détendu_ : écoute moi bien Mark, si il y a bien un truc sure le quel Arizona ne doit pas s'inquiéter, c'est sur ce que je pourrais dire sur ses performances. Je te rappelle que je viens de parcourir une paire de kilomètres pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimer mais aussi pour ses prouesses sexuels !

Mark : oh, oh continu tu m'intéresses

_Mark avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il fut surpris d'entendre _

Arizona _s'adressant à mark : _qu'es qui t'intéresse mark ?

_Callie et teddy se mirent à rirent _

Mark : non, non rien d'important

Teddy _amusé_ : mais si vas-y Mark pose lui la question ?

Callie : Mark voulait savoir si tu assurais au lit ?

Arizona _charmeuse_ : et qu'es que tu lui à répondu ?

Callie : je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas fait autant de kilomètres pour rien

Arizona : bonne réponse, d'autres questions Mark ?

Mark : non, je crois que je vais allez travailler !

Arizona _reprenant son sérieux _: attends mark j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à vous dire mais d'abord laissez moi 5 minutes pour en parler avec Callie seul à seul.

_Arizona prit Callie par la main avant de l'emmener dans une des salles les plus proches _

Callie _inquiète_ : tout va bien ?

Arizona : non pas vraiment, écoute tu te souviens ce matin quand je t'ai trouvé dans le lit avec teddy ?

Callie : je croyais que le problème été réglé ?

Arizona : laisse-moi continuer stp. Donc quand je vous ai vu ensemble je l'ai pas supporté et je vous ai dis en claquant la porte ,que dés se soir j'aurai quitté l'appartement ?

Callie : oui mais tu n'as plus besoin maintenant!

Arizona _très mal _: c'est pas si simple. Ce matin, après être parti de l'appart je me suis rendu à l'hôpital et j'étais tellement en colère,

Callie _sentent le stress monté _: Arizona, ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Arizona _les larmes aux yeux_: je suis désolé Callie

Callie _paniqué_ : Arizona ?

_Arizona à chaudes larmes _: je me suis engagé pour l'armée ce matin, je pars dés ce soir pour 3 mois en 'Afghanistan


	7. Chapter 7

_Arizona à chaudes larmes _: je me suis engagé pour l'armée ce matin, je pars dés ce soir pour 3 mois en Afghanistan

Callie : Arizona, dis moi que c'est pas vrai ? t'as pas pu faire ça ?

Arizona _toujours en pleure _: tu vas me quitter ?

Callie _surprise_ : quoi ? Non !

Arizona : tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir

Callie : ta raison, j'attends que tu montes dans l'avion et puis à ton arrivé, tu recevras une lettre de rupture

Arizona _en pleure _: je le savais que tu allais me quitter, toute façon …..

Callie la coupant nette : Arizona, je plaisante! Ta vraiment cru que j'allais te quitter à peine retrouver ?

Arizona se calmant : bah ….

Callie : écoute moi bien Robbins, je n'ai aucune attention de te quitter. J'ai su t'attendre deux ans alors crois moi, 3 mois c'est une petite gouttes d'eau à coté ! Maintenant je veux que tu me promettes deux choses

Arizona : les quelles ?

Callie: d'abords, promets moi de ne pas jouer les héros .ensuite jures moi qu'après cette mission tu te désengageras de l'armée, car je n'ai aucune envie de passer le reste de ma vie à angoisser, trois mois c'est largement suffisant !

Arizona _essayant après-en de la rassurer: _ne t'inquiète, ma mission n'est pas d'aller au combat mais juste de remplacer un médecin, qui …..

Arizona _cherchant une excuse _: qui à dut rentrer d'urgence dans sa puis je vais rejoindre mon père là bas, c'est lui que j'ai appelé ce matin.

Callie : et ton père ne t'as pas dissuadé de le rejoindre ?

Arizona : Callie, mon père est colonel de l'armée, alors crois moi quand je lui ai dit que je voulais le rejoindre, là seule chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il été fière de moi !

Callie : bon et maintenant comment ça se passe ?

Arizona : le chef Webber est au courant et il garde ma place pendant mon absence, je dois être à la maison avant 18h45 car mon uniforme ainsi que mon ordre de mission doit arriver par colis à 19 h précis et enfin je dois me rendre sur la base militaire de Seattle car c'est là bas que mon avion décollera à 22h 30 précis

Callie : 22h30 ? Mais il est déjà 14h30, il faut que tu parles à teddy et mark, ensuite je suppose que tu dois faire le point avec le reste du service de pédiatrie avant de partir ?

Arizona : oui et je pense que j'en ai pour un moment, mais si tous ce passe bien je pense que je serai tout juste rentré à la maison pour recevoir le colis.

Callie _un peu vexée_: ok ! Et dans l'histoire je suis censé te dire en revoir quand ? Maintenant ? entre deux de tes consultations? Car vu ton planning militaire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour moi là dedans

Arizona _surprise _: quoi ? Non ! Toi, tu me rejoins à 18h30 devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, on rentre à l'appartement et après on verra! Mais si mes calculs sont bon on à environ trois heures devant nous avant que mon taxi n'arrive !

Callie _moqueuse_ : super ça nous laissera le temps de faire un scrabble

_Arizona s'approcha dangereusement du corps de Callie _

Arizona : c'est marrant mais j'avais imaginé autre chose pour nos retrouvailles ou pour mon départ c'est toi qui vois

Callie : ah oui ? Et tu pourrais pas m'en donner un avant gout car comment te dire j'ai très envie …

_Callie fut coupé très rapidement par Arizona qui ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le rapprochement entre les deux fut tellement instance qu'Arizona ouvrit d'un geste très assuré le bouton de jean que Callie portait mais la Latina saisi la main d'Arizona avant même de la laisser allez plus loin._

Arizona _surprise_ : t'en as pas envie ?

Callie : pas envie, tu te fou de moi je ne demande que ça mais j'ai pas envie qu'on face ça ici comme ça à la vas vite sous prétexte que tu partes se soir.

Arizona _déçu_ : qu'es que je dois comprendre ?

Callie : Arizona la seule fois ou on a fais l'amour, j'en ai gardé un souvenir magique instance, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse prendre le temps de faire l'amour avec tendresse et non dans la précipitation dans une vulgaire chambre de l'hôpital !mais d'après ce que tu ma dit se soir on aura un peu plus de temps, et puis je suis sure que teddy comprendra si elle devait ne pas rentrer avant une certaine heure

Arizona _avec le sourire _: je pense que j'ai bien saisi ta demande et disons que je ferai en sorte de combler ton désir. Bon maintenant je dois filer si tu veux avoir ton moments magique, il ne faudrait pas que je traine de trop!

Callie : ok file!

_Arizona s'exécuta aussi vite, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle rejoignit teddy et mark pour leurs expliquer la situation. Le moins que l'on puisse dire s'est qu'il n'en revenait pas. Mark prit l'annonce de son départ avec une certaine tristesse, tandis que teddy se sentait vraiment coupable et en colère envers la décision de son amie. Malgré tout, ses deux amis lui avait promis de prendre soin de Callie pendant son absence .le reste de l'après midi se passa sans soucie, Arizona avait réussi à finir dans les temps tous se qu'elle avait prévu de faire .Vers 18h, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changeait puis prit la direction de l'entrée ou Callie l'attendez, et à sa grande surprise Callie n'était pas seule._

Derek : alors comme ça tu comptais partir sans nous dire en revoir?

Arizona : non c'est juste que j'aime pas les adieux

Callie : les adieux pourquoi tu ne comptes pas revenir?

Arizona : ne joue pas sur les mots !

Mark : bon et bien je crois que c 'est le moment de se faire un gros câlin Robbins

_Puis il prit Arizona dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille_: fais attention à toi !

Derek: Mark n'en profite pas! Bon ma belle rdv dans trois mois !

_Puis Derek prit à son tour Arizona avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Karef_

Arizona: et toi tu n'as pas intérêt de faire le lèche botte avec mon remplacent sinon je te vire à mon retour!

Karef : promis

Arizona _se tournant vers teddy _: bon il ne reste plus que toi

Teddy _les larmes aux yeux _: le meilleur pour la fin !

Arizona _en pleure _: approche, _elle la prit dans ses bras : _tu vas me manquer

Teddy : toi aussi ! prend soin de toi

Arizona : promis et n'en profite pas pour remettre Callie dans ton lit pendant mon absence !

Teddy : promis allez file et profite de ta dernière soirée.

_Arizona mit sa main autour de la taille de Callie puis prirent la direction de l'appartement d'Arizona .à peine les deux femmes étaient-elles rentrées que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Arizona ouvrit ,saisi le colis puis referma la porte aussitôt._

Arizona : je crois que les choses sérieuses commencent!

Callie _d'un air taquin _: pas mal l'uniforme ! Ça pourrait me donner quelques idées !

Arizona _charmeuse_ : à oui mais avant je vais allez prendre une douche, mais tu veux peut être m'accompagner ?

Callie _voix très sensuel _: c'est un ordre lieutenant Robbins?

_Arizona lui fit signe de la suivre. À peine l'eau de la douche coulé que l'atmosphère entre elles furent déjà très chaude .elles prirent rapidement leur douche sous des regards très coquin mais ça ne fut qu'au moment de sortir de la douche que les choses devenu explosif entre elles. Toutes deux enfila une serviette autour de la taille, puis Arizona se plaça derrière Callie posant ses mains sur ses reins tout en posant ses lèvres dans son cou puis se mit à l'aide de sa langue à ramasser les gouttelettes d'eau fraichement posé sur la Callie .celle-ci ferma les yeux se laissant faire. Entre temps Arizona avez laissé glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Callie puis tout en continuant ,se dirigea vers la chambre . Pendant se cours trajet toute deux en avez perdu leurs serviettes mais ça na perturba pas Callie qui continua à embrasser Arizona avec fougue et passion, avant de la coller contre un des murs de la chambre. Callie se mit ensuite à la caresser avant de lui embrasser toute la partie supérieure de son corps .Après quelques minutes torride , Callie poussa Arizona sur le lit et se mit à califourchon avant de prendre le temps, de regarder le moindre centimètre du corps de sa blonde et de glisser sa jambe entre celle d'Arizona ,qui prit à son tour le temps de lui caresser les seins puis le bas du ventre pour arriver enfin entre les jambes de Callie qui à peine avait elle senti les mains de laa blonde, eut un léger gémissement avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la zone la plus sensible du corps de sa eut de nombreux petit gémissements venant de la part des deux jeunes femmes, avant d'atteindre, le gémissement, celui du point de non retour, celui qui les firent monté ensemble aux septièmes ciels. _

_Après ce moments d'intimité intense, Arizona prit Callie dans ses bras et elles ne se quittèrent une seule secondes du regard .Au bout d'une demi heure la réalité les rattrapa lorsque Arizona vu affiché sur son réveil 21h 39._

Arizona : Callie, il me reste 20 minutes avant de partir et si je ne me lève pas maintenant, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer

Callie : je sais c'est pour ça que je te retiens qui c'est l'avion partira peut être sans toi

Arizona : bien joué, mais tous ce que tu vas gagner c'est que je n'aurai pas le temps de t'embrasser une dernière fois.

Callie ; ok c'est bon j'ai compris file à la salle de bain te préparer, je m'occupe de préparer ton sac.

Arizona _amusé_ : ok, par contre évite le super flux pas besoin de bikini ou de robe de soirée et puis laisse tombé la trousse de maquillage, mets juste l'essentiel !

_15 minutes plus tard _

Arizona : c'est bon je suis prête!

Callie : hey ! T'es bien trop sexy dans cette uniforme, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça !

Arizona _soucieuse_ : t'arrête tes bêtises oui !et puis je te rappelle que je ne part pas pour me faire draguer mais pour travailler. D'ailleurs tu es bien consciente qu'une fois là bas je ne pourrais pas t'appeler ? Il n'y a aucune possibilité de se joindre, à part t'écrire, je serrai complètement coupé du monde.

Callie _sentant le stress du départ arrivé : _oui je sais mais comme tu la dis on pourra s'écrire et puis ça a ses cotés romantiques !

Arizona : si tu le dis !

_Quand tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Le conducteur du taxi se présenta à la porte en me demandant de bien vouloir lui donner mes bagages et me précisa qu'il m'attendrait en bas._

Callie _très nerveuse _: et bien je crois que le moment est arrivé !

_Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà les larmes coulaient le long de son visage_

Arizona : Callie je ne sais pas quoi te dire!

Callie ; et bien dis moi juste que tout va bien se passer

Arizona : non je crois que j'ai mieux

_Puis elle prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre _: je t'aime

Callie _émue _: c 'est la première fois que tu me le dit

Arizona _un peu gêné: _oui et j'espère pas la dernière,bon il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

_Elles prirent le temps de s'embrasser une dernière fois avant que Callie lui glissa cette dernière phrase _

Callie _en pleure _: Arizona …moi aussi je t'aime

_Puis Arizona s'engouffra dans l'escalier de l'immeuble afin d'y rejoindre son taxi .C'était la dernière fois qu'elle se verrait avant de long mois ._


	8. Chapter 8

_Puis Arizona s'engouffra dans l'escalier de l'immeuble afin d'y rejoindre son taxi .C'était la dernière fois qu''elle se verrait avant de long mois._

_Une semaine s'était écoulé _

Teddy : Callie, dépêche-toi de sortir de la douche, on va être en retard

Callie : deux secondes, je finis de m'habiller

Teddy: si j'avais su que tu prenais autant de temps le matin, je ne t'aurai pas proposé de t'installer avec nous !

Callie : arrête t'aurai pas put trouver meilleure colocataire

Teddy : toute façon, j'avais pas le choix, Arizona m'aurait tué si je t'avais laissé emménager ailleurs .D'ailleurs en parlant d'Arizona j'ai peux être quelque chose pour toi qui va te faire sortir, plus vite de la salle de bain

Callie : ah oé et quoi ?

Teddy : le facteur est passé pendant que tu étais sous la douche

Callie: quoi! T'aurai pas pu me le dire avant

_Callie sorti précipitamment, se dirigea vers teddy pour lui arracher la lettre des mains avant de s'enfermer aussi vite dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe _

**Callie,**

**Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, ici je n'ai pas une seconde à moi.**

**Le vol à été long et pesant, surtout en repensent au dernier mot que tu m'as dit avant de partir .je me suis vite mise au travail, le seul moment de répit fut les retrouvailles avec mon père. Au moment ou je t'écris, il fait nuit, je suis sous ma tente seul et lorsque je m'endors je pense à toi .tu me manques à un tel point tu ne peux pas t'imaginer bon je dois te laisser car je vais prendre mon tour de garde **

**Je t'aime Arizona **

_Callie ne perdu pas une seule seconde pour répondre à la blonde .une semaine s'était écoulé alors qu'Arizona discuté avec un soldat blesser._

Soldat : Dr Robbins du courrier pour vous

Arizona: pose le dans ma tente stp je regarderai plus tard.

Soldat : à vos ordres !

_Quelques heures plus tard, Arizona rentra dans sa tente, pour prendre enfin le temps de lire son courrier _

**Mon ange,**

**J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour moi ici le temps me parait être une éternité depuis que tu es parti. Teddy s'est donné pour mission de me chouchouter jusqu'à ton retour, et m'a proposé de m'installer dans ta chambre .Mais rien ne remplace ton regard, ni ta présence surtout la nuit .je suis contente que tu es retrouvé ton père. Pas une seule seconde ne passe sans penser à toi. Vivement que tu reviennes, tu me manques **

**Je t'aime Callie **

_Un mois et demi s'était écouler et chaque semaine depuis le départ d'Arizona, elles se transmettaient des lettres plus romantique les unes que les autres pour Callie et plus tendu du coté d'Arizona._

Callie _soucieuse_ : c'est bizarre ca fait plus de dix jours que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre d'Arizona

Teddy: arrête de stresser il y a certainement dut y avoir un peu de retard dans les services postaux

Callie : tu crois ?

Teddy : mais oui j'en suis sure !

_Une semaine plus tard, _

Callie _très stresser _: c'est pas normal, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponses, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter

Teddy: écoute si il était arrivé quelque chose, on nous aurait prévenu, alors détend toi

Callie: j'en ai marre d'attendre c'est insupportable !

Teddy : tu n'a plus qu'un mois à attendre, prends ton mal en patience.

Callie : oé c'est facile pour toi

_Une semaine s'était encore écoulé, lorsque Callie reçu enfin des nouvelles d'Arizona _

**Callie**

**Je sais déjà d'avance que tu dois me détester de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais à partir de maintenant cela n'arrivera plus, Cette lettre est la dernière que tu recevras .Trop de chose et de temps nous ont séparés, ne m'attends plus car désormais mon cœur appartient à une autre personne que toi .je suis désolé. J'espère qu'a mon retour, les choses se passeront sans haine, ni rancœur.**

**Prends soin de toi, sois heureuse.**

**Arizona **

_Callie resta muette face, à cette lettre de rupture .les sanglots de la Latina ne fut pas long à arriver. Heureusement se jour là teddy ne tardât pas à rentrait à l'appartement._

Teddy _voyant une lettre dans les mains de Callie _: et bien ma belle c'est les mots d'amour de ta chérie qui te mettent dans un état pareil ?comment elle va ?

Callie _en pleure _: elle m'a quitté

Teddy : très marrant, bon alors rassuré elle est toujours en vie ?

Callie s'énervent : je viens de te dire qu'elle me quitter, ses propres mots on était « désormais mon cœur appartient à une autre personne que toi »

Teddy _abasourdi: _t'es pas sérieuse là, Arizona t'aime trop

Callie _en rage_: la preuve tient lit par toi même

_Puis elle lui tendit la lettre, au bout de quelques secondes _

Teddy : je sais pas quoi te dire, je suis désolé ma belle j'aurai jamais cru ça d'Arizona

Callie _prête à exploser _: et bien comme ça on est deux.

Teddy : d'après se qu'elle dit dans sa lettre elle compte quand même revenir, qui c'est les choses s'arrangeront peut être lors de son retour

Callie : teddy elle ne veut plus de moi, c'est fini, elle aime quelqu'un d'autre

Teddy : et alors tu n'as qu'a te battre pour la récupérer

Callie : je sais pas si j'en ai envie, l'idée d'être d'en ses bras alors qu'elle m'a trompé, je sais pas si j'en suis capable ?

Teddy : écoute laisse passer un peu de temps, là tu réagi de façon immédiate à la nouvelle se qui n'est pas forcément judicieux

Callie _se remettent à pleurer_: je l'aime teddy tu comprends je peux pas vivre sans elle, pourquoi elle me fait ça ?

_Teddy prit Callie dans ses bras .les deux premières nuit qui suivi furent très longues pour teddy qui resta prés de son amie .Callie refusa de manger pendant quatre jours, avant de capituler face à l'insistance de teddy et mark._

_Trois longues semaines s'était passé depuis, et le grand jour était arrivé .Arizona allait être confronté à celle qui fut pour une courte durée sa petite amie ainsi qu'a ses amis de toujours. Teddy de son coté avez hâte de pouvoir lui dire sa façon de penser et Callie elle avait décidé de reconquérir la blonde cout que cout. _

_Hôpital de Seattle 8h du matin _

Chef Webber: Arizona! Comme je suis content de vous revoir

Arizona : moi aussi chef, justement je devais vous voir. Est ce que le colonel Robbins vous a expliqué la situation ?

Chef Webber: oui, il m'a appelé hier soir et m'a dit que vous étiez en toute pour Seattle, accompagné d'un soldat gravement blesser à la jambe, et que si on ne l'opérait pas rapidement, il risquait l'amputation.

Arizona : c'est ça. Est-ce que le Dr Torres est déjà là ?

Chef Webber : non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver

Arizona : ok, vous pouvez la bipez en salle de trauma 1 je l'attendrai là bas, avec le patient

Chef Webber : d'accord, mais vous ne souhaitez pas prendre quelques jours de congés avant de reprendre ?

Arizona : avec votre permission j'aimerai reprendre dès aujourd'hui si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Chef Webber: c'est vous qui voyez

Arizona : merci chef, bonne journée

_Arizona parti aussitôt rejoindre son patient en salle de trauma, en attendant Callie._

Arizona : ne t'inquiète pas Owen, tu vas avoir droit au meilleur chirurgien orthopédique du pays

Owen : c'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, c'est plutôt pour toi

Arizona : je croyais qu'on s'était mis d' ne veux pas en parler

Owen : pourtant un jour il le faudra bien !

Arizona : tes constantes sont bonnes, mais l'infection s'aggrave

Owen : c'est ça fait comme si tu ne m'entendais pas mais …..

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une femme en blouse blanche pénétra dans la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. _

…**.. : **Bonjour Dr Callie Torres

Owen : bonjour Owen Hunt

Arizona : hum, bonjour

Callie surprise : bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu. T'as maigri

Arizona _distante_ : je je te présente Owen il à reçu une balle dans le genou, la situation sur place étant difficile, nous sommes rentrés ensemble pour qu'il puisse recevoir des soins plus adaptés

Callie : ok tu peux nous laisser stp, j'aimerais pouvoir lui faire des examens un peu plus approfondi.

Arizona : non je vais rester

Owen : Ari vas-y tout se passera bien ici et une fois les examens fini je te ferai bipez. D'ailleurs profite en pour allez te rafraichir car je sens ton odeur d'ici _lui dit il en plaisanta _

Arizona _inquiète_ : Owen, je compte sur toi.

_Puis elle disparut dans les couloirs, laissant seuls Callie et Owen _

Callie : bon à nous deux maintenant, quand j'appuie là…

Owen : aie ! Non mais ça va pas

Callie : ça fait mal s'était le but recherché

Owen : non mais vous êtes complètement cinglé

Callie : je vais poser quelques questions ou vous répondez ou je recommence. Tout d'abord vous avez l'air proche d'Arizona?

Owen : qu'es que ça peut vous faire

_Callie appuya de nouveau sur la jambe d'Owen _

Owen : aie ! C'est bon arrêté. Oui Arizona est mon amie

Callie : amie ou petite amie ?

Owen : je pense que vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'Arizona n'aime que les femmes

Callie: donc elle vous à parlé de moi

Owen : elle m'avait prévenu que vous me poseriez un tas de questions mais pas que vous me torturiez

Callie : Est-ce que sa petite amie est à Seattle ?

Owen : je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon Arizona me tuerait

Callie : je compte jusqu'à trois. Un, deux et ….

Owen : non elle n'est pas rentrée avec nous.

Callie : ok maintenant je crois qu'on peut s'occuper de votre jambe, on fait des examens complémentaires et ensuite on ira faire un petit tour au bloc

Owen: bah il était temps

_Pendant ce temps là, au détour d'un couloir Arizona tomba nez à nez avec teddy _

Teddy : salut, t'es enfin rentré ?

Arizona: bonjour

Teddy : tu as mauvaise mine

Arizona _distante_: le décalage horaire

Teddy : si tu le dis. Ca tombe que tu sois là je voulais te parler de l'appartement et si ça te convient …

Arizona _coupant teddy _: je ne compte pas réaménager avec vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel puis je verrai par la suite

Teddy : on est peut être pas obligé d'en arriver à une solution aussi extrême même si ton comportement envers Callie n'a pas été …..

Arizona _agressif_: je vais être clair, ça ne te regarde pas !

Teddy agacé : ok finalement ça vaut peut être mieux que tu ailles à l'hôtel.

Arizona : comme ça on est d'accord

Teddy _énervé_ : non je suis pas d'accord, pas d'accord sur la façon dont tu as traité Callie, ni sur le fait de l'avoir ramassé à la petite cuillère et encore moins de la façon dont tu es entrain de me parler.

Arizona _agressif _: va te faire foutre teddy !

_Puis Arizona tourna les talons, mais teddy ne l'entendu pas de cette manière, et lui saisi le bras pour la retenir _

Arizona _très agressif _: lâche-moi immédiatement teddy

Teddy _tenant tète _: sinon quoi ?

Arizona _au bord de la crise nerf se mit à hurler _: lâche-moi ou tu vas le regretter

Teddy _provocatrice_ : tu comptes faire quoi, m'en coller une ?

Teddy eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Arizona la poussa violemment contre le bureau d'accueil. Le choc fut tel que lorsque teddy tomba, elle s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière contre le coin du bureau .Quand Arizona vit le sang coulait sur le visage de son amie, elle prit la fuite, complètement paniqué.


	9. Chapter 9

_Teddy eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Arizona la poussa violemment contre le bureau d'accueil. Le choc fut tel que lorsque teddy tomba, elle s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière contre le coin du bureau .Quand Arizona vit le sang coulait sur le visage de son amie, elle prit la fuite, complètement paniqué._

_Après la fuite d'Arizona, une infirmière venu en aide à teddy et bipa mark, qui venu presque aussi vite _

Mark _inquiet_ : teddy comment tu te sens ?

Teddy _un peu sonné _: j'ai mal au crane, et je crois que cette furie vient de m'exploser l'arcade

Mark : tu as vu qui ta fait ça ?

Teddy: hum, pour l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu c'est Arizona

Mark : Arizona! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Teddy : j'aimerai bien le savoir, elle a complètement pété les plombs

Mark : bon on verra ça plus tard, pour le moment je t'emmène dans mon service, tu as besoin de quelques points de sutures, et c'est ton jour de chance, car tu as le meilleur chirurgien plastique devant toi.

Teddy : ok je te suis mais après toi tu viens avec moi car je compte avoir une petite explication avec elle

Mark : tu penses pas que vous devriez être seul pour discuter

Teddy : je préfère que tu sois dans les parages au cas où il lui prendrait encore la lubie de me sauter dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Mark : je vois, bon allez maintenant en route beauté avant que tu ne sois définitivement défiguré.

_Une demi-heure s'écoula depuis l'altercation, quand Callie rejoignit Owen en salle de trauma avec les résultats de ses examens_

Callie : bonne nouvelle, dans trente minutes ont va au bloc

Owen : le contraire m'aurai étonné.et ma jambe, on va pouvoir l'a sauvé?

Callie : elle est en mauvaise état mais dans deux semaines vous serez sur pied !

Owen rassuré : Arizona avait raison, vous êtes la meilleure

Callie _étonné : _Arizona vous a dit ça ?

Owen _gêné : _bah… euh …

Callie : il ya longtemps que vous l'a connaissez ?

Owen: depuis le premier jour où elle est arrivée sur le campement. On a très vite sympathisé, c'est une fille bien.

Callie : on peut peut-être se tutoyé ?

Owen : d'accord

_Alors que Callie était entrain d'expliquer les risques de l'opération, Arizona entra brusquement dans la salle, elle tremblait de partout, et semblait très nerveuse._

Callie: Arizona tout va bien ?

Arizona : laisse-nous Callie stp

Callie _s'approchant d'Arizona _: Arizona, tu trembles ?

Arizona _extrêmement nerveuse _: recule Callie, recule !

Owen : Callie sors je m'en occupe

Callie : mais …

Owen : Callie fais moi confiance sors !

_Callie prit la porte laissent seuls Owen et Arizona en pleure _

Arizona : je l'ai blessé Owen, je l'ai blessé

Owen i_nquiet _: ta blesser qui ?

_Arizona resta muet _

Owen : Arizona, regarde-moi ! Qu'es que tu as fait ?

Arizona: je l'ai pas fait exprès, elle m'a attrapé par le bras, et je l'ai poussé

Owen _paniqué_ : Arizona la personne que tu as blessée, ou était t'elle blessée exactement ?

Arizona _reprenant tout doucement c'est esprit _: teddy est mon ami, tu te rends compte j'ai agressé mon ami

Owen : Ari, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

Arizona : elle a l'arcade sourcilière ouverte

Owen _rassuré _: oufff…ok, rien de méchant. _Puis il reprit _: va la voir et excuse toi, explique lui, je suis sure qu'elle comprendra, si tu ne lui explique pas elle ne comprendra pas ton geste

Arizona _se braquant_: écoute moi bien Owen, personne, tu m'entends personne ne sera jamais rien, maintenant ce que je veux c'est oublier !

Owen _se mettant en colère: _tu ne peux pas oublier, jamais, mais tu peux l'accepter mais pour ça il va falloir du temps. Arizona si ça se trouve dans deux semaines je serai parti et vers qui tu te tourneras quand je ne serai plus là ?

Arizona : je repartirai avec toi

Owen : ne dit pas de bêtises, ton père ne te laissera jamais retourner sur le terrain, il est bien trop ronger par la culpabilité de ce qui est arrivé

Arizona : ce n'est pas de sa faute

Owen : ni de la tienne !

Arizona : si j'ai été formé pour ce genre de situation j'aurai dut …

Owen : Arizona, tu ne pouvais rien faire, alors arrête de te torturer.

Arizona _sceptique _: oé, bon et toi ou en est Callie? Ta série d'examens c'est bien passer ?

Owen _avec humour _: si tu ne prends pas en compte l'interrogatoire et la torture, plutôt bien.

Arizona _se mit à rire _: c'est quoi cette histoire de torture ?

_Pendant ce temps là, Callie dans ses pensées croisa mark et teddy au détour d'un couloir._

Callie _ne s'apercevant pas de la blessure de teddy _: ah, je vous cherchais

Teddy : ça tombe bien nous aussi, tu as vu Arizona ?

Callie : justement c'est d'elle dont je voulais vous parler, je viens de la croiser dans la salle de trauma, elle était bizarre, elle trembler et quand je me suis approcher d'elle pour l'examiner, elle a refusé et ma demander de sortir

Teddy : elle est encore en salle de trauma ?

Callie : oui

Teddy : ça tombe bien, j'ai deux mots à lui dire

Callie : hey, teddy qu'es qui t'es arrivé à l'œil

Teddy : justement c'est de ça dont je veux lui parler, figure toi que ton ex ma littéralement projeter au sol.

Callie _surprise_ : tu plaisante, Arizona ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche

Teddy : et bien il faut croire qu'elle a pris de mauvaises habitudes en Afghanistan

Mark _essayant de calmer la situation _: teddy, tu devrais y aller mollo quand même elle a du en baver là bas

Teddy : donc elle peut m'agresser quand bon lui semble ?

Mark : j'ai pas dit ça

Callie : attends teddy, c'est pas une bonne idée

Teddy _agacée_ : Callie, si Arizona s'en est pris à moi c'est parce que je prenais ta défense alors tu pourrais me renvoyer l'appareil

Mark : teddy ne lui demande pas de choisir entre toi et Arizona c'est complètement stupide

Teddy _avec remord _: c'est vrai, je suis désolé Callie j'aurai pas du te dire ça

Callie: t'inquiète. Teddy je comprends que tu sois en colère mais stp ne la brusque pas, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

Teddy : je te promets de pas lui rendre l'appareil, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre

Callie _ironisant _: c'est déjà pas mal

Ils se dirigèrent très rapidement vers la salle de trauma. Une fois sur place

Teddy _le regard fixé dans les yeux d'Arizona : _je te cherchais !

Arizona _sur la défensive _: et bien tu m'as trouvé !

Teddy : tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Arizona _arrogante: _je vois pas non !

Owen : Arizona !

Arizona : Owen reste en dehors de ça stp

Mark _gêné_ : teddy vient c'est pas le bon moment

Teddy _s'adressant à Arizona _: pourquoi t'es revenu ?

Arizona : pardon ?

Owen _s'adressant à teddy _: svp laissé tomber

Arizona _agacé _: Owen, il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose

Owen _s'adressant à Arizona : _et moi il me semble qu'on vient d'avoir une discussion à se sujet

Arizona : oui et il me semble Owen qu'on a fini cette discussion, et en se qui te concerne teddy si tu continues, je te préviens ça va mal finir

Owen _s'énervant_: bon ça suffit maintenant , soldat Robbins je vous demande de présenter vos excuses immédiatement, et c'est un ordre !

Arizona : mais mon lieutenant …

Owen : Robbins, je ne plaisante pas

_Tout le monde fut surpris de voir qu'Arizona ne rétorqua pas et exécuta l'ordre aussi vite_

Arizona : je suis désolé

Owen : maintenant j'aimerais que tous le monde sorte sauf vous teddy .j'aimerais vous parler

Arizona _avec de gros yeux _: Owen !

Owen : ne t'inquiète pas Arizona.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Callie sortie la première suivi de mark et Arizona .Alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte, Mark décida de rejoindre son service laissant seules les deux femmes. Alors qu'elles patientaient en silence, Callie remarqua qu'un fil de pansement s'était accroché dans la chevelure d'Arizona, elle tendit la main pour le saisir.

Arizona surprise : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Callie : tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux _puis elle tendit à nouveau son bras _

Arizona : ne me touche pas !

Callie _essayant de la rassuré _: Arizona, c'est juste un fil _puis elle s'avança de nouveau_

Arizona _stressé _: t'es sourde, pousse toi j'ai dit !

Callie _vexée _: je te dégoute t'en que ça ?

Arizona _essayant de changer de discussion :_ mais de quoi ils parlent ?

Callie : tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

Arizona _froide_ : parce que la réponse ne te plairez pas !

Callie _les larmes aux yeux _: c'est pas toi qui me parler dans ta lette d'éviter la rancœur. Je ne mérite pas que tu me traite comme ça . T'as changé Arizona !

Arizona _déviant son regard de Callie _: à qui la faute ?

Callie : quoi! Mais j'ai rien avoir là dedans

Arizona _de nouveau agressif _: si tu n'étais pas revenu il y a trois mois rien ne serai arrivé

Callie _blessée_ : tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? Et puis je te rappelle que grâce à moi tu as rencontré la femme de ta vie en Afghanistan

Arizona _provocatrice_ : c'est vrai, enfaite tu sais quoi c'est la seule chose de bien que tu es fais pour moi.

Callie _une larme sur la joue_: bon ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu, quand ils auront fini, dit à Owen de me faire bipez et arranges toi pour ne pas être là quand je reviendrai.

_Callie fit quelques mètres puis revient sur ses pas _

Callie _en pleure : _je suis une idiote et dire que j'avais d'en l'idée de me battre pour toi ,malgré que tu mets trompé et blesser. Tu m'as détruite le jour ou tu m'as annoncé que tout étais fini. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais profiter de ma nouvelle situation de célibataire. Tu m'as dit d'être heureuse et bien ne t'inquiète pas , je compte mettre en pratique tes conseils.

_Après cela elle partit laissant seul Arizona qui fut sans aucune réaction, elle resta figer devant la porte._

_Dans la salle de trauma _

Owen : écoutez, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais je sens que vous tenez à Arizona

Teddy : pour le moment je dirai plutôt que je lui en veux

Owen : je sais qu'elle vous à dit le contraire mais croyez moi elle ne tenait pas le même discours avant que vous ne rentriez,

Teddy c'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donné

Owen : ça vous dérange si on se tutoie ?

Teddy: non ça ne me dérange pas

Owen : teddy, je t'assure qu'elle tient à toi

Teddy : j'en doute pas, mais si elle continu comme ça

Owen : laisse-lui du temps, elle finira par te parler

Teddy : elle a aucune envie de me parler, tu as bien vu, elle n'a même pas été capable de s'excuser de sa propre initiative

Owen _gêné: _je peux rien te dire, mais laisse lui le temps de faire le point

Teddy: je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ?

_Owen prit teddy par la main,_

Owen : je sais qu'on se connait pas ,mets fais moi confiance, et promets moi de ne pas lui tourner le dos

Teddy _étonné par le geste d'Owen _: je ne peux rien promettre, je suis désolé

Owen : c'est ta meilleure amie !

Teddy : non, c'était ma meilleure amie


	10. Chapter 10

Owen : c'est ta meilleure amie !

Teddy : non, c'était ma meilleure amie

Owen : tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère

Teddy: peut être

_Alors qu'Owen et teddy discutaient, on frappa à la porte _

Arizona : Owen ils t'attendent au bloc

Owen : ok, ou est Callie ?

Arizona : je sais pas, elle a demandait qu'on la bipe, quand tu seras prêt.

Owen : ah! D'accord. Vous avez pu parler?

Arizona _ironique _: on peut dire ça, bon on se retrouve à ton réveil ?

Owen : ça marche et ne fais pas de bêtises pendant ma sieste !

_Une semaine plus tard _

_L'opération d'Owen s'était passé, sans incidents et Callie avait pu éviter comme promis l'amputation. Arizona passait beaucoup de temps entre son travail et Owen. Mais pour se qui était du reste rien avait changé, Arizona refusait toujours de parlait avec ses amis, mais les choses allaient changer._

_Owen était seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, lorsque Callie entra _

Callie: bonjour

Owen : enfin te voilà !

Callie: je te manquais tant que ça ?

Owen : Callie dis moi que je peux sortir, j'en peux plus d'être enfermer ici

Callie : Owen, on a dit deux semaines ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais te garder en observation, au cas où !

_On frappa à la porte_

Callie : je te préviens, si c'est Arizona, je pars

Owen : entrez !

Teddy : salut la compagnie, comment tu vas soldat ?

Owen : bien, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiète pour moi

Teddy : les amis de mes amis sont mes amis

Owen : tiens Arizona est à nouveau ton amie ?

Teddy : on peut parler d'autre chose que d'Arizona

Owen : et tu veux parler de quoi ?

Teddy : ça te dit d'aller boire un verre chez Joe c'est un petit bar à 50 mètres de l'hôpital

Owen : j'aimerais bien mais Callie refuse de me laisser sortir

Teddy _s'adressant à Callie _: tu peux pas faire une exception pour se soir, je te promets de le ramener avant minuit à l'hôpital

Callie : teddy je suis pas sure que se soit raisonnable

Teddy : oh merci Callie, t'es un amour

Callie : j'ai pas dit oui

Owen : stp Callie juste deux heures, le temps que je m'oxygène

Callie : bon d'accord mais je vous accompagne, je préfère être là, je serai plus rassurée

Teddy : ok marché conclue

Callie: bon j'y vais il me reste une heure pour finir mes dossiers et prendre ma douche avant de vous rejoindre, à tout à l'heure

Owen : ok et encore merci

_Puis Callie quitta la chambre_

Owen : teddy je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais moi si, as-tu Arizona ses derniers jours?

Teddy : je l'ai aperçut de loin, pourquoi ?

Owen : elle est au plus mal, si ça continu ça va mal finir

Teddy : écoute on en a déjà parlé, elle ne veut pas de mon aide, qu'est que tu veux que je fasse ?

Owen : je sais pas, enfaite je sais plus, je me persuade depuis le début qu'elle va remonter la pente, mais plus les jours passent, plus elle s'enfonce

Teddy: c'est vrai que je l'a trouve très fatigué

Owen : elle ne mange presque rien et ça depuis 8 semaines

Teddy : tu veux vraiment rien me dire

Owen : je peux pas je lui et juré

Teddy _déçu _: ok, toute façon y en a un bien vous deux qui finira par cracher le morceau, d'ici là prêt par toi je reviens dans 30 minutes

Owen _souriant_: ok à tout de suite

Trente minutes plus tard comme convenu, teddy délogea Owen, et prit la direction du bar. Après quelques bières, Callie les avez rejoint, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Alors que tous faisait la fête, teddy reçu un appel urgent de Karef,

Karef: Dr Altamn, il faut que vous veniez, c'est urgent

Teddy: Karef ça peut pas attendre demain, je ne suis pas de garde

Karef : non, le problème c'est le docteur Robbins, elle s'est légèrement blesser en faisant un malaise, et elle refuse qu'une autre personne que vous la soigne

Teddy: je préviens Callie, et j'arrive tout de suite

Karef: non, surtout pas, elle ne veut voir que vous

Teddy : et en plus madame est exigeante, bon ok dans se cas j'arrive tout de suite

_Teddy raccrocha son téléphone et expliqua discrètement la situation à Owen qui décida de rester avec Callie et son amie pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, teddy arriva sur place._

Teddy : Karef, ou est elle ?

Karef: elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de garde

Teddy _un peu énervée: _ok, puis_ elle frappa à la porte _Arizona c'est teddy ouvre moi

Arizona derrière la porte : t'es seul, tu me le promets ?

Teddy _perdant patience _: oui alors maintenant, ouvre moi !

Arizona : ok mais munie toi de fil, d'aiguille, de gaz, alcool, gant, et pansement

Teddy : ok je reviens dans 5 minutes, tu bouges pas

_Cinq minutes, plus tard,_

Teddy: Arizona j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, je vais rentrer maintenant

Arizona : ok

_Teddy entra et vit Arizona, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'avança et vu le sang qui coulait le long de sa main Teddy voulu s'avancé pour la soigner_

Arizona _cria_ : stop! Ne t'avance pas

Teddy _étonné_ _de sa réaction_: je voulais juste …

Arizona : je sais, tu voulais juste faire ton travail

Teddy : oui, alors laisse-moi faire pour que je puisse rejoindre mes amis

Arizona : non, écoute moi et après tu décideras de me prendre en charge ou non

Teddy _fatigué de discuter _: d'accord vas y je t'écoute mais dépêche toi

Arizona _froide_: si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce qu'il n'ya qu'a toi que je pouvais demander de me soigner, et crois moi si j'avais pu faire autrement, je ne te mettrai pas dans cette situation

Teddy : Arizona se n'est qu'une coupure à la main, deux points de sutures et on en parle plus

Arizona : non ce n'est pas qu'une coupure à la main, teddy quand j'étais en Afghanistan, j'ai peut être contracté le sida par accident .j'ai fait une erreur d'inattention .les premiers test conclu que je ne l'ai pas mais je dois attendre 3 mois après le premier pour avoir les résultats définitif

Teddy _choqué par la révélation _: Arizona !

Arizona _toujours distante _: si tu veux pas me soigner, je le comprendrai et dans ce cas …

Teddy _la stoppant: _mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Arizona, tu es mon amie, bien sure que je vais te soigner, on prendra juste des mesures de préventions c'est tout

Arizona : ok

Teddy _eut une seconde d'arrêt _: je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris que tu vivais avec cette épée de Damoclès sur la tète, j'ai rien compris .bon maintenant, je te soigne et après tu viens avec moi

Arizona : ou ?

Teddy : tu verras

Arizona _de nouveau à cran _: teddy jures moi que tu ne diras rien à Callie !

Teddy : je te le jure, mais en parlant de Callie, elle t'aime, tu sais ?

Arizona _froide _: c'est son problème, mais elle ferait bien de passer à autre chose

Teddy un peu déçu : ok au moins ça à le mérite d'être honnête

Arizona : par contre je sais que tu apprécie Owen, mais laisse moi lui dire que je t'en ai parlé d'accord ?

Teddy : d'accord

Vingt minutes après, teddy en avait fini avec la main d'Arizona,

Teddy: bon ça s'est fais, maintenant change toi et retrouve moi chez Joe

Arizona : non j'ai pas envie

Teddy : t'es sure car Owen est là bas

Arizona : t'aurai du commencer par ça, il faut absolument que je lui parle, ça tombe bien

_Pendant ce temps là au bar _

Owen : Callie, tu crois pas que t'as assez bu pour se soir ?

Callie _euphorique_ : t'inquiète pas pour moi, je profite juste de l'instant présent

Owen : en te tapant la première venu ?

Callie: je te rappelle que je suis célibataire

Owen _septique_ : oui et aussi très malheureuse et je ne pense pas que ça soit la solution à tes problèmes

Callie : quels problèmes ?

Owen : Callie ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi,

Callie : écoute, j'ai décidé de passez à autre chose !

Owen _déçu_ : tu peux pas lui faire ça !

Callie _s'énervant_ : elle à refait sa vie, elle m'a trompé

Owen : ok ta raison mais …

Callie : mais rien Owen, laisse-moi refaire la mienne stp

Owen : ta raison, je suis désolé, je me mêle de se qui ne me regarde pas .et au faite, tu ne m'as même pas dit le prénom de ta copine?

Callie _en se marrant _: j'aurai du mal à te le dire je ne le connais même pas moi même

Owen _souriant: _t'es sérieuse ?

_Entre temps teddy et Arizona entra dans le bar et rejoignirent leur deux amies .teddy s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'Arizona resta derrière Callie qui ne s'apercevra même pas de sa présence_

Teddy _ravi d'être de retour _: coucou je suis là

Callie _toujours aussi euphorique _: tu tombes bien, j'étais entrain de raconter à Owen que je viens de me taper la nana qui se trouve au bar alors que je ne connais même pas son prénom

_Owen et teddy regarda Callie avec insistance lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seul .elle se retourna et vu Arizona plantait derrière elle _

Arizona : Owen, je peux te parler

Callie _très mal _: Arizona, je…

Arizona _distante _: tu peux te taper la terre entière, je m'en tape

Callie _déçu _: t'es sérieuse ?

Arizona : à ton avis, Owen je t'attends dehors

Owen : ok je te suis

_Devant la porte d'entrée du bar_

Arizona : j'ai parlé avec teddy, je me suis blessé, et j'ai été obligé de l'appeler

Owen _content _: c'est une bonne nouvelle Ari, tu vois, les choses avances

Arizona _ironique_ : pas vraiment, mais si elle t'en parle la version officiel c'est que j'ai peut être contracté le sida suite à une erreur d'inattention de ma part

Owen _en colère _: c'est pas vrai, tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? Arizona tu vas trop loin, pourquoi tu lui as menti ?


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona _ironique_ : pas vraiment, mais si elle t'en parle la version officiel c'est que j'ai peut être contracté le sida suite à une erreur d'inattention de ma part

Owen _en colère _: c'est pas vrai, tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? Arizona tu vas trop loin, pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

Arizona : je ….

Owen _très énervé _: je te préviens maintenant je ne cautionnerai plus aucun pas de travers, tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire subir ça

Arizona : et moi tu as pensé à moi ?

Owen : justement, c'est pour toi que je fais ça

Arizona _une pointe de jalousie _: ou pour teddy ? Car t'as pas l'air indifférent ?

Owen : ne me reproche pas d'avoir des sentiments, d'être humains

Arizona _s'énervant _: j'en avais avant, regarde ou ça m'a amené

Owen : tu mélanges tout !

Arizona : pas tant que ça, si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de Callie, je ne serai jamais parti dans ce putain d'enfer

Owen _furieux : _t'es injuste, elle y est pour rien, et tu le sais .maintenant si c'est plus facile pour toi de croire ça temps mieux, mais je ne te laisserai plus les détruire ni Callie ni teddy, tu m'as bien comprise ?

Arizona _furieuse _: ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura plus à te soucier de moi, je me casse !

_Puis Arizona partit sans se retourner._

_Trois jours plus tard,_

Owen : c'est pas possible et merde !

Teddy : arrête de t'inquiéter, elle va bien finir par donner des nouvelles

Owen paniqué : s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas, mais quel con j'ai été !

Teddy _compatissante_ : c'est pas de ta faute

Owen : elle n'est toujours pas venue travailler ?

Teddy _cachant son inquiétude _: non, personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours, je continu d'appeler les hôtels un par un mais pour le moment son ne sait toujours pas ,dans quels hôtels elle est descendu .tu crois qu'elle a pu faire une connerie ?

Owen : après ce qu'il lui est arrivé tout peut arriver !

Teddy _s'énervant_ : vous me faites chier avec vos cachoteries, quand allez-vous, vous décidez à me faire confiance ?

Owen : tu as parlé de la disparition d'Arizona à Callie ?

Teddy : non, j'en ai parlé à Mark et Karef, mais je leur ai demandé d'être discrets pour le moment.

Owen : il faut lui dire ! Je dois vous dire toute la vérité

Teddy _surprise_ : vraiment ?

Owen _déboussolé_: va chercher Callie

Teddy : j'y vais

_Quelques minutes plus tard Callie et Teddy avaient rejoint Owen dans sa chambre _

Callie : je te préviens teddy t'a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse, pour me déranger en pleine consultation,

Teddy : t'inquiète j'en ai une, alors maintenant tu fermes la porte et tu écoutes

Owen _mal_ : salut Callie

Callie : Owen ça ne va pas ?

Owen : j'aurai du parler avant,

Teddy : c'est si grave ?

Owen : Callie, je me suis en gueuler avec Arizona lorsque nous sommes allez boire un verre ensemble et depuis, personne n'a de nouvelles, elle n'est pas venu travailler, bref elle est introuvable

Callie : et alors c'est plus mon problème, tu n'as qu'a appeler sa petite amie et par la même occa…..

Owen : elle ne t'a jamais trompé ni ici, ni en Afghanistan

Callie _méfiante_ : c'est elle qui t'a demandé de la couvrir c'est ça ?

Owen : c'est vrai, je ne te mens pas

Callie _s'énervant _: je ne comprends rien, pourquoi elle m'a quitté si elle ne m'a pas remplacé ?

Owen : ok toute façon je n'ai plus le choix voila ,il y a presque deux mois alors que le reste de la compagnie était parti au nord du pays pour 24h ,Arizona et moi sommes resté seul sur le camp, tout était calme et puis d'un seul coup on s'est fait tirer dessus par le fils d'un rebelle tués quelques jours auparavant ,par le père d'Arizona. Arizona été entrain de t'écrire une lettre et moi je joué à ma DS enfin bref nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir. Il nous a pris en otage avant même qu'on est pu faire quoi que se soit .on été tous les deux pointés par la mitraillette et il à demandé après Robbins, et Arizona lui a répondu que c'était elle. De là le rebelle à compris qu'Arizona été la fille de celui qui avait tué et son père, et il à décidé de se venger à sa maniè m'a tout d'abord tiré dans la jambe puis à ordonner à Arizona de me menotter au char

_Owen s'arrêta un instant _

Teddy : Owen ça va ?

Owen _il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre _: sur le coup je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ,il n'exécuté pas à Arizona .cette ordure m'a regardé et s'est mis à se marrer .c'est la que j'ai compris ,envoyant son regard se posait sur Arizona .il s'est approché d'elle et la jeter par terre, il m'a sourit, puis a sorti un couteau ,j'ai vu Arizona se décomposer sous mes yeux .il l'a attrapé par les cheveux et lui à murmurer à l'oreille que si elle bougeait, il l'a tuerait .

Teddy _les larmes aux yeux _: Owen ne me dit pas que ce monstre

Owen _la voix tremblante _: si , j'ai rien pu faire ,il l'a violé sous mes yeux ,j'ai entendu Arizona le supplier, hurler mais cette ordure à continué.il lui à fait subir ça pendant deux heures et à deux reprises .et si ça ne suffisait pas, la deuxième fois il a exiger le numéro de portable de son père, il l'a filmé puis à envoyé la vidéo au colonel Robbins .après ça il est reparti comme si de rien été, la laissant par terre ,je me souviendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, le courage dont elle a fait preuve, elle s'est levée, à attrapée un uniforme qui trainais puis elle est venu me détachée. Après ça, elle a essayée de soigner ma jambe et m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler. Ensuite elle est parti se refugier dans sa tente et quand elle est revenu, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait écrit une lettre de rupture, j'ai essayé de la dissuadé mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle t'avait trompé que c'était ça faute, qu'elle avait manqué de courage et qu'elle devrait en payer les conséquences.

Callie _bouleversé_ : pourquoi elle m'en a pas parlé, j'aurai pu l'aider

Owen : parce qu'elle est persuadé qu'elle ne te mérite plus. Teddy, le premier jour de notre retour, si elle t'a violemment poussé c'est parce que tu lui as agrippé le bras, elle s'est senti agresser c'est pour ça qu'elle à réagi comme ça .et toi Callie si elle te repousse c'est juste pour te protéger d'elle même, mais elle t'aime à en crever.

Teddy : mais alors le sida ?

Owen _plein de regret _: c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé elle m'a dit ce qu'elle t'avait raconté comme pipo et je me suis énervé

Callie _paniqué _: le sida ?

Owen : lorsqu'il la violé il ne s'est pas protégé, on a fait une prise de sang le lendemain et les résultats était négatif mais il faut en refaire une dans un mois pour avoir le résultat final

Teddy : attends, j'ai un message de mark, il a trouvé l'adresse de l'hôtel d'Arizona

Owen : ok alors on y va

_Ils se mirent en route aussitôt, après vingt cinq minutes de route il arriva enfin à l'adresse fourni par Mark _

Owen : ok c'est là allons voir

Callie : non ! Cette fois ci c'est moi qui m'en occupe

Teddy _inquiète_ ; t'es sure ?

Owen : laisse-la y aller seul, mais surtout Callie ne la touche pas

Callie : ok à tout de suite

_Callie descendu de la voiture, puis entra à la réception, elle demanda le numéro de la chambre, puis se rendu devant la porte de celle-ci .Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit, elle décida d'entrer _

Callie : Arizona t'es là

_Pas de réponse, elle avança pu renouvela son appelle _

Callie : Arizona c'est moi

Arizona : qu'Est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

_Callie fut surprise de voir Arizona assise par terre entrain de regarder par la fenêtre _

Callie : je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?

Arizona_ méchante _: je t'ai demandé de partir

Callie : on peut parler ?

Arizona : on s'est déjà tout dit !

Callie : non, je t'ai pas dit à quels points j'étais heureuse que tu sois revenu en vie de ses trois mois !

Arizona : pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Callie : parce que je t'aime

Arizona : c'est pas mon problème

Callie : alors dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes plus

Arizona _essayant de changer de discussion _: t'es pas avec ta copine

Callie : dis-moi que tu ne m'aime plus

Arizona _fuyant son regard _: je ne t'aime plus ça te vas ?

Callie _toujours très calme _: je t'ai demandé de me le dire dans les yeux

_Arizona regarda Callie dans les yeux mais alors que sa tète lui disait de prononcer ses mots, son cœur ne put se résoudre et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche _

Callie : tu vois, tu ne peux pas me le dire

Arizona : bon tu vas partir, ou je dois te foutre dehors

Callie : je ne partirai pas, mais tu peux toujours me sortir de force

Arizona : ne m'oblige pas !

Callie ; je t'en prie, ne te gène pas mais tu devras me trainer de force jusqu'à la porte

Arizona _se leva et s'énerva _: bon maintenant ça suffit, tu lèves ton cul et tu te casses

Callie _sur d'elle _: sinon quoi ? Tes menaces ça fonctionnne pas sur moi

Arizona _frustrée_: ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal

Callie : vas-y j'attends

Arizona _les larmes aux yeux _: stp part, je ne veux pas te faire mal

Callie _la boule au ventre _: et moi je veux que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal, cela dit en passant je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime plus, tu passes beaucoup temps à me protéger !

Arizona : pourquoi tu dis ça ? Owen ! Il a parlait c'est ça ?

Callie : à ton avis ?

Arizona : il avait juré!

Callie : comment t'as pu penser une seul seconde, que tu ne me mérité plus, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de cette ordure ! Et en voulant me protéger, tu n'as fait que me détruire

Arizona _les larmes coulant sur ça joue _: je suis désolé Callie !

Callie _en pleure _: mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser

Arizona : si, j'aurai, j'ai été formé pour me défendre et je n'ai pas été capable !

Callie _se mettent en colère _: ça suffit Arizona, maintenant tu as deux choix soit tu décides de le laisser te détruire jusqu'au bout, soit tu vas de l'avant

Arizona : comment, il hante mes nuits, mes pensées, je n'y arrive pas, tu comprends j'ai essayé, mais ….

Callie : attends, tu n'y arrive pas car tu refuses qu'on t'aide mais rends toi à l'évidence, tu as besoin de nous et moi j'ai besoin de toi

Arizona : comment tu peux avoir besoin de moi, regarde moi, tu mérites mieux

Callie : laisses moi choisir ce que je mérite ou pas mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix c'est toi que j'aime avec tes défauts, ton passé, ton présent et notre futur celui qu'on construira ensemble, je t'aime et mon amour c'est juste accentué un peu plus depuis, qu'Owen, m'a raconté comment tu as survécu avec courage,

Arizona : tu parle de courage, je suis incapable de te protégé !

Callie : je ne te demande pas de me protégé mais de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer, alors maintenant c'est à toi de voir tu rentres avec moi à la maison et je t'aide à te reconstruire ou tu reste ici ?

Arizona : je suis incapable de combler tes désirs, lorsque quelqu'un s'approche trop prés, je suis tétaniser, je panique, et je ne contrôle plus

Callie : pour se qui est du sexe, je pense être capable de m'en passer et puis on réapprendra ensemble à se toucher, regarde pour commencer on pourrait déjà essayer de poser ta main contre la mienne, tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Arizona : oui

_Et effectivement, Arizona posa lentement sa main, sur celle de Callie, pour son plus grand bonheur _

Callie : tu vois, il suffit juste de me faire confiance, bon maintenant, on rentre à la maison ?

Arizona : oui mais avant il y a une dernière chose dont je voulais te parler

Callie : quoi ?

Arizona _pas rassurée : _j'ai peux être contracté le sida

Callie : ah! Ça mais je suis déjà au courant

Arizona _surprise_ : et ça change rien pour toi ?

Callie : Arizona je suis venu te chercher ici en connaissant déjà l'information, tu as la réponse à tes questions ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Arizona _avec un léger sourire _: oui, je rentre avec toi

Callie : et bien, il était temps ! Et en rentrent fais moi le plaisir de manger

Arizona : j'ai pas faim !

Callie : et bien ça aussi tu réapprendras ! Allez oups prends ton sac, et en route


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona : j'ai pas faim !

Callie : Et bien ça aussi tu réapprendras ! Allez oups prends ton sac, et en route

_Ensemble, elles rejoignirent la voiture. Quand Owen aperçut Arizona, il se dirigea vers elle soulageait que rien ne lui soit arrivé _

Owen _grand sourire _: Ari, tu m'as foutu une de ses trouille !

_Mais Arizona ne l'entendit pas de cette manière elle s'approcha d'Owen avant de le gifler violemment _

Callie : Non mais t'es malade !

Arizona _s'adressant à Owen _: Ca c'est pour avoir trahi ta promesse

Owen : Et bien tu sais quoi je ne regrette rien, au contraire j'aurai jamais du te promettre le silence

Arizona : Ok

Owen _surpris _: Ok ?

Arizona : Je ne veux plus en parler, mais à l'avenir fais moi des promesses que tu peux tenir

Owen _les larmes aux yeux _: Tu m'as manqué

Callie : Bon on peut rentrer maintenant car il commence à se faire tard

Teddy : Owen, tu mange à la maison ?

Owen : Bah je veux pas déranger

Callie _petit sourire de coin _: Tu déranges pas et en plus ça ferais très plaisir à teddy

_Une petite demi-heure s'écoula avant d'arriver à l'appartement._

Teddy _se laissant tomber sur le canapé _: Ah ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison

Callie : Oé bah, t'installe pas trop vite, car je te rappelle que tu as un invité à nourrir

Owen : Tu sais quoi teddy, j'ai peut être une solution qui te permettra de resté assise, tu connais un bon livreur de pizza ? Je vous invite

Callie : Ca c'est une super bonne idée.

Teddy : Oui et pas besoin de se faire livrer, il y a une pizzeria en bas de l'immeuble .Si tu veux on y va tout de suite

Owen : Ok et bien c'est parti, les filles qu'est-ce qu'on vous prend ?

Callie : Pour moi une royale et toi Arizona ?

Arizona : Rien j'ai pas très faim, merci

Callie : Prends lui une trois fromage, c'est ça préféré

Arizona : Je peux prendre une douche ?

Callie : T 'es sérieuse, tu viens de me demander si tu pouvais prendre une douche, je te rappelle que tu es chez toi !

Arizona _ne releva pas _: Ok, j'y vais à tout de suite

Teddy : Bon on revient

Callie: Ok

_Dix minutes plus tard, Owen et teddy étaient déjà de retour avec le repas _

Callie : Vous avez été rapide ?

Teddy : Oui, y avait personne, on mange ça va être froid ?

Callie : Ok j'arrive je vais prévenir Arizona, elle est encore dans la salle de bain

_Callie se rendu jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Arizona complètement nu _

Arizona _surprise _: Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Callie : Je voulais juste te …..

Arizona _agressif_ : Tu frappes jamais avant d'entrer, sors !

Callie _étonné de sa réaction _: Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… Je t'attends dans le salon

_La Latina fut à peine sorti que déjà, elle entendit Arizona fermé la porte à double tour .Après ça Callie rejoignit ses amis au salon troublée de la réaction de sa blonde .il faut dire que dans le passé, toutes les deux avez déjà passé le cap du regard qu'elle pouvait se porter l'une à l'autre._

Teddy : Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tète

Callie : Je viens de me faire jeter par Arizona

Teddy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Callie : Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, enfin bref elle s'est braquée

Teddy : T'inquiète pas ça passera avec le temps

Owen : C'est vrai elle à raison, et puis je ne pense pas que ça soit ton regard qui lui a fait peur mais plutôt le regard d'autrui

Callie : Oé je sais, enfin bon on va pas épiloguer la dessus, à l'avenir je ferai attention en attendant j'ai faim !

_Ils commencèrent à manger, mais ne voyant toujours pas arriver Arizona _

Owen _du salon _: Arizona, ca va être froid

Arizona _de la salle de bain _: j ai pas faim ! Manger sans moi

Callie : Il y a de la pizza trois fromages, celle que tu préfères fais un effort !

Arizona : Owen stp tu peux lui faire comprendre, je t'en serai reconnaissante

Owen _s'adressant à Callie à voix basse _: N'insiste pas, ou elle va se braquer encore une fois

_Callie souffla mais suivi les recommandations d'Owen. Après le repas, Arizona sorti enfin de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le reste de la bande au salon _

Owen : Alors sa fait quoi d'être chez soi ?

Arizona : Bizarre !

Owen : Au faite j'ai eu ma nouvelle mission

Arizona _surprise _: Déjà mais tu es à peine rétabli

Owen : Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça

Arizona _qui s'intéressé enfin à quelque chose : _Tu pars quand ?

Owen : Dans trois jours

Teddy et Arizona _ensemble_ : Trois jours !

Arizona _affectée_ : Je vais faire comment sans toi, depuis que je me suis … enfin ta toujours été là

Owen _touchée _: Et bien tu as Callie ! Et puis on s'écrira !

Arizona _la gorge serré _: C'est pas pareil !

Owen : Je ne t'abandonne pas tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et puis je reviendrai te voir, je te le promets

Arizona _doutent_ : Comme tu m'as promis de garder le secret ?

Owen : Non là c'est une promesse que je peux tenir, c'est une vrai promesse en plus tu as une colocataire très sexy, alors ça me fait deux raisons de revenir !

Teddy _gênée_: Merci

Callie _se moquant de teddy _: Oh lala, tu devrais voir ta tète, t'es rouge comme une pivoine

Owen : Bon il commence à se faire tard, je vais y aller

Teddy : Bah non reste, tu peux dormir ici il y a assez de place, si tu veux on peut aller regarder un film dans ma chambre !

Owen _gêné_ : Je sais pas ….

Callie _ironique _: Regarder un film à d'autre !

Teddy _faisant les gros yeux à Callie _: Alors Owen, qu'est ce que tu décides ?

Owen : Ok je reste

Teddy : Super bon on y va

Owen : Ok je te suis

_Teddy et Owen pénétrèrent dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, laissant seules Callie et Arizona dans le salon._

Callie : On va se coucher ?

Arizona : Ecoute ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je suis pas prête à dormir avec quelqu'un

Callie _frustrée _: Ok ….et on fait quoi alors ?

Arizona : Je vais dormir sur le canapé

Callie _essayant de cacher sa déception _: D'accord, alors il ne me reste plus qu'a te souhaiter une bonne nuit, à demain !

Arizona : A demain.

_Tous dormait maintenant à point fermer, le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Mais se fut d'une courte durée, lorsque des cris se firent entendre !_

_Dans la chambre de teddy _

Teddy _à moitié en dormi _: Owen t'a entendu ?

Owen : Oui, reste là, je vais voir

_Au même moment dans la chambre voisine _

Callie _réveillé en sursaut _: c'est quoi ce bordel !

_Alors que les cris se firent à nouveaux entendre, elle décida de se lever et croisa Owen dans le couloir, qui alluma la lumière _

Owen _surpris de voir Callie _: Tu m'as fait peur, t'entend ?

Callie : Oui, on dirait la voix d'Arizona !

Owen : C'est pas possible, ça vient du salon !

Callie : Arizona n'est pas dans la chambre, elle a refusait qu'on dorment ensemble !

Owen : Ah ! Désolé, je savais pas .Tu t'en occupe ou tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Callie : Non retourne te coucher, ça va aller

Owen : Ok mais si tu as besoin t'appelle

Callie : Ok

_Owen reprit le chemin de son lit alors que Callie prit celui du salon. A son arrivé, elle vit Arizona dans le canapé, se tortillant dans tous les sens. En se rapprochant de plus près, la Latina constata qu'Arizona crié dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air complètement paniqué .Ne voulant pas la laisser souffrir plus longtemps, elle décida, de la réveiller en douceur. Pour éviter toutes réactions agressifs comme plutôt dans la salle de bain, elle se pencha tout doucement et lui chuchota à l'oreille _

Callie : Arizona, réveille-toi

_Arizona se réveilla aussitôt, et compris très vite la situation _

Callie _très douce _: C'est moi tout va bien

Arizona : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Callie : Je t'ai entendu crier

Arizona _embêté_: Je suis désolé

Callie : C'est pas grave, tu es trempé, bouge pas je vais aller te chercher un tee-shirt

Arizona : Ah oui je m'en étais même pas aperçut

Callie : Tiens, je t 'en donne un à moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver ton linge _puis elle lui tendit _

Arizona _en l'attrapant _: C'est très bien, par contre tu peux te tourner s'il te plait,

Callie : Oui _puis elle s'exécuta _

Arizona : C'est bon, tu peux te retourner

Callie : Tu te souviens de ton rêve ?

Arizona _détournant la question _: J'avais oublié cette odeur

Callie _ne comprenant pas _: Quelle odeur ?

Arizona : La tienne, ton teeshirt il sent l'odeur de ta peau !

Callie _lui souriant _: C'est normal c'est mon teeshirt

Arizona : J'adore cette odeur !

Callie : Et moi j'adore t'entendre dire se genre de chose

Arizona _prenant peur de la tournure de la conversation _: Tu devrais aller te recoucher

Callie : Oui, tu as raison .ça va aller ?

Arizona : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit

Callie : Tu veux que je reste le temps que tu te rendormes ?

Arizona _étonnée_ : Tu ferais ça ?

Callie : Bah oui, pourquoi ça à l'air de t'étonner ?

Arizona _touché _: Un peu, mais je préfère rester seul

Callie _déçu une nouvelle fois _: Dommage, mais c'est toi qui dé allez rendez vous aux pays des rêves, on sautera mains dans la main dans les nuages!


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona _touché _: Un peu, mais je préfère rester seul

Callie _déçu une nouvelle fois _: Dommage, mais c'est toi qui dé allez rendez vous aux pays des rêves, on sautera mains dans la main dans les nuages!

_Le lendemain matin 4h30, Callie se leva tôt. Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Arizona, mais à sa grande surprise la blonde n'étais plus là .Callie remarqua aussi vite l'absence de la veste d'Arizona, elle en conclut que celle-ci été déjà parti travailler. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, pour en faire autant._

_Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Callie était enfin prête à se diriger dans le bloc opératoire, quand elle rencontra mark _

Mark : Salut toi déjà là ?

Callie : Oui, j'ai 4 interventions qui m'attendent ce matin, alors au plus vite je commence, plutôt je rentre à la maison

Mark : Ca ne s'arrange toujours pas avec Arizona d'après ce que j'ai vu ?

Callie _étonnée _: Bah si, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mark : J'ai entrevu Arizona entrain de dormir en salle de garde et comme elle n'est pas de garde, j'en ai conclut …

Callie : Tu peux me dire à quel étage elle se trouve, j'aimerais la voir avant d'aller au bloc

Mark : Quatrième salle numéro 2, mais …..

Callie _pressée_ : Bon je te laisse car j'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant le début de l'intervention, puis_ elle monta dans l'ascenseur et rajouta _: au faite Mark, merci

_Mark n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient déjà refermés .Trois étages plus haut, Callie sortit du mont de charge avant de se rendre dans la salle que mark lui avait indiqué .A son arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement, pour y voir sa belle étendu dans un des lits. La voyant endormi si paisiblement, elle décida de reporter sa discussion à plus tard, et de ne pas la réveiller .elle reparti sur ses pas afin de commencer enfin à travailler._

_L'horloge afficher onze heure, lorsque Callie sortit enfin du bloc. Elle venait d'enchainer trois interventions .elle décida de se rendre au distributeur de café, lorsqu'elle croisa teddy qui venait juste d'arriver _

Teddy : Coucou, ça été ce matin ? Pas trop dur le réveil ?

Callie : A mon avis moins compliqué que le tiens, alors?

Teddy _sourire malicieux _: Tu veux que je te face un dessin

Callie _contente _: Non je crois que j'imagine à peu prés ce qui a pu se passer

Teddy : Et toi qu'est qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Owen m'a dit pour le canapé !

Callie : Oui disons que je m'attendais pas à celle là, mais bon je préfère ne pas la brusquer. Et pour ce qui est des cris, elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar

Teddy : Elle est ou là ?

Callie : Certainement dans son service, puisqu'elle refuse d'opérer tant qu'elle n'a pas eu les résultats définitifs de ses prises de sang

Teddy : Je n'aimerais pas à être à sa place, et toi comment tu le vis ?

Callie : Moi ? Je m'en fou des résultats ça changera pas mes sentiments, non ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est qu'elle refuse de me parler. J'ai l'impression par moment de parler à une inconnu, je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir !

Teddy : Tu savais que ses problèmes n'aller pas se régler d'un coup de baguette magique

Callie : Oui, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer pour l'aider

Teddy : Rassure-la encore et encore, elle finira par se livrer et puis tu peux te faire aider de professionnel

Callie _dubitatif_ : Alors là, je vais pouvoir me lever de bonheur pour qu'elle accepte de voir un psy croit moi !

Teddy : C'est que le début, alors sois patiente, tu verras bien

Callie : Et toi tu te rends bien compte qu'Owen repart demain soir ?

Teddy : Je l'aime bien mais lui et moi on sait que se n'est pas possible donc on profite du moment présent

Callie : Vous avez raison, si j'avais fait ça dés le début avec Arizona, on en sera pas là ! Bon allez, je retourne bosser ! Tu fini à quel heure se soir ?

Teddy _petit sourire coquin _: Je suis de garde et Owen à retrouvé sa chambre d'hôpital donc je crois que je vais le rejoindre se soir!

Callie : Oui bah sois discrète pas comme la nuit dernière car si j'apprends que tu as mis le bordel dans mon service, je t'interdis l'accès compris ?

Teddy : Oui m'dame _plaisanta elle et reprit :_ embrasse Arizona pour moi

Callie : J'aimerais bien !

_Puis elle reprit le chemin du bloc avec pour seuls pensées Arizona .le reste de la journée se passa sans souci particulier, de son coté Arizona avait passé son temps enfermer dans une salle de réunion à classer les dossiers en retard .Vers 19h Callie bipa Arizona mais elle ne répondît pas. Après plusieurs tentatives sans réponses Callie décida d'aller directement à l'étage de pédiatrie la rejoindre._

Callie : Salut Karef, dis moi tu sais ou se trouve Arizona ?

Karef : Oui, en salle de réunion

Callie : Ok, j'te remercie bonne soirée

Karef : Bonne soirée

_Avant d'entrer Callie frappa à la porte puis l'en trouva afin de laisser passer sa tète _

Callie : Hey salut toi ?

Arizona _étonnée _: Qu'est ce que tu fais là, on avait rendez vous ?

Callie _souriant_ : Non, pourquoi je dois appeler ta secrétaire avant de venir te voir ?

Arizona : Ce n'est pas ce que je vous l'ai dire

Callie : Je sais je te taquine .ça te dit qu'on aille manger dehors toutes les deux

Arizona : Non je suis fatigué, je préfère me coucher tôt

Callie : Ok alors on passe chez le chinois avant de rentrer à la maison ?

Arizona : Chinois ? J'ai du mal à digérer la cuisine chinoise !

Callie : Et bien on peut passer chez le traiteur en bas de la maison

Arizona : Oé enfin je trouve que l'hygiène et pas top chez se traiteur ?

Callie _perdant patience _: Et moi je trouve que les excuses sont bonnes pour s'en servir, mais il ne faut pas en exagérer

Arizona _faisant l'ignorante _: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Callie : Arizona tu m'as très bien comprise, bon on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus mais pour clore le sujet à partir de maintenant, je n'avalerai plus rien tant que tu ne remangeras pas normalement !

Arizona _s'énervant _: C'est n'importe quoi tu vas être malade

Callie : Et bien il ne tiens qu'a toi de ne pas me rendre malade !

Arizona : Tempi pour toi, faudra pas venir te plaindre

Callie : Bon puisque qu'on ne mange pas, on rentre directement à la maison je suppose

Arizona : Je sais pas, je crois que je vais rester, j'ai encore pas mal de travaille donc ne m'attends pas, je vais dormir ici

Callie : Ca sera que la deuxième fois, t'es pas bien à la maison ?

Arizona _agacée _: Si j'ai juste du travaille en retard !

Callie : Encore une excuse ! Ecoute, si c'est moi le problème, je peux aller dormir chez une amie ?

Arizona _vexée dans son orgueil _: Chez l'autre pouf du bar ?

Callie : Pourquoi tu m'attaques, j'essaye juste de trouver une solution

Arizona : Tu parles dis plutôt que tu regrette déjà d'être venu me chercher, il faut dire qu'avec l'autre c'est certainement plus simple !

Callie _les larmes aux yeux _: bon ça suffit maintenant, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi alors si tu veux dormir ici et bien vas-y moi je rentre, je suis fatigué

_Puis Callie sortit, laissant Arizona sur place._

_22h30 Callie venait de passer la soirée seul devant la télé à se demander si elle n'avait pas à nouveaux commis une erreur en attaquant le problème de cette manière, mais à force de penser, elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé._

_23h10 la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvre, Arizona y pénètre sans bruit lorsqu'elle vit Callie assoupi dans le canapé .Elle s'approche toute fébrile vers la Latina quand d'un seul coup un grand boum se fit entendre et réveilla Callie en sursaut, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle scruta la pièce avant d'y voir allongé Arizona sur le sol. _

Callie : Arizona ! _Elle s'agenouilla près de la blonde sans la toucher_

Callie _reprit_ : Et merde, ça devait arriver !

_À peine avait telle finit sa phrase qu'Arizona reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal _

Callie _paniquée _: Je t'avais dit que ça finirait pas arriver, quand est ce que tu vas m'écouter ?

Arizona _sonné _: Ca va tout va bien, c'était juste un étourdissement, tu peux me donner un peu d'eau s'il te plait

Callie _furax _: Tu te fou de moi, ce n'est pas de l'eau dont tu as besoin, mais de manger ! Et crois moi que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas manger et maintenant !

Arizona : C'est bon arrête de t'énerver je vais manger, mais d'abord il faut que je m'assoie

Callie : Ok, donnes moi ta main, je vais t'aider à te lever

Arizona : non ,ca va aller

Callie _lassé_ : Fais comme tu veux

_Arizona se leva tant bien que mal, alors que Callie se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer la pizza de la veille .dix minutes plus tard _

Callie : Tiens fais attention, c'est chaud

Arizona : Ok merci

Callie _distante_ : Bon, je suppose que tu comptes repartir à l'hôpital après ça donc je te laisse, je suis fatigué je vais me coucher

Arizona _étonnée_ : Tu restes pas un peu

Callie _distante_ : Pourquoi faire, pour rester là en silence, pour m'envoyer promener ? Tu ne veux pas me parler, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer donc je te laisse faire le point !

_Puis Callie tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre laissant Arizona sans voix._

_Le lendemain était une étape importante dans la vie d'Arizona, Owen était vêtu de son uniforme prés à partir, ils redoutaient tous les deux se moment qui était enfin arrivé._

Arizona _émue : _Alors c'est fini

Owen _la voix tremblante _: Non, c'est le début ma belle

Arizona : Owen, je sais pas si sans toi je vais y arriver !

Owen : C'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin, mais de Callie, alors fais un effort avec elle

Arizona : Si tu le dis, teddy n'est pas là ?

Owen : Non, disons que l'on s'est quitté à notre manière, sans adieux juste un en revoir

Arizona : Tu fais attention et tu n'oublies pas ta promesse !

Owen : J'ai pas oublié, Ari tu vas me manquer !

_Et à peine avait il prononcé sa phrase que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était faite violer, Arizona se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Owen, et ils se mirent à pleurer ensemble .Avant de monter dans le taxi, Owen prononça ces dernières phrases_

Owen : Arizona je reviendrai …vite, très vite, je te le jure ! Et merci

Arizona : Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

Owen : Pour m'avoir offert à l'instant la plus belle preuve d'amour, petite sœur !

_Puis le taxi se mit en route, laissant seul sur le bord de la route une Arizona le cœur brisée de voir son grand frère de cœur partir._

_Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, les rapports entre Callie et Arizona n'avaient pas évolués, jusqu'au jour ou Callie rentra à la maison retrouvant Arizona assise en pleure sur un tabouret une lettre à la main, une des lettres les plus importantes de sa vie , les résultats du laboratoire d'analyse._

Arizona : T'es là, je t'attendais !

Callie : Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et c'est quoi cette lettre ?

Arizona _en pleure_: C'est le résultat du test du VIH

Callie_ mal : _Ok, écoute ça ne change rien, et puis il ya des traitements, cher, mais on peut faire des crédits, je travaillerai plus et tout façon…

Arizona : Callie, il est négatif je n'ai rien !

Callie _surprise_ : J'ai cru que …comme tu es entrain de pleurer j'ai cru que c'était positif .Pourquoi tu pleures alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Arizona : Oui, mais c'est juste un détail

Callie : Un gros détail alors !

Arizona _pas rassurée _: J'ai une question ?

Callie _curieuse_ : Vas-y

Arizona : Si je décide de dormir dans le même lit que toi, qu'est qui se passera ?

Callie _intriguée_ : Je ne comprends pas ta question, ou Est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Arizona _la gorge serré _: Tu ne me forceras pas la main ?

Callie _vexée_ : Si c'est ça que tu penses, je préfère que tu continu à dormir dans le canapé !

Arizona : Laisse tomber, je n'aurai pas du …

Callie : Attends, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu te rends bien compte que tu viens de me demander si je comptais te violer ?


	14. Chapter 14

Callie : Attends, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu te rends bien compte que tu viens de me demander si je comptais te violer ?

Arizona _sur la défensive _: J'ai pas dit ça

Callie : Non tu la sous entendu, c'est pire .Je sais bien que tu penses que c'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé, mais là franchement !

Arizona : J'ai jamais pensé que tu été responsable de …

Callie : Si, et ne me dis pas le contraire ce sont tes propres mots, une des première choses que tu m'as dit le jour ou tu es revenu

Arizona : Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

Callie : C'est bien ça le problème Arizona qu''est que tu penses ?

Arizona _mal à l'aise _: Je n'en sers rien

Callie _criant_ : Moi je pense que je ne t'ai jamais forcé à quoi que se soit, j'ai toujours respecté ton cœur et ton corps, je ne t'ai jamais violenté, alors pourquoi ?

Arizona _sorti de ses gonds _: Parce que lui il l'a fait ,il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ,il n'a pas hésité à me coller par terre, à se frotter sur moi, à me menacer, à prendre son pied rien lorsque je le supplié ,parce que je me souviens de son regard, de son odeur bestiale, de cette sensation de peur ,j'aurai préféré finir avec une balle entres les deux yeux ,plutôt que d'avoir encore se gout dans la bouche ou pire de sentir cette ordure me pénétrer ,et revivre cette enfer toutes les nuits ! Tu voulais savoir Callie et bien tu sais alors qu''est-ce que ça te fait de savoir, ça t'as plus ?

Callie figée : Arizona

Arizona _à bout de nerf s'effondrant par terre _: J'en peux plus Callie ! _lui dit-elle à chaudes larmes _

_Callie s'abaissa puis prit Arizona dans ses bras qui la repoussa une première fois mais cette fois là Callie insista et la seconde fois Arizona se laissa faire, déversent toutes les larmes et la colère qu''elle avait retenu pendant ses longues semaines, enfin elle avait passer se cap, celui du silence !_

_Deux mois s'était écoulés _

Le réveil indiqué 7h00 lorsque qu'il se mit à sonner

Arizona : Hum …pourquoi se réveil ne fait aucune faute professionnel

Callie : Arizona éteins ce truc s'il te plait

Arizona : Il est de ton coté t'abuse

_Arizona tendit son bras au dessus de Callie afin d'éteindre le réveil, lorsqu'elle voulut ramener sa main sous la couette celle-ci frôla la poitrine de Callie qui en eut des frissons _

Arizona : Je te fais t'en d'effet que ça ?

Callie : Pardon ?

Arizona : Tu as eu un frisson au contact de ma peau

Callie : C'est parce que, non rien

Arizona : Parce que l'on a toujours pas fait l'amour ?

Callie _un peu gêné _: Non, oui enfin peut importe, je ne suis pas pressée !

Arizona : Moi j'y pense beaucoup ces derniers jours, et je me dis qu'on devrait peut être …

Callie : On a le temps, je t'ai dit que ça ne me déranger pas

Arizona : Oui mais non, je crois qu'il temps de passer cette ultime épreuve ça fait 4 mois maintenant et à force de reculer, je vais finir par ne plus savoir comment on fait

Callie : Ca j'en doute

Arizona _amoureusement_ : Callie j'ai envie de toi

Callie : Arizona réfléchis encore un peu, et on en rediscutera d'ici là debout marmotte !

_Arizona se leva un peu déçu mais n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour le regretter que déjà, le couple était en retard._

_À midi Arizona ne put se libérer pour mon manger avec sa moitié mais par chance teddy lui tenu compagnie._

Teddy : Vous avez des nouvelles d'Owen ?

Callie : Oui, mais pas souvent, mais sa mission se passe relativement bien

Teddy : C'est une bonne chose passez lui le bonjour de ma part à l'occasion

Callie _soucieuse_ : Arizona veux qu'on fasse l'amour

Teddy : Et toi tu me balances ça comme ça en plein repas, je comprends pas, ça a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ?

Callie : Si, c'est juste que je flippe comme une malade

Teddy : Pourquoi t'es si mauvaise au lit ?

Callie : Très marrant, non c'est juste que j'aie pas intérêt de me louper

Teddy _se marrant _: On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir !

Callie : T'as fini ? Je dis juste que les derniers rapports sexuels d'Arizona sont juste sont pire cauchemar, et si je fais le geste qui faut pas, je risque à nouveau de perdre sa confiance

Teddy : Tu lui en à parler ?

Callie : Non mais ce matin, elle avait vraiment sur d'elle et je peux pas la repousser éternellement

Teddy : Et bien laisse la te donner le tempo

Callie : Oé c'est pas une mauvaise idée, et toi alors ou en est ta vie sentimentale ?

Teddy : J'ai rencontré un médecin, un petit nouveau, je passe du bon temps c'est déjà pas mal !

Callie : Intéressent ! Il faudra que tu me le présente,

_Le bipper de Callie se mit à sonner, elle se leva aussitôt _

Callie : Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille on se voit plus tard

_Cinq minutes plus tard, dans le service orthopédique_

Infirmier : Dr Torres il y a un patient qui demande à vous voir chambre 221 et un coursier à déposer un colis pour vous

Callie : Dépose-le sur mon bureau, je verrai ça plus tard

Infirmier : Ok, c'est parti

_Après avoir pris le temps de visiter son patient, Callie se rendit dans son bureau,_

Callie_ à voix haute seul _: Qu'est-ce que c'est _? Elle secoua le colis, et reprit, ça_ me parait pas lourd !

_Elle ouvra le colis, et y découvrit, une simple feuille _avec comme _inscription au feutre noir_

**Lesbienne retourne d'où tu viens sinon ! **

Callie _toujours a voix haute _: Charmant !

_Soudain on frappa à la porte _

Callie : Entrez

Mark : Salut, quoi de neuf ?

Callie : Tiens ,mark comme de par hasard , tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ,que de faire ce genre de blague pourrie

Mark _surpris_ : De quoi tu parles Torres ?

Callie : C'est ça fais l'innocent, je te préviens ce genre d'humour ne me fais par rire !

Mark _étonnée_ : Je comprends rien !

Callie : Et ça, ca ne te dit rien ? _Puis elle lui présenta la feuille _

Mark : Je sais pas qui à voulu te faire une blague, mais sur ce coup là j'y suis pour rien !

Callie _dubitatif_ : Ok admettons, en tous cas si tu apprends de qui viens ce colis, dis lui que ça ne ma pas amusé !

Mark : Ok ,bon si je suis venu c'est pour une toute autre chose ,avec la fée clochette ,je voulais vous inviter à diner à la maison, la semaine prochaine . J'ai une vieille amie qui vient passer quelques jours parmi nous et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa

Callie : Pour moi c'est ok, mais il faut que je vois avec Arizona .Ecoute je lui en parle ce soir et je te dis quoi demain ? Toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

Mark : Ok, bon je te laisse car moi je suis de garde cette nuit

Callie : Bon courage

Mark : Merci

_Une heure plus tard, Callie se rendit dans les vestiaires des titulaires pour se changer, à sa grande surprise elle trouva sa porte de placard forcé ! Elle s'approcha de plus prêt et y fit une découverte plutôt désagréable _

Callie _pas contente _: Beurk ! Et merde quel est le con qui a foutu un rat mort dans mon placard ?

_Puis son attention se porta sur une feuille pliée en quatre, elle la déplia et pu lire _

**Ça c'est le sort qui t'es réservé si tu ne dégages pas rapidement !**

Callie _furax: _là ça ne me fait plus rire du tout ! Si je trouve le petit plaisantin, je lui fais bouffer son rat

_Puis elle fit en sorte de faire disparaitre l'animal avant de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre Arizona à son domicile. _

_En arrivant à l'appart, une tout autre surprise attendait la Latina .lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrer, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, une odeur très agréable se dégager de la cuisine, des bougies illuminés la pièce et pour finir des coussins mélangés à des pétales de roses tapissez le sol du salon._

Callie : Waouh ! J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Arizona : Non, j'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir

Callie _les yeux éblouis _: Et bien c'est réussi, c'est magnifique

Arizona : Non, ce qui est magnifique c'est toi !

Callie : Merci , et c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

Arizona : D'abord, je t'ai fait couler un bain, ensuite je suis passé acheter de l'huile de massage, puis je nous ai préparé de quoi manger et après, on verra

Callie _agréablement étonnée _: Et bien, je savais que tu étais un ange mais là !

Arizona _: _Je te propose de filer dans la salle de bain et moi je te ramène un verre de vin ça te vas ?

Callie : Très bien, j'y vais de se pas, à tout de suite

_Comme convenu Callie se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle s'y déshabilla avant de pénétrer dans l'eau, elle eut à peine le temps de s'allonger dans la baignoire qu'Arizona arriver déjà avec son verre de vin à la main, _

Arizona _lui tandis le verre _: Et un verre de vin rouge pour madame

Callie : Merci, Ca ne te dit pas de me rejoindre ?

Arizona _balisant devant la demande de sa compagne _: Je …il y a beaucoup de lumière!

Callie _voyant son embarras _: Je comprends y a pas de souci, par contre à défaut de me rejoindre tu pourrais peut être…

Arizona _sentent le stresse monter _: Je pourrai peut être ?

Callie : Et bien je me demandais, ce qui ce passerai si je rapprochai mes lèvres des tiennes ?

Arizona : essaye tu verras bien !

_Callie prit note de la blonde avant de se rapprocher, et de poser sa main sur sa joue les plongent dans un regard passionnée, elles n'avaient pas été aussi proche depuis bien longtemps .Après cette instant magique Arizona s'avança considérablement avant de déposer timidement un doux baiser ,puis un deuxième sans suivi ,pour finir par une multitudes plus passionnée les uns que les autres._

Arizona _toute chamboulée _: Je vais te laisser finir de prendre ton bain

Callie _voyant Arizona se redresser se mit à paniqué _: Ca ne ta pas plus ? J'ai été trop direct c'est ça ?

Arizona : Quoi ? Non c'était même mieux que dans mes souvenirs, mais

si je ne vais pas arrêter le four maintenant, on n'aura rien à manger !

Callie : Ok je sors de l'eau et je te rejoins

_Après le diner, en tète à tète, Arizona proposa à Callie de s'installer dans le petit nid douillet de pétales de roses rouges._

Arizona : Zut, j'ai oublié l'huile de massage dans mon sac, enlève ton haut j'arrive

_Callie s'exécuta sans rechigner puis elle s'allongea sur le ventre _

Arizona : C'est bon je l'ai, tu es bien installée ?

Callie : Mieux ça serait difficile

Arizona : bon maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, ne bouge pas _puis elle chevaucha Callie _

Callie : Ca va mes fesses te conviennent ?

Arizona _d'humeur taquine _: Oé peut faire mieux ! _Puis elle déposa un filet d'huile sur le dos de Callie, avant de poser ses mains pour entamer le massage _

Callie : Tes mains, elles tremblent !

Arizona : C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas

Callie _voix romantique _: Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été chouchouté comme ça, je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment !

Arizona : Tu plaisantes, tu m'as fait comprendre beaucoup de choses c'est dernier temps, même si je n'oublierais jamais, tu m'as offert de très belles preuves d'amours, et j'ai bien conscience que je n'ai pas toujours été tendres avec toi et …

Callie : Chut ! _Puis elle se retourna sur elle même se retrouvant face à Arizona la partie supérieur complètement dénudée puis elle lui murmura :_ Arizona, j'ai l'intention de t'enlever ton teeshirt donc si tu ne le sens pas dis le moi

Arizona : Je ne te demande qu'une chose avertir moi de tes moindres gestes avant de les mettre en pratiquent

Callie _d'une voix sensuel _: Arizona je t'aime et je veux que tu mémorises cette phrase je veux que tu te souviennes que si on fait l'amour maintenant c'est parce que tu en a envie et non parce que tu te sens obliger ou forcer, que chaque caresses est associé à mon amour ! _Après un long regard, _Maintenant je vais t'embrasser et glisser ma main le long de ton cou ….

À présent je vais simplement prendre tes mains pour les poser sur ma poitrine et moi je vais glisser mais mains sous ton teeshirt et je remonterai tout doucement vers le haut …. Je vais enlever ton teeshirt sans geste brusques et ensuite je viendrais me glisser derrière toi pour coller ta peau contre ma peau et venir déposer mes lèvres dans ton cou pendant ce temps la toi tu n'as qu'a fermer les yeux et te laisser faire ….. Maintenant j'ai l'intention d'aller plus bas, je vais glisser mes mains jusqu'à ta ceinture je vais l'ouvrir tout va bien ?

Arizona : Continue

Callie : Ok maintenant que ta ceinture est ouverte je vais déboutonner ton jeans et si tout va bien je vais glisser ma main entres tes cuisses je vais simplement te caresser pour le moment ….maintenant je vais revenir en face de toi, et tu vas t'allonger, après ça je vais t'enlever ton jeans, et je vais en profiter pour laisser tomber le reste de mes vêtements

Arizona : Attends !


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona : Attends !

Callie : Ok je n'enlève pas …..

Arizona _sensuel_ : Non ! Tu enlèves mon jean et c'est moi qui vais te déshabiller ! Mais d'abord je vais m'allonger sur toi et pour ensuite te caresser … maintenant tu peux enlever mon jean pendant que moi je te déshabille après ça j'aimerai que tu viennes poser tes lèvres sensuelles sur les miennes

Callie : Pas de problème Melle Robbins … Maintenant que ton désir est comblé je vais descendre beaucoup plus bas afin de te faire atteindre les plus hauts sommets

Arizona _en pleine émoi _: d'accord pour les plus hauts sommets mais ensemble !

_Elles finirent par atteindre le mont blanc, sans aucun incident._

Callie : Mon ange ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien

Arizona : Tout va très bien

Callie : Tu regrettes ?

Arizona : Non, pourquoi toi …

Callie : Non ! Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très bien, et maintenant que ma peur a disparu je suis sur que ça sera encore mieux la prochaine fois

Arizona : Tu ne m'as dit que tu avais peur ! Qu'est-ce qui te faisait peur ? Moi ?

Callie : Non c'est juste que je ne veux pas, j'avais peur de mal faire les choses, que tu te braques et que tu me repousses à nouveau

Arizona _rassurante_ : Callie, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux tu as été douce, prévenante, excitante,

Callie _petit sourire de coin _: Et toi, je te confirme, tu connais toujours aussi bien mais point faible .Tu es fatigués ?

Arizona : Pas vraiment, je dirai même que je pourrai faire un marathon

Callie : J ai mieux que ça à te proposer mais ça reste dans le domaine du sport !

_Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile mais pas désagréable à peine Arizona avait elle ouvert les yeux qu''elle s'en pressa de faire le café pour ensuite le consommer dans le fond de son lit prés de son amour _

Arizona : Allez marmotte on se réveille, je t'ai apporté le café

Callie : T'es tombé de ton lit ou quoi

Arizona : On peut dire ça comme ça ! J'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant d'aller à l'hôpital

Callie : Méfie-toi, je vais y prendre gout

Arizona : Oui bah profite tant que nous sommes que deux car le jour ou on aura un mini toi, tu rigoleras moins !

Callie _surprise_ : Et depuis quand tu envisages un mini moi ?c'est nouveau

Arizona : Hum laisse moi, réfléchir, je l'avais jamais vraiment envisagé mais bon dans quelques années pourquoi !

Callie : Je me disais aussi, tiens enfaite hier quand tu es passais à ton casier avant de partir, tu n'a rien vu d'anormal ?

Arizona : non pourquoi ?

Callie : Parce qu'il y a un petit malin qui à forcer mon casier, pour y déposer un rat mort et en prime il m'a laissé un mot du style « si je pars pas je finirai comme le rat »

Et deux heures avant j'ai eu droit à un colis avec un mot dans le même genre « lesbienne retour d'où tu viens »

Arizona : Waouh ! Vachement intelligent, t'as demandé à mark ?

Callie : C'est marrant, mais j'ai pensé à lui aussi mais je lui en ai parlé et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose avoir avec ça !

Arizona : Ecoute si ça se reproduit, va voir le chef

Callie : Oui, c'est pas bête

Arizona _taquine_ : Bon je vais me doucher et si ça te dis, il y a de la place pour deux

Callie : J'attendais que tu me le propose !

_Ce jour là, nous commencions à 10h, nous étions arrivé un quart d'heure à l'avance mais à peine avions nous passé l'entrée que nous eûmes cette impressions que tous le monde nous regardé bizarrement mais ce n'était pas qu''une impression, lorsque teddy nous rejoignit dés notre arrivé._

Teddy : Callie je peux te voir, j'ai besoin d'urgence d'un avis médical

Callie : Maintenant mais je voulais accompagner Arizona dans son service

Arizona : Vas-y ça à l'air urgent

Callie déçu : Ok on se voit ce voit ce midi, je t'aime

Arizona : Je le sais ! _Puis elle monta dans l'ascenseur _

Callie : Bon maintenant je suis tout à toi c'est quoi se patient ?

Teddy : Pas ici, suis moi on va dans mon bureau

Callie : T'en fait une tète ?

Teddy : Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi

Callie : T'en fais des mystères !

Teddy _inquiète_ : T'allume jamais ton portable ?

Callie : Bah figure-toi que ce matin …

Teddy : Allume ton téléphone maintenant

Callie : ok …

_Callie fit se que teddy lui demanda et la surprise fut de taille _

Callie : C'est quoi cette photo ?

Teddy : Tous le personnel de l'hôpital la reçu

Callie _furax_ : Qui a envoyé ça ?

Teddy : Je sais pas mais tu as intérêt de parler à Arizona et vite !

Callie _désespéré_ : Et merde juste au moment ou les choses commençaient à s'arranger, qu''est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Écoutes je me suis tapez cette fille juste après que tu sois parti de boston parce que j'avais trop bu, super, elle va être ravi

Teddy : Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas de petit souvenir, ca évite bien des problèmes

Callie : Merci du conseil, mais il arrive trop tard .en tous cas merci de m'avoir prévenu, je monte tous de suite là voir avant qu''elle ne se fasse un film !

_Callie fonça au quatrième étage, en arrivant en haut elle rencontra Karef_

Callie : Alex tu sais ou est Arizona ?

Karef _désagréable _: Foutez lui la paix, ça ne vous a pas suffit de l'a trompé ?

Callie : Quoi, mets je l'ai pas trompé, cette photo remonte il y a bientôt deux ans !

Karef : C'est ça appelez moi con !

Callie _énervé_ : Alex je m'en tape de ce que tu penses, dis moi simplement ou est Arizona ?

Karef : Dans son bureau avec mark

_Callie reprit sa folle course contre la monte et lorsqu''elle entra dans le bureau, il était déjà trop tard _

Arizona : Toi, comment tu oses venir jusqu''ici ?

Callie : Arizona, on peut parler calmement ?

Mark : Callie je crois que tu ferais bien de lâcher l'affaire tant a assez fait !

Callie : Vous commencez à me gonfler tous avec cette photo, mark tu peux sortir, je dois parler avec Arizona

Mark _s'énervent _: Je crois pas que ça soit à moi de partir !

Callie _perdant patience _: Mark !

Arizona : C'est bon mark laisse nous, toute façon elle va vite te rejoindre dehors crois moi

Callie : Arizona, je t'assure ….

Arizona _furieuse_ : Toi, si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir fais confiance et tu sais ce qui me dégoute le plus sais de t'avoir …

Callie _calme _: Tais toi tu va dire une bêtise, écoutes moi je ne t'ai pas trompé la photo remontes à plus de deux ans, et à l'époque on était pas encore ensemble

Arizona _en rage _: tu me prends pour idiote

Callie : Je te jure que c'est la vérité !

Arizona _baissant d'un ton _: Je te préviens Callie, je vais me renseigner, si tu m'as menti je te jure !

Callie : Tu peux, d'ailleurs je compte allez porter plainte cette après midi

Arizona : Oé bah n'empêche que, c'est pas agréable de savoir que tous mes collègues pensent que je suis la reine des cocus,

Callie : Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir ça, mais je n'en resterai pas là et celui qui a fait ça va me le payer

Arizona : Je comprends pas pourquoi balancer cette photo maintenant ?et qui ?

Callie : J'en sers rien, mais si il voulait foutre le brun c'est réussi, même toi tu y as cru !

Arizona : Mets toi à ma place

Callie: Je sais

Arizona : Et je vais avoir le droit à beaucoup de photo de toi et tes ex entrain de t'embrasser

Callie : J'espère que non, bon maintenant je vais devoir affronter les regards, comme si j'avais pas assez de boulots comme ça, il va falloir que je me justifie

Arizona : Laisse les parler demain ils auront oublié

Callie : J'en doute, et puis imagine l'étiquette que je vais me coltiner

Arizona : Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau

Callie : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Arizona : Ecoute ça appartient à ton passé alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai te reprocher

Callie : Merci, et je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes

_Arizona et Callie prit l'ascenseur puis atteignirent le second étage, arriver dans le service d'ortho tous le monde chuchotaient. Arizona, trouva vite une solution pour faire taire les mauvaises langues, alors que la majorité du personnel se trouvaient à l'accueil, Arizona attrapa Callie, avant de l'embrassait amoureusement devant tout le monde .Après ce petit arrêt imprévu, elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Callie. La Latina enfila sa blouse, puis tourna le dos à Arizona pour accrocher sa veste quand :_

Arizona: Callie je crois que ton mystérieux plaisantin ta laissé un mot .Regarde ! _Puis elle tendit la feuille_

**J'espère que tes collègues et en particulier le Dr Robbins ont appréciés mon petit cadeau, dernier avertissement je te laisse deux heures pour retourner d'où tu viens !**

Callie _blanche_ : Je comprends pas ! Le rat, la photo et les menaces

Arizona : Ecoutes cette histoire va trop loin, je ne sais pas qui est derrière tous ça mais il est bien renseigné

Callie : Non mais sérieux qui peut bien m'en vouloir, je connais personne à part les gens de cet hôpital !

Arizona : Et bien ça réduit déjà nos recherches, il y a de grande chance pour que ça soit quelqu'un qui travaille ici !

Callie : Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer

Arizona : Occupe-toi d'en parler au chef et moi je vais essayer de me renseigner

Callie _complètement flippé _: Arizona, il dit que c'est le dernier avertissement !

Arizona : Ce crétin essaye juste de te faire peur !

Callie : Et bien c'est réussi !

Arizona _attrapa la main de Callie _: Tout va bien se passer ok ?

Callie re_prenant du poil de la bête _: Oui ta raison je vais pas le laisser me pourrir la vie

Arizona : Bon y faut que j'y aille on m'attend au bloc, je finis tôt aujourd'hui je passerai te chercher ici avant de rentrer à la maison !

_Callie embrassa Arizona avant de reprendre _: Ok à tout à l'heure

_Le reste de journée se passa tant bien que mal, Callie prit sur son temps de pause pour faire un sot au commissariat avant de reprendre son travail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de stresser jusqu'à l'arriver d'Arizona en fin d'après midi._

Arizona : Coucou toi je t'ai manqué ?

Callie _en sursaut _: tu m'as fait peur

Arizona : Je vois que tu es toujours aussi tendu que ce matin, tu as été porté plainte?

Callie _dubitatif _: Oui, mais ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il retrouve l'auteur des lettres anonymes et pour ce qui est de la photo ,ils vont appeler mon ex pour savoir si elle a quelque chose avoir avec ça ! mais bon j'y croit pas de trop c'est pas le genre de nana à faire ça !

Arizona : si tu le dit ,moi j'en sais rien ,je la connais pas, bref tu es prête car teddy nous attends en bas

Callie : Oui, oui je mais mon manteau et on peut y aller ;

_Dix minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de l'hôpital _

Teddy : Vous en avez mis du temps ?

Arizona : T'as fini de râler !

Teddy : Tu sais bien que c'est la moitié de ma nourriture

Callie : Bon au lieu de vous chamailler, ça vous dis pas qu'on rentre ?

Arizona : Si, en plus il me semble que teddy est de corvée de repas se soir

Teddy _rigolant_ : Et toi ma belle, tu es de corvée de linge alors la ramène pas de trop

Callie : Oui et moi je suis de corvée de …. Rien, ça c'est le pied !

_Après cette petite parenthèse toutes les trois se mirent en route .En arrivant sur le palier de leur appartement _

Teddy : super les filles, la qu'elle de vous à oublié de fermer la porte ce matin ?

Arizona _drôle de tète _: c'est pas normal, je suis sure de l'avoir fermé à clés !

_Puis elles s'approchèrent à _tâtons, _Arizona poussa la porte avant de lancer : _

Arizona : Oh super ! On s'est fait cambrioler !


	16. Chapter 16

**ATTENTION SUITE A UN DEPLACEMENT PROFESSIONNEL EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT IL N Y AURA PAS DE NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES DEMAIN RDV JEUDI MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION**

…**...**

Arizona : Oh super ! On s'est fait cambrioler

Teddy : Attends avant d'entrer, il y a peut être encore quelqu' un, j'appelle la police

_15 minutes plus tard, la police débarqua, elle fit le tour de l'appartement puis invita les trois femmes à rentrer._

Teddy : Alors ?

Policier : Il n'y a personne, votre appartement a été retourné de fond en comble se qui est bizarre c'est que vos appareils hifi sont toujours là, mais les auteurs ont disparu .Il va falloir venir porter plainte

Callie : Encore, ça ne sera que la deuxième fois aujourd'hui mais attend j'y pense, je suis sure que c'est la même personne

Arizona : Mais non arrête, je suis sure que c'est juste une coïncidence

Callie : Je crois pas non

Policier : Ecoutez, j'ai besoin que l'une d'entre vous m'accompagne au poste et ensuite on vous raccompagnera ici

Arizona : Callie ça te déranges pas d'y aller, en attendent avec teddy on va commencer à ranger

Callie : T'es sure ?

Teddy : Oui vas-y en plus je crois que mark ne travaille pas je vais lui demander si il peut venir nous prêter main forte

Policier : Mademoiselle on va y aller, vous me suivez

Callie : D'accord, les filles j'ai mon portable au cas où, à tout à l'heure

_Callie quitta l'appartement laissent seules teddy et Arizona _

Teddy : Bon j'appelle mark et après on s'y met ça te va ?

Arizona _soucieuse _: Hein ! .. Oui

Teddy : Ari à quoi tu penses?

Arizona : Ecoute, je ne voulais pas en parler devant Callie mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord, d'abord le rat, la photo et ensuite encore une menace et comme par hasard se soir c'est notre appartement

Teddy : Oui ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences !

Arizona : En plus rien n'a été volé, on a juste retourné l'appart !

Teddy : Tu veux dire saccagé !

Arizona : Oé, mais je m'inquiète pour Callie

Teddy : Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elle ?

Arizona : Bah au départ, je pensais que c'était un petit plaisantin mais là c'est clairement du harcèlement, mais pourquoi ? Ca c'est la question que je me pose

Teddy : Ecoute on va pas se faire un film, on va ranger et après on verra ?

Arizona : Oui, ta raison .par contre ne dit pas à Callie qu'on en à parler, elle est déjà assez stresser par cette histoire

Teddy _essayent de détendre l'atmosphère _: Et Robbins tu me prends pour qui ? _Puis reprit _: Bon j'appelle mark

_Arizona se remonta immédiatement les manches, avant d'être rejoint par teddy puis une demi-heure plus tard par mark _

Mark : Bonsoir, je me permets

Arizona : Vas-y rentre

Mark : Waouh, celui qui a fait ça n'a pas fait semblant

Teddy : M'en parle pas, on en a pour des heures !

Mark : Oé, je confirme bon allez au boulot !

Arizona : En tous cas c'est sympa d'être venu

Mark : Mais tu c'est bien que pour ma fée clochette j'irai au bout du monde

Arizona _jetant une éponge sur mark _: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Mark : Tiens au faite, ou est Callie ?

Arizona : Elle est partie au commissariat

Teddy : Porter plainte

Mark : D'ailleurs il parait que ce matin c'était chaud dans le service ortho ?

Teddy : De quoi tu parles ?

Arizona : Il est train de parler du fait que j'ai embrassé Callie devant tout le monde pour faire taire les rumeurs

Teddy _bidonnée: _Allez ! Ingénieux comme stratégie

Mark _remettant une couche _: Oui, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ça n'a pas dut être trop désagréable de faire taire les langues de vipères, pas vrai clochette ?

Arizona : Jaloux ?

Mark _provocateur_ : Et bien disons que ça ne me déplairais pas une folle nuit d'amour avec Callie

Arizona _morte de rire : _Oui bah garde tes distances mon coco, sinon je te fais manger mon éponge

Callie _entrent dans la pièce _: Et bien je vois que ça bosse dur ici, on vous entend rire jusqu'en bas, qu'est qui est si drôle ?

Teddy _riant de bon cœur _: Mark est entrain de confier à Arizona qu'il a très envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi

Callie : Dans tes rêves! _Elle regarda Arizona puis reprit _: Je suis bien trop amoureuse

Mark _égal à lui même _: Qui te parle d'amour

Arizona : Ca va je te gène pas, sale gosse !

Callie _se marrant _: Faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne sait pas se que c'est, puis_ elle se baissa pour embrassait sensuellement Arizona _

Mark : Vous êtes dure la !

_Quatre heures plus tard _

Arizona _se laissant tomber dans le canapé _: Pff…j'en peux plus

Callie _rejoignant Arizona _: Moi non plus, puis_ elle se blottit dans les bras d'Arizona _

Teddy : Poussez vous j'arrive !

Mark : Callie je peux venir dans tes bras ? _Puis il se posa à son tour _

Arizona _épuisé_ : T'as aucune chance mark, j'ai l'exclusivité !

Teddy : Au faite Callie, qu'Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit au commissariat ?

Callie : Ils vont faire une enquête de voisinage, et qu'on devait faire une liste de se qu'il manquait

Arizona : Elle va être rapide, il ne manque rien !

Mark : Oé d'ailleurs c'est bizarre ! T'es sure que ça n'a rien avoir avec les lettres que tu reçois Callie ?

Callie _s'adressant à Arizona _: As-tu vois je ne suis pas la seul à le penser !

Arizona : Callie on en à déjà parler, c'est juste une coïncidence. Bon moi je vais me doucher et après je vais me coucher car demain je commence à 5h, d'ailleurs je dois te réveiller demain matin ?

Callie : Non, je commence qu'à 8h30

Arizona : Ok, allez direction la salle de bain

Callie : Ne ferme pas la porte, je te rejoins

Mark : Oh oh !

Arizona _souriant_ : Tu ne t'arrête jamais toi !

Teddy : Bon mark vu l'heure, tu prends le canapé

Mark : Bah, j'aurai préféré le laissez à la fée clochette mais bon, je vais me contenter du canapé

_Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormaient_

Callie : Tu dors ?

Arizona : Oui

Callie : J'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai cette sensation d'insécurité

Arizona _à moitié endormi _: Pense à autre chose

Callie : J'y arrive pas !

Arizona : Hum…Callie t'es casse pieds quand tu t'y mets !

Callie : C'est bon je dis plus rien

Arizona : C'est bon ta gagné, je suis réveillé, viens !

Callie : Quoi ?

Arizona : Viens dans mes bras ! Le problème c'est que tu as peur ?

Callie _gênée_ : Oui

Arizona : Et bien moi quand j'ai peur je me blotti dans tes bras, je me concentre sur les battements de ton cœuret à chaque fois je réussi à calmer mon angoisse, alors essaye tu verras bien !

Callie : Arizona Robbins je t'aime !

Arizona _la taquinant _: Bon maintenant que tu es installé je peux dormir ?

_Le lendemain en arrivant à l'hôpital _

Teddy : Ah les jours se suivent et se ressemble

Mark : M'en parle pas, sur ce mesdames je vous abandonne, bonne journée

Teddy _s'adressant à Callie _: Bon on va se changer ?

Callie : C'est parti

_Elles s'en allèrent ensemble en direction des vestiaires, en entrent elles se dirigèrent et ouvrèrent chacune leur casier respectif _

Callie : Oh mon dieu !

Teddy : Qu'est qui a ?

Callie _paniquée_ : Il y a un nouveau mot et mes sous vêtements !

Teddy : Fais voir _puis elle lu le mot _

**J'ai adoré ton petit nid douillet, je me suis permis de prendre un petit souvenir.**

**Je t'avais prévenu, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! **

Teddy : Calme-toi, je bipe Arizona immédiatement

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Arizona les rejoignit _

Arizona _pressée _: J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me faire sortir du bloc? _Puis elle s'adressa à Callie _: Ca va Callie tu es toute blanche ?

Callie _se mettent à pleurer _: Il va faire de ma vie un enfer puis elle tomba dans les bras d'Arizona

Arizona _essayant de la rassuré _: Hey ! Calme toi, regarde moi, et explique moi je comprends rien

Teddy : On a trouvé un mot dans le casier de Callie accompagné de quelques un de ses sous vêtement, notre cambrioleur n'est rien d'autre que le cinglé qui harcèle Callie !

_Puis Arizona attrapa le mot le lus et en fit une boule _

Callie : Arizona reste avec moi s'il te plait

Arizona _embêtée_ : Callie je ne peux pas je dois retourner au bloc écoute tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je vais demander à Karef de rester avec toi le temps que je finisse et après je demande au chef pour prendre notre après midi ça te vas?

Callie : D'accord mais fais vite !

_Arizona bipa Karef, qui rappliqua aussi vite .Elle lui expliqua la situation avant de repartir au bloc._

_Deux heures plus tard, Arizona avait enfin finis son intervention, elle rejoignit Callie avant de prendre leur voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement._

_Sur le chemin du retour,_

Arizona : Ca été avec Karef ?

Callie : Oui, il a prit son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux

Arizona _intriguée_ : Callie ne te retourne pas, mais je crois que quelqu'un nous suit

Callie _commencent à prendre peur _: Quoi! Tu vois qui conduis ?

Arizona : Non le soleil éblouie son pare brise, prend un papier et un stylo

Callie : Pourquoi faire ?

Arizona : Note GJBN58HJ

Callie : Ok je note ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Arizona : Je vais essayer de le semer

Callie : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ferait mieux de se rendre au …..

_Un grand boom se fit entendre _

Callie _paniqué_ : Il vient de nous rentrer dedans

Arizona _gardent son sang froid _: Tu as ta ceinture ?

Callie : Oui !

_Puis la voiture fut à nouveau percutée _

Arizona _appuyant sur l'accélérateur _: Il est complètement malade !

Callie _se retournant _: Qu'est qu'il fait, il est en train de nous doubler !

Arizona : Il va essayer de nous coller dans le décor !

Callie _effrayée _: Ralenti !

Arizona _dans la panique _: Tu vois son visage ?

Callie : Oui, mais je ne le connais pas !

Arizona : Protège toi je vais piler !

Callie : T'es sur de ton coup ?

Arizona : C'est ça ou on va finir dans un mur !

_Au moment ou Arizona freina, le cinglé mit un coup de volant percutant légèrement le coin du pare choc de la voitures des deux femmes, qui finassa sa folle course dans des poubelles .Lorsque le véhicule fut à l'arrêt, Arizona constata immédiatement que les airbags ne s'était pas ouvert se qui prouva que le choc ne fut pas très violent._

Arizona _un peu sonné _: Callie ca va rien de cassée ?

Callie : non ça va _puis elle regarda Arizona et reprit _: Arizona ton front, tu saignes !

Arizona _regarda dans le rétroviseur _: C'est pas grand chose ne t'inquiète pas _puis elle regarda autour d'elle et reprit _: Enfoiré, il s'est barré !

Callie _lui tendent un mouchoir: _Tiens prends ça et mets le sur ton front, tu vas avoir besoin d'un ou deux point de sutures !

Arizona : Merci, bouge pas je vais voir l'état de la voiture

Un passant : Vous voulez de l'aide

Arizona : Non ça va aller je vous remercie

_Puis Arizona sortit de la voiture fit le tour puis lança à Callie _

Arizona : Ca va il y a une belle bosse de ton coté, mais rien de grave !

Callie _inquiète pour Arizona _: Prends ma place, je vais conduire, on retourne à l'hôpital te faire recoudre

Arizona : C'est pas la peine de retourner à l'hôpital pour s'y peu on me soignera à la maison, mais maintenant qu'on a la plaque de ce cinglé, on va pouvoir le choper d'ailleurs il me tarde de l'avoir devant moi celui là

Callie : C'est clair d'ailleurs on est encore bonne pour allez au commissariat

Arizona : Mets le contact on va s'y rendre tout de suite car cette histoire commence à me gonfler sérieusement

Callie: T'es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te soigne d'abord ?

Arizona : Non, je préfère régler cette histoire d'abord !

_Puis elles reprirent la route en direction du commissariat .Après avoir passé plus d'une heure au poste de police le coupla rejoignit enfin son appartement _

Callie : Bon assis toi dans le canapé, je vais cherche la trousse de secours

Arizona : J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop longs pour effectuer les recherches !

Callie _revenant de la salle de bain : _J'ai beau y repenser, je suis sure que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui

Arizona : Pourtant lui il à l'air de te connaitre, je sais pas se que tu lui à fait mais une chose est sure, il t'en veut !

Callie : Oui, bah je comprends pourquoi, bon et maintenant arrête de bouger !

Arizona _essayant de détendre l'atmosphère _: tu sais que tu es pas mal en infirmière

Callie : Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour !

Arizona : En faite c'est peut être un patient qui est tombé raide dingue amoureux de toi et qui fais une fixation

Callie : Si ça avait été un de mes patients, je m'en souviendrai

Arizona : Oui en attendant j'ai mal au crane, je vais prendre une aspirine

Callie : Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyen pour faire passer un mal de crane, une étude scientifique à prouver que faire l'amour équivaut à deux aspirines

Arizona : Et bien si les scientifique le disent ! _Puis Arizona attrapa Callie par la taille avant de l'embrasser _

_Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi, dans le fond de leur lit, blottit amoureusement l'une contre l'autre._


	17. Chapter 17

_Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi, dans le fond de leur lit, blottit amoureusement l'une contre l'autre._

_Deux jours plus tard_

_Alors que toutes les deux étaient en repos, le téléphone de Callie retentit _

Callie _Décrocha son téléphone _: allo

….. : Oui, bonjour ici le commissariat centrale de Seattle, je vous appelle concernant la plainte que vous avez déposé suite à votre accident de voiture

Callie : Oui vous avez du nouveau ?

Policier : Effectivement nous avons fait des recherches à partir du numéro de plaque d'immatriculation que vous nous aviez fourni, et nous pouvons dés à présent vous dire que celui ici appartient à une dénommé Sarah James. Ce nom vous dit il quelque chose ?

Callie : Rien du tout !

Policier : J'ai d'autres informations à vous donner mais j'aimerais pour cela que vous passiez au commissariat

Callie : Oui bien sure, je peux me présenter d'ici vingt minutes ça vous convient ?

Policier : Très bien, je vous attends. en revoir

Callie : En revoir puis elle raccrocha.

Arizona : C'était qui ?

Callie : Le commissariat, ils ont retrouvé le nom du véhicule qui nous a percutés.

Arizona : Bonne nouvelle ! Alors c'est qui ce gars ?

Callie : Le propriétaire du véhicule est une femme, Sarah James, ca te dit quelque chose

Arizona _réfléchissent_ : Pas du tout, je connais pas et toi ?

Callie : Moi non plus. Bon il faut que j'aille au commissariat, ils ont d'autres infos tu m'accompagne

Arizona : Et plus tôt deux fois qu'une !

Callie : Ok bon je prends ma veste et on y va

_Trente minutes plus tard dans un des bureaux du commissariat _

Policier : Voila si je voulais vous voir, c'est à propos de la propriétaire du véhicule j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que Sarah James à été sauvagement tué il y a un mois. Sont mari Paul James est actuellement recherché par nos services, nous pensons que c'est un crime passionnel.

Callie : Ok, mais je ne connais pas ses personnes, alors pourquoi il s'en prendrait à moi ?

Policier : Ca je n'en sais rien pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il faudrait peut être pensé à vous mettre sous protection le temps que nous arrêtions cette individu

Callie : vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

Arizona : Callie !

Callie : Tu te vois avoir un chien de garde derrière nous toute la journée ?

Arizona : Arrête tu exagères, on t'a pas dit qu'il partagerait notre lit non plus ! Et puis moi ça me rassurait de te savoir en sécurité

Callie _capitulant_ : Ok mais si j'accepte c'est seulement pour te faire plaisir !

Policier : Par contre j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ses photos

Arizona _attrapa la photo, choqué : _Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Callie _étonné _: fais voir _puis elle prit la photo _

Arizona : Tu te fou de moi Callie !

Callie _mal à l'aise _: Attends Arizona, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelé comme ça !

Policier : Je comprends pas vous connaissez Sarah James oui ou non ?

Arizona _en colère _: Pour la connaitre, elle la connaît !

Callie _très gêné _: Oui je la connais, nous nous sommes rencontré dans un bar pas loin du lieu ou je travaille, et nous avons ….. Couché ensemble

Policier : A quand ça remonte ?

Callie : Il y a trois mois environ

Policier : Ok et ça vous arrive souvent de coucher avec quelqu'un sans connaitre un minimum son nom,

Callie _sur la défensive _: Non, et ce jour là j'avais un peu trop bu et puis de toute façon je ne crois que ça vous regarde

Policier _s 'énervent _: Justement si, il faut pas s'étonner qu'on vous en veuille si vous vous tapez des femmes marié !

Callie _regardant Arizona : _Et toi tu dis rien ?

Arizona : J'en ai assez entendu pour la journée on rentre ! _Puis elle s'adressa au policier_ : Vous pouvez faire le nécessaire pour la protection rapproché s'il vous plait

Policier : Entendu, dans une demi heure une patrouille se positionnera en bas de chez vous

Arizona : Très bien.

_Elles reprirent la route dans un silence glacial. Arrivé à l'appartement Callie se dirigea dans la chambre et claqua la porte, Arizona la suivit _

Arizona : Claque la porte un peu plus fort on te dira rien !

Callie : Mais c'est ta spécialité de rien dire

Arizona : Oh ca va Callie, tu vas pas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir défendu !

Callie : On était plus ensemble, quand je suis sorti avec elle

Arizona _vexée _: Ta raison rappelle moi que ta solution pour régler nos problèmes c'était de te tape cette pouf !

Callie _en colère _: D'abord c'est toi qui avez un problème pas moi et puis si tu ne m'avais pas éjecté comme une merde de ta vie ça ne serai pas arrivé !

Arizona _blessée _: Ta raison j'avais un problème et si tu m'avais aimé, si tu me connaissais tu aurais su qu'il y avait un problème ! Mais non tout tourne au tour de toi comme d'habitude, et tu veux que je te dise ce flic il a simplement dit tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas !

Callie _les larmes aux yeux _: Tu penses vraiment que je me tape tous ce qui bouge, regardes moi tu penses vraiment que je suis une salope ?

_Arizona ne su pu quoi dire elle resta silencieuse _

Callie _en pleure _: Je crois que toi et moi on a plus rien à se dire !

Arizona : Callie ! Je …

_Callie se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ferma à double tour. Alors que Arizona attendait désespérément elle se mit derrière la porte de salle de bain et chuchota d'une _voix _tremblante _: je te demande pardon, je ne pensais pas se que je t'ai dit !

_Puis elle prit son manteau, et partit en direction de l'hôpital .Arrivé sur place _

Mark : Salut la fée clochette, t'es pas en repos aujourd'hui?

Arizona : Si, mais je me suis prit la tète avec Callie

Mark : Ah ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Arizona _triste_ : Et bien la personne qui harcèle Callie, c'est le mari de la femme que Callie à mise dans son lit il y a trois mois chez Joe

Mark : Je n'étais pas la se soir là mais teddy m'avait raconté cette histoire mais vous n'étiez plus ensemble à l'époque ?

Arizona : Exact mais je peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir !

Mark : Ecoute arrête de te prendre la tète avec le passé, Callie elle t'aime, elle n'aime que toi et je pense que si elle a couché avec l'autre c'était juste pour t'oublié !

Arizona : Je sais mark mais elle est morte !

Mark : Callie ?

Arizona : Mais non Sarah James la femme que Callie a… enfin bref son mari est soupçonné de l'avoir tué et maintenant il en a après Callie

Mark _inquiet _: Tu déconnes et elle est ou Callie com. …..

_Mais mark fut interrompu par son téléphone _

Mark : Sloan, j'écoute

….. : Mark, c'est Callie, il est là !

Mark : Callie calme toi je comprends rien qui est la ?

Arizona : Qu'est qui se passe ? Passe la moi

Callie t_errorisé_ : Je suis dans la salle de bain il est derrière la porte, il est entrain de la défoncé je t'en pris mark aide moi

Mark : Ok ne bouge pas, je te passe Arizona continu de lui le parler le temps qu'on arrive

Callie _voix tremblante _: Ok dépêché vous, il est entrain de hurler qu'il va me tuer !

Arizona _tout en suivant mark jusqu'à sa moto : _Callie c'est moi

Callie : Arizona, j'ai peur !

Arizona : Ecoute moi, il ne va rien arriver on est en route dans dix minutes on est là, tu m'entends

Callie _en pleure _: Je t'en supplie

Arizona : Callie barricade la porte, mets le maximum d'affaire devant utilise les meubles

Callie : Je l'ai déjà fais, mets ça va pas tenir longtemps, il est complètement singlet, il dit que ses de ma faute si il a tué Sarah, que je n'aurai jamais du l'approcher et que je vais le payer

Arizona : Callie écoute moi, concentre toi sur ma voix

Callie _morte de peur _: Je suis désolé Arizona, j'ai jamais voulu …

Arizona : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé écoute j'étais jalouse, mais je ne pensé pas ce que je t'ai dit, mais l'idée de savoir qu'une autre personne que moi et put te toucher me fais disjoncter

Callie : Arizona je …, puis Callie se mit à gémir

Arizona _peur au ventre _: Callie, qu'est qui ce passe ?

Callie : Il a réussi à faire un trou dans la porte

Arizona : On est là dans une minute, tu m'entends ? _Puis elle s'adressa à mark _: plus vite mark

Mark : Je suis déjà au maximum !

Callie _en pleure _: Arizona je t'aime, je suis désolé _puis un grand boom se fit entendre _

Arizona : Allo, allo Callie t'es la ? Callie tu m'entends, mark il est dans la salle de bain

Mark : on arrive !

Arizona : Vite, vite !

Mark _ayant la pression _: On y est dans …. Maintenant, vite on monte

_Arizona fit signe à la patouille de policier de les suivre d'urgence puis elle prit les escaliers précédé de mark et de la police .plus l'on se rapproché de l'appartement et plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléré .Arrivé sur le palier les deux policiers s'avancèrent avec précaution il entra dans l'appartement et ils entendirent des bruit de bagarre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et découvrit un homme chevauché sur Callie, entrain de l'étranglé. Un des policiers pointa son arme vers l'homme alors que l'autre aidé de mark lui sauta dessus pour libérer la latine._

Policier _prit son talkie _: Ici patrouille 154 j'ai besoin d'une ambulance et de de renfort, interpellation d'un suspect

Arizona _se jetant sur Callie _: Je suis là, tu m'entends je suis là

_Callie était allongé par terre consciente, des traces noir apparaissait dans son cou son visage était bleu et elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer _

Mark : Arizona aide moi, on va la mettre sur votre lit en attendant l'ambulance

Arizona _les mains tremblantes _: Ok

_Puis ils la transportèrent jusqu'à la chambre _

Mark : Callie, c'est moi écoute tout va bien se passait maintenant

_Une larme coula du coin de l'œil de la brune _

Arizona _prit la main de Callie _: Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'aurai pas du te laisser toute seule

Callie _avec beaucoup de difficulté _: Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Arizona _en l'embrassant sur le front _: Chut ! on parlera plus tard garde tes forces

_Apres quelques minutes les sirènes des différents véhicules se firent entendre puis les pompiers arrivèrent les premiers et se dirigent immédiatement au près de Callie, il l'a mis sous perfusion avant de l'emmener à la demande d'Arizona au Seattle Grace hôpital._

_Deux jours plus tard _

Arizona : bonjour amour de ma vie, Comment tu te sens ?

Callie _mauvaise humeur _: J'en ai marre quand est-ce que je sors ?

Arizona : Je confirme tu râles donc ça va beaucoup mieux

Callie : Ecoute je vais beaucoup mieux j'ai juste était choqué mais teddy n'avait pas besoin de me faire hospitaliser !

Arizona : C'est moi qui lui est demander, je préfère être sure que tout aille bien avant de rentrer à la maison

Callie _attrapant la main d'Arizona _: Si tu veux me faire plaisirs laisse moi m'endormir prés de toi cette nuit, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être au top de ma forme. Au faite, tu as eu des nouvelles du commissariat ?

Arizona : Oui, ils m'ont confirmé que Paul James a assassiné sa femme d'après eux il n'a pas supporté que sa femmes ai pu avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre et il a reconnu aussi qu'il été l'auteur des lettres anonymes, du cambriolage et de sa tentative de meurtre sur toi .il a était écroué et devrait être jugez prochainement, mais il n'est pas prêt de sortir !

Callie : oé, dire que si…enfin bref je suis rassuré de le savoir en prison !

Teddy _entra dans la pièce _: Salut ma belle quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

Callie : Laisse-moi sortir !

Teddy : Désolé Arizona m'a donné 50 dollars pour te garder avec nous jusqu'à demain

Callie : C'est une blague !

Arizona : Au moins je suis sure que teddy ne te laissera pas sortir

Callie _sourire en coin _: Ne sois pas si sur de toi belle blonde, _puis elle s'adressa à teddy _: je t'en file 100 si tu me laisse sortir maintenant

Arizona : Quoi ! Non je suis pas d'accord !

Teddy : Désolé Ari mais là je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre, _puis elle signa l'autorisation de sorti de Callie _

Callie _avec un grand sourire _: Arizona tu as perdu !

Arizona _regard coquin _: Pas vraiment car se soir …

Teddy : Mais c'est pas vrai vous ne pouvez pas attendre que je sois dehors !

Arizona _morte de rire _: Bah non justement c'est plus marrant

Teddy _la charriant _: Pourquoi, c'est une proposition de plan à trois ?

Arizona _en déconnant _: Et pourquoi pas, j'y avais jamais pensé

Teddy : Dans tes rêves ! Et arrête de fréquenter mark car il déteint sur toi

Callie _Enfin de bonne humeur _: je confirme, oublie cette idée!

Arizona : Mais comme si ! Une folle dans mon lit c'est déjà bien assez

Callie : Hey ! Je te dérange pas ! Bon maintenant Dr Robbins j'exige que tu me ramènes à la maison

Arizona : Ok mais laisse moi deux minutes, il faut que je vois un dossier avec teddy

Callie : Ok je prépare mes affaires et je t'attends dépêche toi


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona : Mais comme si ! Une folle dans mon lit c'est déjà bien assez

Callie : Hey ! Je te dérange pas ! Bon maintenant Dr Robbins j'exige que tu me ramènes à la maison

_Un an plus tard, _

_Dans la salle de bain, de leur appartement _

Teddy : Alors prête ?

Arizona : Tu te fou de moi j'ai une de ses trouilles, t'imagine même pas

Teddy : Ah non c'est sure que là je ne risque pas !

Arizona _souriant_: Ca c'est sure !

Teddy : Bon on va les rejoindre, sinon ils vont trouver ça bizarre !

Arizona : Tu sais vu le monde qu'il y a, à mon avis ils ne se sont pas aperçut de notre absence

_Pendant ce temps dans le salon, tous leurs amis étaient réunis au grand complet _

Callie : Mark t'a pas vu Arizona ?

Mark : Tu vois pas que je suis occupé avec lexie _puis il reprit sont baiser _

Callie : Pffff ! Je regrette presque le temps ou tu courais après tous ce qui bougé !

Lexie _stoppant le baiser avec un sourire _: Et bien pas moi !

Derek _les rejoignant _: Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous réuni, ça fait vraiment plaisir

Mark : Oé, c'est vrai que cette soirée et vraiment sympa d'ailleurs ça te dit pas qu'on aille sur la terrasse fumait un bon petit cigare

Derek : Allez c'est parti, on récupère le chef Webber sur la route, il est là bas avec Christina, Karef et Meredith

Mark: Bonne idée, lexie tu nous accompagne ?

Lexie : Non je vais voir Kepner et Avery

Mark : Ok

Callie _voyant arriver Arizona _: Ou tu était passé ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche ?

Arizona _embrassant Callie dans le cou _: Je te manquais tant que ça ?

Callie : Oé, je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez toi et teddy mais ce n'est pas clair

Arizona _faisant l'innocente _: Pourquoi tu me parles de teddy ?

Callie : Parce que je viens de vous voir sortir ensemble de la salle de bain !

Arizona : Teddy voulez me parler d'un truc, bon et si on allait danser ?

Callie : Bonne idée !

_Tous le monde s'amuser, lorsque teddy coupa la musique _

Bailey : Dr Altman rallumait la musique avant que je vous botte le cul !

Teddy : Désolé Miranda, s'il vous plait j'aimerais avoir votre attention

Callie _s'adressant à Arizona _: Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Arizona : Je crois que j'ai mon idée

Callie : Toi tu es au courant de quelque chose ? En tous cas je sais pas se qu'elle a dire mais j'attends avec impatience !

Teddy : Voila d'abord avec Callie et Arizona on est super contente que vous soyez tous là se soir, ensuite j'ai une annonce qui va bouleverser certainement toute une vie

Derek _s'adressant à mark _: Tu sais de quoi elle parle ?

Mark : aucune idée mais j'ai hâte de savoir

Callie _s'adressant à mark _: Moi aussi, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas tout simplement les effets de l'alcool

Teddy : Arizona, je crois que c'est à toi ma belle !

Callie _surprise se retourna vers Arizona _: Ari …

Arizona : Attend ! _Puis elle rejoignit teddy au centre de la pièce _

Teddy _chuchotant à l'oreille d'Arizona : _A toi de jouer maintenant

Arizona _à haute voix _: Voila comme la dit teddy on est très contente d'être entouré de tous nos amis se soir mais enfaite si on vous a invité, c'est pour une raison bien précise, Callie Est-ce que tu peux venir au centre de la pièce s'il te plait ?

Callie _regardant mark _: Quoi !

Mark _la poussa en avant _: Vas-y Torres !

Arizona _attrapa la main de Callie _: Callie, je sais que toi et moi c'était plutôt mal barré au départ, on est passé par des moments plus dure que d'autres, mais notre amour à toujours survécu .Tous les matins quand je me lève je réalise la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes cotés

Mark : Oh oh oh !

Teddy _chuchotant _: Mark fermes la !

Arizona _devenant de plus en plus tendu _: Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à tous nos amis d'être témoin de se que je vais faire

Callie _la main tremblante _: Arizona ….

Arizona _se mit à genoux _: Callie veut tu devenir ma femme ?

_Il eut un grand silence dans toute la pièce _

Callie les larmes aux yeux : Oui

Arizona _voulant être sure de ne pas avoir rêvé _: Oui ?

Callie _les larmes qui coulaient _: Oui

_Arizona se releva est embrassa Callie pendant que le reste des invités applaudissaient et hurler de joie _

Arizona : Je t'aime futur madame Robbins

Callie : Je t'aime aussi

Teddy _les rejoignant et les prit dans ses bras _: Waouh ! Je suis super contente pour vous deux !

Callie : Je comprends mieux les appels à répétitions entre vous et puis le coup de la salle de bain

Teddy : C'est Arizona elle avait une trouille bleu que tu lui dises non

Arizona _faisant les gros yeux à teddy _: Tu vas te taire toi tiens pour la peine, c'est décidé, tu seras mon témoin

Teddy _lui sautant au cou _: Waouh ! Je suis trop contente

Callie _embrassant Arizona _: Bon je vous laisse je vais voir mark

Arizona : Ok

_Puis Callie se rendit au près de mark _

Teddy : Alors heureuse ?

Arizona _soucieuse _: Oui, mais tu l'as pas trouvé bizarre ?

Teddy : Attend tu viens de la demander en mariage, elle a de quoi être toute retourné

Arizona : Oui ta raison bon on va se chercher un verre

Teddy : bonne idée

_Pendant ce temps là de l'autre coté de la pièce _

Mark : Félicitation Torres, bientôt une femme marié

Callie _dans ses pensés _: Oé !

Derek : Félicitation ma belle viens ici que je t'embrasse

Callie _dans les bras de Derek _: Merci, dis moi ça te dérange pas si je t'empreinte mark une minute

Derek : Non vas-y je vais rejoindre les autres

Callie : Mark, suis moi on va dans ma chambre

Mark : Callie, je peux pas-tu es bientôt une femme marié !

Callie _l'attrapant par le bras _: Mark ramène tes fesses et fermes la porte à clé derrière toi

Mark _s'exécuta: _Bon voila, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Callie _faisant des allez retour dans la chambre _: Mark, je suis mal, très mal !

Mark _se marrant _: Quoi tu viens de t'apercevoir que tu n'aimais pas Arizona ?

Callie : Mark c'est pas drôle mais toute façon, il faut que je t'en parle mais pas un mot à quiconque, on est bien d'accord !

_Un mois plus tard_

Mark : Alors tu lui as parlé ?

Callie : Non pas encore

Mark : Tu attends quoi Torres ?

Callie : Je sais pas comment elle va réagir

Mark : Mieux que si tu continues à lui cacher

Callie _stressée_ : Elle me pardonnera jamais, je la connais elle va se sentir trahi

Mark : Non c'est si tu continues à lui cacher qu'elle ne te le pardonnera pas, crois moi elle t'aime et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour toi alors arrête ce cirque tout de suite avant que ça n'aille trop loin

Callie : Ta raison je vais lui parler

Mark : Enfin une phrase sensé ,je désespéré !

_De l'autre coté de l'hôpital_

Derek : Hey! Arizona alors vous avez fixé une date ?

Arizona : Oui ça y est et on est entrain de voir pour les faire part

Derek : C'est une bonne nouvelle alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer la bague au doigt de celle que tu aimes

Arizona : Je ne les pas encore passé mais je dois t'avouer que je suis pressé d'arrivé au jour J

Derek : Je suis sincèrement content pour vous et puis tu mérites d'être heureuse

Christina _les rejoignit _: Hey! Comment va la fée clochette ?

Arizona : Toi tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et je m'arrange avec teddy pour ne plus te faire approcher un seul bloc pendant six mois, tu me comprends?

Christina : Ok, faut pas te mettre en colère je plaisantais !

Derek _se moquant de Christina _: C'est marrant mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'Arizona plaisanté elle !

Christina : Dis-toi au lieu de draguer la future mariée, Meredith te cherche partout

Derek : Ok bon et bien je vous laisse mais pour ton information Christina, je n'étais pas entrain de draguer clochette

Arizona _pestant_ : Derek !

Christina : Tu sais ou est teddy ?

Arizona : Je ne suis pas les services de renseignements Christina !

Christina : Oui mais en général la ou tu es elle n'est jamais très loin

Arizona : La preuve que non, regarde tu vois teddy quelque part ?

Christina _faisant un 360° _: Effectivement pas de teddy dans le coin, vous vous êtes pris la tète ?

Arizona : Non pourquoi ?

Christina : Bizarre, quand elle n'est pas dans son service elle est toujours avec toi !

Arizona _fatigué des remarques de Christina _: C'est bon ta fini, je peux aller travailler ?

Christina : Oui, oui mais si tu la vois bipe moi

Arizona _en s'éloignant _: Dans tes rêves Yang !

_Dans l'après midi, dans le bureau de Callie _

Arizona _prenant Callie par la taille _: Bonjour mon amour

Callie : Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Arizona : Je viens de finir et je me suis dit qu'avant d'aller à l'appartement, j'allais venir embrasser ma future femme

Callie _gênée_ : Justement j'aimerai te parlé de quelque chose

Arizona _qui glissa sa main dans la blouse de Callie _: Ta vraiment envie de parler maintenant

Callie _sentent la chaleur de son corps monter _: Non, ta raison ça peut attendre

_Puis elles passèrent un moment très intime dans le bureau de Callie _

_Deux semaines plus tard,_

_Alors que les préparatifs du mariage avancé à vive à allure ,mark et Arizona avaient tout deux passés la nuit à l'hôpital .le petit matin arrivé et leur garde été sur le point de se finir _

Mark : Tous se passe bien avec Callie ?

Arizona _surprise de la question : _Oui pourquoi ?

Mark: Non je me demandais juste si vous n'étiez pas trop stressée

Arizona : Je vais pas au bagne, j'épouse juste la femme de ma vie

Mark _sourire gêné_: Oui ta raison !

Arizona : D'ailleurs j'ai qu'une envie c'est de la retrouvé, et toi avec lexie c'est du sérieux

Mark : Oui je crois, ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble et franchement, je crois que je peux dire que je suis amoureux et fidèle !

Arizona _souriant_ : C'est vrai que pour toi c'est un vrai exploit !

Mark : Te moque pas de moi clochette ?

Arizona : Toi le jour ou je vais te trouver un surnom, je te promets, qu'il ne sera pas piqué des vers ! Bon allez je te laisse, je rentre à la maison

Mark : On se voit demain

Arizona : Oui, et passe le bonjour à lexie

_Arizona récupéra ses affaires puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle entendit un homme demandé à l'hôtesse d'accueil après le Dr Torres _

Hôtesse : Je suis désolé monsieur mais le Dr Torres ne travail pas avant cette après midi

Homme : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, c'est elle qui vous a prévenu ?

Hôtesse : Monsieur je vous répète que le Dr Torres ne consulte pas se matin

Arizona _intervenu_ : un problème ?

Hôtesse : Ah! Dr Robbins, ce monsieur cherche le Dr Torres

Arizona _s'adressant à l'homme _: Comme vous l'a dit notre charmante hôtesse d'accueil, le Dr Torres ne travail pas ce matin

Homme _s'énervant _: Il faut que je la voie maintenant

Arizona : Si vous souffrais il y a d'autre médecins qui peuvent vous accueillir !

Homme : Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris, c'est ma femme que je cherche

Arizona _ne comprennent pas _: Quelle femme ?

Homme _se calmant _: Je suis le mari du Dr Torres, je me présente Dr Georges O'maley

Arizona _très pale _: C'est une blague, vous êtes marié au Dr Calliope Torres

O'maley : Oui, et je cherche ma femme ou est elle ?


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona _très pale _: C'est une blague, vous êtes marié au Dr Calliope Torres ?

O'Maley : Oui, et je cherche ma femme ou est elle ?

_Arizona ne répondit pas à la question trop choquée par se qu'elle venait d'entendre .Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur la route les mots de cette homme lui revenait en boucle et plus elle se rapprochait de son domicile plus le sentiment de rage l'envahissez. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement .Lorsqu''elle entra dans celui-ci Teddy et Callie se trouvaient dans la cuisine entrain de rire, Arizona se dirigea à vif allure vers Callie _

Arizona _folle de rage _: Tu me dégoute ! _Puis elle la gifla de toutes ses forces_

Teddy _surprise _: Non mais t es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_Arizona se dirigea à présent dans sa chambre, saisi un sac puis ouvrit la garde robe. Teddy la suivi _

Teddy : Mais qu'est qui se passe ?

Arizona _folle furax: _Cette merde est mariée teddy, tu m'entends elle est mariée, elle m'a dit oui devant tout le monde mais elle est déjà mariée

Teddy _étonné par les dits de son ami _: Arrête, c'est pas possible elle t'aura jamais fait ça, c'est un malentendu ! _Puis elle se retourna vers Callie qui venait à son tour de les rejoindre et elle reprit _: Mais dis lui Callie, dit lui qu'elle se trompe !

Callie _baissa les yeux _: Elle dit la vérité

Teddy _abasourdi _: Mais c'est pas vrai tu lui as pas fait ça ?

Arizona _continuant à mettre les affaires de Callie dans le sac _: Si elle l'a fait !

Callie : Arizona, je peux tout expliquer

Arizona _toujours furax _: Toi tu la fermes, tu ramasses tes affaires et tu dégages le rejoindre

Callie _en pleure _: Je t'en pris ne fais pas ça, c'est toi que j'aime

Arizona : Je t'interdis de me dire que tu m'aimes !

Callie : Arizona, je t'en supplie

Teddy : Arizona laisse la au moins t'expliquer

Arizona _regard noir vers Callie _: Teddy elle est mariée ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble alors je pense qu'elle avait tout le temps de m'expliquer

Callie : Je ne l'aime plus, c'est toi que j'aime

Arizona : Et c'est à lui que tu es mariée alors maintenant tu prends ton sac et tu disparais de ma vie j'ai été claire

Callie _en pleure _: Très claire

Teddy : Ari !

Arizona : Teddy s'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué,

_Arizona tendu le sac a Callie qui l'attrapa sans broncher _

Arizona : La clé , Tu me rends la clé !

Callie _sanglotan_t : Arizona je t'en supplie

Arizona _hurlant _: Donne-moi cette putain de clé Callie immédiatement !

_Callie s'exécuta et donna la clé. Arizona ouvrit la porte de l'appartement _

Arizona : Tu m'écœures, dehors !

_Callie prit la porte en sanglot, quand elle se retourna, Arizona avait déjà refermé la porte. En un instant sa vie basculait à nouveau dans l'enfer, Arizona ne venait pas seulement de fermer la porte d'entrée, elle fermer aussi celle de son cœur._

_Dans l'après midi à l'hôpital _

Teddy : Mark, tu as vu Callie ?

Mark : Non pas encore pourquoi ?

Teddy : Ce matin, Arizona à appris que Callie était déjà mariée

Mark : Elle lui a dit, ça c'est une bonne chose

Teddy _en colère _: quoi, tu étais au courant ?

Mark : Oui c'est moi qui est conseillé à Callie de tout dire à Arizona

Teddy : Elle lui a rien dit du tout, Arizona a fait la rencontre de son mari, il est ici et il l'a cherche

Mark : Oh merde la c'est la catastrophe comment Arizona la prit ?

Teddy : Mal très mal, elle a giflé Callie et a mis ses affaires dans un sac avant de la foutre dehors

Mark : Merde ! Et ou sont-elles ?

Teddy : Arizona est à l'appartement elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir mis Callie dehors et Callie je ne sais pas mais elle ne doit pas être loin puisqu'elle travaille cette après midi

Mark : On va allez voir dans son service c'est là qu'elle doit se trouver

_Puis il se dirigea au deuxième étage, à peine arrivé _

Christina : Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

Teddy : Christina on a pas le temps, tu as vu Callie ?

Christina : Oui elle est dans son bureau

Teddy _pressée _: Ok, va en cardio et occupe toi de mes post op s'il te plait

Christina : Pas de souci j'y vais tout de suite

Mark _regardant vers le bureau _: Sa porte de bureau est ouverte !

Teddy : Oui et je la vois elle est assise dans son bureau, rentre le premier

Mark : ok

_Ils entrèrent et vu Callie assise la tète entre ses mains appuyaient sur son bureau _

Mark _mal au cœur de la voir comme ça, il s'approche d'elle_ : Et ma belle j'ai appris se qui c'est passé ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé

_Il finassa à peine sa phrase que Callie se réfugia dans ses bras en sanglot _

Callie : Elle…elle m'a quitté mark

Mark : Ca va s'arranger, laisse lui le temps de digérer

Callie : Tu la connais pas elle me pardonnera jamais, t'aurai du voir son regard

Mark : Chut et regarde moi Callie,_ elle leva la tète il reprit : _oh! Par contre elle t'a pas loupé t'a un sacré bleu sur le visage

Teddy : Ca ne m'étonne pas vu la violence du coup !

Callie _toujours en pleure _: Je l'ai bien mérité !

Teddy _contrarié _: Non je suis pas d'accord, ok tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal mais elle n'avait pas à te frapper !

Mark : Teddy a raison !

Callie _toujours en pleure _: Teddy, Arizona t'a parlé ?

Teddy : Non, après qu'elle est fermée la porte, elle est partie dans votre chambre

Mark : Ecoute, tu vas venir à la maison, il y a une chambre d'ami et je suis sure que lexie n'y verra aucun problème

Callie : Je te remercie, t'es un amour

Teddy : Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire de mariage car j'ai encore rien compris

Callie : Ok assis toi je vais t'expliquer , quand j'étais en fac de médecine , j'ai rencontré Georges .Au début tout allez bien et un jour on est allez a Vegas et on s'est marié sur un coup de tète ,après ça tout c'est compliqué Georges enchainait les maitresses, et il s'est mis à boire régulièrement .je suis resté quatre ans avec lui et un jour , j'en ai eu marre alors je suis partie , je lui ai envoyé les papiers du divorce, mais il a refusé de les signé , il m'a simplement dit que si il ne pouvait pas m'avoir personne d'autre m'aurait .Au début , je me suis battu avec lui pour qu'il accepte le divorce mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et le temps à passer , et j'ai laisser la situation tels qu'elle

Teddy : Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Arizona tout de suite, elle aurait compris ?

Callie : J'allais le faire mais j'ai eu peur de sa réaction et plus le temps a passé et plus je me suis enfoncé dans mon mensonge, et puis je n'avais pas prévu qu'Arizona me demanderait en mariage

Teddy : T'as vraiment pas assurée sur ce coup là, et à mon avis sans vouloir être pessimiste, je crois que la tu viens de te bruler les ailes définitivement

Mark _la regardant avec des gros yeux _: T'as le tact ou je pense toi !

Callie : Elle a raison cette fois ci je l'ai perdu !

Mark : Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle t'aime et elle ne pourra pas lutter contre ses sentiments bien longtemps crois moi

Teddy : Et ton mari qu'est qu'il fait la ?

Callie : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait, et demain c'est notre dixième anniversaires de mariage donc à mon avis il vient une fois de plus essayer de me convaincre de rentrer avec lui

Mark : Tu veux que je lui fasse ça fête

Callie : Non laisse le il n'a pas un fond méchant, il est juste éperdument amoureux de moi comme je le suis d'Arizona

_Le téléphone de teddy se mit à vibrer _

Teddy : Allo

… : C'est moi

Teddy : Ari, ça va ?

Arizona _toujours en colère _: Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que sa futur ex femme était déjà marié

Teddy _regardant Callie _: Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne discute pas avec elle ?

Arizona : Tu plaisantes j'espère, non je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je pars quelques jours chez mes parents

Teddy : Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée en fin je veux dire partir comme ça !

_Lorsque Callie entendu le mot partir sortir de la bouche de teddy, elle fut prise de panique et se mit à hurler en pleurent _: Non je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas ! Ne part pas !

Arizona _en colère _: Et merde teddy t'aurai pu me dire qu'elle était avec toi, bon je te laisse

_Teddy regardant Callie en met son doigt sur sa bouche _: Attends, appelle-moi pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé

Arizona : On verra _puis elle raccrocha son téléphone _

Callie _en pleine crise de nerf _: Je t'en supplie teddy ne la laisse pas partir !

Teddy _mit sa main sur le visage de Callie _: Calme-toi Callie, et elle va juste quelques jours chez ses parents

Callie _dubitatif _: Tu me le jures ?

Teddy : Oui, je te le promets, maintenant tu vas allez te reposer

Mark : Allez viens ma belle, on va à la maison !

_Dix jours plus tard _

_Callie avait très mal accepté la rupture et le départ d'Arizona, contrainte et forcé par le médecin, il lui prescrit des antidépresseurs et mise en arrêt de travail jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Lexie : Mark, t'es sure que c'est une bonne idée que Callie revienne travailler ?

Mark _embrassant lexie sur le front _: Ecoute mon ange Arizona est revenu depuis quatre jours, il faudra bien qu'elles se croisent un jour ou l'autre et puis Callie ne doit pas rester enfermé

Lexie : Ta raison

Callie : Je vous ai entendu !

Mark : Tiens Callie, prête pour ton grand retour

Callie _sous les effets du médicament _: Pffff….ça m'est égale

Mark _la taquinant _: Quel enthousiasme !

Lexie : Callie si tu veux on peut faire la route ensemble je commence à la même heure

Callie : Si tu veux !

Mark : Bon les filles je ne veux pas vous stresser mais le temps que vous vous prépariez vous allez être encore en retard !

Lexie : Ta raison, je file me laver

_Pendant ce temps là chez teddy et Arizona _

Teddy : Tu veux un café ?

Arizona : Oui merci !

Teddy _mal à l'aise _: Ecoute je sais que tu refuses d'en parler mais tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui que Callie revient travailler

Arizona : Ta raison ne prononce pas son nom et ça m'est égal !

Teddy : Si ça t'étais égale, tu ne refuserais pas d'en parler !

Arizona : Parce qu'il n'y a rien dire elle appartient au passé point barre !

Teddy : Ca fait à peine dix jours que vous vous êtes séparés alors ne dis pas qu'elle appartient à ton passé !

Arizona : Et bien si tu préfère elle n'existe plus.

Teddy : Elle ne l'aime plus

Arizona : De quoi tu parles ?

Teddy : Callie n'aime plus son mari, elle lui a demandé le divorce mais il refuse de signer les papiers

Arizona _s 'énervent _: T'as rien compris je m'en fou de tous ça, elle m'a menti, elle m'a laissé la demandé en mariage devant tous le monde et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a dit oui !

Teddy : Ok elle a eu tord mais toi tu es une tète de mule et il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'elle n'est pas oser tant parler !

Arizona : Ah oui! Et tu aurais fais quoi à ma place ?

Teddy _se mettent en colère _: D'abord j'aurais au moins écouté ce qu' 'elle avait à me dire et ensuite je ne l'aurais pas frappé comme tu l'as fait !

Arizona : J'étais en colère !

Teddy : Tellement en colère qu'après dix jours elle est toujours marquée au visage, pose toi des questions !

Arizona : Je te l'ai dit j'étais énervé

Teddy : Non je veux bien tout comprendre mais ça je peux pas-tu n'as aucune excuse pour avoir levé la main sur elle !

Arizona : Elle la mérité !

Teddy _se levant de son tabouret furieuse _: C'est marrant c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a répondu, qu'elle l'avait mérité, il faut vraiment aimer une personne pour accepter un tel geste et tu sais quoi je vais allez bosser ça vaut mieux pour toutes les deux

Arizona : Teddy ! Attends-je pen…..

Teddy : Non, la discussion est close, _bonne journée puis elle claqua la porte _

Arizona _en colère contre elle même _: Et merde ça continue ! _Puis elle balança sa tasse de café contre le mur._


	20. Chapter 20

Arizona _en colère contre elle même _: et merde ça continue ! _Puis elle balança sa tasse de café contre le mur._

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Karef : Dr Robbins une urgence

Arizona : Détails

Karef : Jason Prat 7 ans, c'est fait fauché par un conducteur ivre, il a de multiples fractures et contusions interne et …

Arizona : Jason Prat, comme le fils du sénateur

Karef : Oui, c'est lui

Chef Webber _alerté par la présence du fils du sénateur _: Ou en êtes vous ?

Karef : il faut bipez le service d'ortho

Arizona : Bipe le Dr Gordon !

Chef Webber : Pas question, on à besoin des meilleurs bipez Torres !

_Karef faisant des gros yeux à Arizona _

Arizona : Fait ce qu'il te dit !

_Cinq minutes plus tard Callie entra dans la pièce _

Callie : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Chef Webber : Jason Prat c'est le fils du sénateur, je veux que vous vous en occupiez personnellement .suivez le Dr Robbins, nous allons immédiatement au bloc, je vous y rejoins tout de suite

Callie _mal à l'aise _: Bien chef !

_Une heure plus tard dans le bloc opératoire _

Callie : Comment sont ses constantes ?

Infirmière : Pour le moment tout va bien

Chef Webber _essayant de détendre l'atmosphère _: Dr Torres qu'est qui vous est arrivé au visage ?

Callie _très gênée _: Rien, un accident !

Arizona : Je l'ai frappé

_Callie ne s'attendent pas à une telle déclaration regarda Arizona _

Le chef Webber : Vous vous moquez de moi Robbins !

Callie : Un accident chef je vous l'ai dit

Arizona : Non, je l'ai frappé volontairement

Callie _ne sachant plus ou se mettre _: C'est bon je l'ai mérité point final, maintenant on peut se concentrer sur cette opération ?

_Ils continuèrent dans un silence total et ça pendant encore deux heures._

Arizona : C'est bon on peut refermer, maintenant c'est à lui de se battre !

Callie : Chef Webber, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

Chef Webber : Non, vous pouvez y allait

Callie : Merci

_Puis elle quitta le bloc précipitamment _

Arizona _pressée_ : Je peux y aller aussi

Chef Webber _froid _: Oui ! Mais j'aimerais vous voir un peu plus tard

Arizona _sachant pertinemment pourquoi _: Très bien chef, je passerais dans votre bureau tout à l'heure

_Puis elle se précipita à la rencontre de Callie _

Arizona : Attends !

Callie : Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça, c'est quoi tu voulais me punir ?

Arizona : Non ! Je voulais simplement …

Callie : C'est bon laisse tomber, tout façon ça m'est égal

Arizona : Attends ! _Puis elle voulu poser sa main sur le bleu que Callie porté au visage _

_Callie eut un reflexe et se recula brusquement _

Arizona _baissant les yeux de honte _: Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolé

Callie : Tous se qui est arrivé est de ma faute

Arizona : Non Callie, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce que tu as fait mais je n'aurais jamais du te frapper

Callie : Ok

Arizona : Ok ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

Callie : Si mais …. Tout façon c'est fini entre nous donc je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer à la petite guéguerre !

Arizona : Ecoute je t'en veux de m'avoir menti mais on peut essayer de se donner une nouvelle chance, tu crois pas ?

Callie _les larmes aux yeux _: Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me remettre avec toi, il y a encore deux heures j'aurai tout donné mais je viens de m'apercevoir que cette situation on s'y est mis ensemble, si tu ne réagissais pas toujours au quart de tour, je t'en aurais certainement parlé mais ton manque de compréhension, ta façon de me juger mon totalement paralyser!

Arizona : Alors c'est de ma faute, Callie je t'ai demandé en mariage devant tout nos amis et tu m'as dit oui et un mois plus tard je tombe nez à nez avec ton mari !

Callie : C'est bien ce que je dis on aurait pu éviter cette situation et à l'heure qu'il est j'aurai pu t'épouser !

Arizona : Je ne vois pas comment, tu es mariée !

Callie : J'étais mariée, quand Georges est venu avec l'aide de mark, je l'ai forcé à signer les papiers et à l'heure où je te parle, je suis une femme libre de me marier

avec qui je le souhaite mais une chose est sure, ça ne seras pas avec toi !

Arizona _très mal _: Callie écoute moi

Callie : Non, quand je t'ai demandé de m'écouter, tu m'as jeté mes affaires à la figure en m'insultant, alors moi je ne vais pas t'insulter mais je ne t'écouterais pas non plus _puis elle prit la main d'Arizona et lui glissa sa bague de fiançailles _

Arizona _une larme coulant sur sa joue _: Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi !

Callie _très calmement _: Je reprends ma liberté toi et moi s'est fini

_Puis elle prit la sortie afin de rejoindre son service._

_Six mois plus tard _

Mark : Teddy je regrette le bon vieux !

Teddy : Moi aussi avant on se marrer tout le temps, maintenant c'est diffèrent et depuis que Callie c'est mise avec sa nouvelle copine les choses sont encore plus déprimantes

Mark : Oé sans parler d'Arizona, à part son boulot, il n'y a plus rien qui l'intéresse !

Teddy : Si, regarder Callie partir main dans la main avec Maura le soir

Mark : Tu crois que c'est du sérieux toutes les deux ?

Teddy : Ca à l'air, au moins une de nos deux amies est heureuse

Mark : Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses

Teddy : Bon on y vas sinon on va être en retard chez Callie et Maura

Mark : Oui ta raison, en plus on doit encore passer prendre lexie

Une heure plus tard

Callie : Ah ! Vous voila enfin, on vous attendez

Teddy _s'adressant à Maura _: Bonsoir comment tu vas ?

Maura : Très bien

Mark : Dr Isles, comment tu vas ma belle ?

Maura : En pleine forme et toi beau gosse ?

Lexie : Il pète la forme, surtout quand il sait qu'il va passer la soirée qu'avec des jolies filles, n'est-ce pas mon amour !

Callie _attrapant Maura par la taille _: Mettez vous à l'aise on arrive , on va chercher le champagne

Mark _taquinant Callie _: En vous tripotant ?

Callie : Mark ! Au faite tu m'as pas dis quand c'est passé ton opération

Mark : Super bien, en plus Arizona a … oups désolé

Maura : Ne t'excuse pas vas-y continu Arizona ?

Callie : Non, moi je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite

Maura : Callie, Ca me gène pas !

Callie _embrassant Maura _: Oui mais toi tu es un ange !

_Au même moment au SGH_

Arizona : Karef avant de partir, tu peux me sortir le dossier du petit Adam

Karef : Oui bien sure, mais il est tard, vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ?

Arizona : Non, j'ai encore des dossiers à boucler !

Karef : Dr Robbins pas à moi, ca fait des mois que vous me répétez la même chose !

Arizona : Alex s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

Karef : Pourquoi vous ne passez pas à autre chose vous êtes belle, intelligente les filles doivent se ruer sur vous

Arizona : Ce n'est pas des filles que je veux, c'est une fille

Karef : Elle a refait sa vie, et elle à l'air d'être heureuse. Faut passer à autre chose maintenant !

Arizona : Je … laisse tomber, rentre chez toi ta petite copine doit t'attendre !

Karef _souriant _: C'est juste un coup d'un soir

Arizona : Sacré Alex, allez file !

_Une heure plus tard _

Teddy : Alors toutes les deux, vous en êtes ou exactement ?

Callie : On vit notre vie tranquille n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Maura : Oui disons qu'on vit au jour le jour !

Callie _souriant à Maura _: Et ça me va très bien

Teddy : Pas de projets particulier en vu ?

Callie : Bon j'ai compris, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Teddy _grand sourire _: Et bien je saïs pas moi bébé, mariage ?

Callie : Pour le bébé je crois que c'est encore trop tôt, et en se qui concerne le mariage Maura le sait, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, ça te vas ?

Mark : C'est dommage j'aurai adoré être ton témoin !

_Puis un des bippers se mit à sonner _

Teddy : Ce n'est pas le mien !

Mark : Moi non plus, lexie ?

Lexie : Non !

Mark : Et la grande gagnante et ?

Callie _déçu _: C'est le miens !

Maura : Allez file _! Puis elle l'embrassa _

Callie : Je reviens le plus vite possible !

_Une demi-heure s'est écoulée _

Callie : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Arizona _arrivant _: J'ai été bipez !

Ambulancier : Enfant de 9 ans, il est tombé du quatrième étage de son immeuble

Arizona : Ok, on ne perd pas de temps et on l'emmène tout de suite au bloc.

_Vingt minutes plus tard _

Arizona _sortant du bloc _: et merde ! _Puis elle lança son calot avant de sortir dans le couloir pour se réfugier dans une des salles de gardes _

Callie _s'adressant à une des infirmières _: Vous ave z vu le Dr Robbins ?

Infirmière : Elle est partie en salle de garde numéro 15, il y a un problème ?

Callie : Oui elle a oublié de signer l'acte de décès !

_Callie se dirigea vers la salle indiqué par l'infirmière quand elle ouvra la porte, elle trouva Arizona dans un lit recroquevillé sur elle même en sanglot_

Callie : Arizona, tu as oublié de signer l'acte de décès

Arizona _saisissant le dossier _: tiens !

Callie : Arizona je sais que ça me regarde plus mais est ce que tout vas bien ?

Arizona : Oui, c'est pas grave je suis juste fatigué

Callie : T'en es bien sure, parce que je te connais et ….

Arizona : Callie laisse moi s'il te plait

Callie : Ok, je m'en vais !

Arizona : Merci

Callie _un nœud au ventre de voir la blonde si mal _: Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ?

Arizona : Je ne suis pas sure que tu as envie de savoir !

Callie : Ecoute ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que ….

Arizona _se leva puis s'approcha de Callie _: Justement c'est bien ça le problème, tu n'es plus là, j'y peux rien, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais je ne peux pas Callie, je t'aime toujours tu comprends , je n'arrête pas de penser à toi constamment, tu m'obsèdes, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière

Callie : Arizona s'il te plait ne fait pas ça !

Arizona _se rapprochant encore plus près _: Ne pas faire quoi, je contrôle rien, je lutte tout les jours pour rester loin de toi, mais je t'aime et ça j'y peux …

_Avant même que Arizona puisse finir sa phrase Callie l'embrassa passionnellement puis mis son front contre celui de la blonde. Elles se regardèrent un long moment _

Callie : Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du faire ça !

Arizona _souriant_: Moi je ne le regrette pas !

Callie : Arizona, je suis avec Maura maintenant !

Arizona : Dis moi que tu l'aimes autant que tu m'as aimé et je te laisse partir

Callie : Mon amour pour elle et se que j'ai ressenti pour toi est différent et donc pas comparable

Arizona : Callie je t'aime

Callie : Je ne quitterais pas Maura !

Arizona : Alors pourquoi, tu m'as embrassé ?

Callie _resta silencieuse puis répliqua _: c'était une erreur, je suis désolé

Arizona _regardant Callie partir _: Pas autant que moi !

_Puis Callie quitta la pièce précipitamment laissant seul une Arizona encore plus mal face a cette révélation._


	21. Chapter 21

**Désole de vous avoir fait attendre mais en ce moment beaucoup de boulot donc travailler le jour écrire la nuit est un rythme impossible à suivre , mais je vous rassure je compte bien continuer ma fiction .et dernière chose encore un grand merci pour tout les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir . Bonne lecture **

…_..._

_Puis Callie quitta la pièce précipitamment laissant seul une Arizona encore plus mal face a cette révélation._

_Deux heures plus tard _

_Callie arriva chez elle, toute retourné par ce qui venait de se passer ,_

Teddy : Alors cette urgence ?

Callie : Un enfant tombait du quatrième, on a rien pu faire !

Maura : Et bien je suppose que je verrai le corps demain matin

Teddy : Ca te fait rien de travailler à la morgue toute la journée ?

Maura : Non, et puis je suis plus à l'aise avec les morts que les vivants !

Mark _regardant Callie _: Ca va, t'as l'air bizarre ?

Callie : Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué

Maura _prenant Callie par la taille _: C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine, t'es pas malade au moins ?

Callie _gênée _: Non, je t'assure je suis juste fatigué

Teddy : Ca tombe bien, toute façon on allait partir

Callie : C'est moi qui vous fais fuir ?

Mark : Non, c'est juste que demain teddy et lexie commence tôt !

Callie : Je comprends

Teddy _se levant _: Bon allez en route les petits loups en plus mark tu dois encore me déposer

_Puis ils prirent leurs vestes avant de remercier leurs hôtes pour cette agréable soirée._

_Après quelques minutes de route ils arrivèrent en bas de l'appartement de teddy et Arizona _

Teddy : Vous montez prendre un café ?

Mark : Je sais pas il est tard, lexie ?

Lexie : Allez soyons fou !

_Arrivé à l'appartement _

Teddy : Installé vous je mets le café en route

Mark : Arizona n'est pas là, elle est de garde ?

Teddy : Arizona est de garde tous les jours depuis six mois tu l'avais pas remarqué ?

Lexie : Je confirme d'ailleurs, Alex m 'a raconté que son bureau s'était transformé en garde de robe !

Teddy : T'as pas vu sa chambre, le pire c'est qu'à la base Arizona est du style maniaque

Mark : Et bien maintenant elle est du style bordélique!

Teddy : Callie avez l'air vraiment bizarre en rentrant toute à l'heure ?

Lexie : Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée

Mark : Non, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il y avait autre chose crois moi, je la connais par cœur

Teddy : Mark à raison, il s'est passé quelque chose, pour le peu qu'elle a croisé Arizona et qu'elles se sont pris la tète, y a pas loin !

Mark : Tu crois ?

_Un mois plus tard _

_Dans le bar de Joe, _

Arizona _entrain de dansé _: Allez viens teddy

Teddy : Non je n'ai pas envie, je discute avec Derek

Arizona : Tant pis pour toi tu ne sais pas se que tu loupes ma belle

Derek _s'adressant à teddy _: Elle est complètement déchainé !

Teddy : Oui et ça fait trois semaines que ça dure tous les soirs c'est la même chose, elle enchaine les soirées et les coups d'un soir

Derek : Je me trompe ou ça te gène ?

Teddy : Je n'en sers rien, avant elle passait son temps à bosser et maintenant elle passe son temps à sortir

Derek : Elle finira par se calmer

Teddy : Oui bah en attendant, moi sa fait trois semaines que je dors plus car mademoiselle ramène toute ses conquêtes à la maison, regarde tu vois la fille avec qui elle danse et bien vu comment elles se touchent, je te fais le parie que c'est la prochaine sur sa liste !

Derek _mort de rire _: Et bien c'est qu'elle assure au lit !

Teddy : Attends le pire c'est que la moitié de ses coup d'un soir viennent pleurer le lendemain devant la porte parce qu'Arizona les a jeté !

Derek _mort de rire _: J'aimerais être un petit sourire pour voir ça !

Mark _les rejoignant _: Salut les enfants !

Derek : Tiens t'es là toi

Mark : Oé quoi de neuf ?

Derek : Teddy était entrain de me raconté que notre fée clochette enchainait les coups d'un soir et que vu le bruit que ses partenaire faisait, Arizona devait assurer au lit

Mark _rigolant _: Et bien il n'y a pas qu'au lit qu'elle assure, regarde

Teddy : Tu vois Derek, je t'avais dit que c'était la prochaine !

Derek : C'est claire que vu comment elle l'embrasse !

Maura _les rejoignant _: Hey ! Salut

Mark : Tiens qu'est-ce que fait là c'est pas ton style de fréquenter se genre d'endroit !

Maura : C'est sure, mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir Callie

Teddy : Je ne la vois pas !

Maura : Elle est entrain de discuter avec un de ses internes dehors mais elle ne va pas tarder, dites moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas l'ex à Callie sur la piste de danse entrain de …

Mark : Si, c'est bien elle !

Maura : En tous cas elle a l'air d'être passer à autre chose, et pour être honnête ça me rassure

Teddy : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Callie à l'air vraiment heureuse avec toi !

Maura : C'est vrai et je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis bien avec elle

Derek _souriant _: Et bien comme ça tout le monde est heureux !

Arizona _s'adressant à teddy _: Hey teddy, je te présente mary

Teddy _désespérée_ : Ravie de faire ta connaissance _puis elle pensa _pour pas longtemps !

Arizona _apercevant Maura : _On se connait je crois ?

Teddy : Ari !

Arizona _agréable_ : Teddy tout va bien _puis elle tendit la main à Maura _: je me présente Arizona Robbins je suis l'ex de ta copine

Maura _serrent la main d'Arizona _: Maura enchanté

Arizona : Ecoute, autant mettre les choses à plat tout de suite ne sois pas gêner par moi tout va bien Callie et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne

Maura _agréablement surprise _: Ok, et bien je suis contente que les choses se passent ainsi d'ailleurs si tu le permets j'aimerais vous offrir un verre à toi et ton amie

Arizona : Ok, alors pour moi une bière et mary ?

Mary : La même chose

Maura _s'adressant à Mark, Derek et teddy _: Et pour vous ?

Teddy : Te prend pas la tète bière pour tout le monde

Maura : Ok, c'est parti je vais chercher ça et je reviens ! _Puis elle s'éloigna vers le bar _

Teddy _se tournant vers Arizona _: A quoi tu joues ?

Arizona : A rien, je voulais juste être sympa et puis comme on est amené à se croiser autant que ça se passe bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Teddy _dubitatif _: Si tu le dis !

Mark : Et bien moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée !

Arizona : Merci mark _puis elle embrassa mary _

_Dix minutes plus tard _

Maura : Chaud devant ! Et voila les bières pour ses messieurs, dames

Mark : Ah ! Justement je mourrai de soif

Teddy : Moi aussi

Arizona _attrapa sa bière _: Merci

Maura : De rien, Callie m'a dit que ta spécialité c'était la pédiatrie ?

Arizona : Oui, effectivement et toi c'est les morts ?

Maura _se marrant _: Oui on peut dire ça comme ca !

Mark : Il faut que tu saches Maura, Arizona a un humour de merde !

Arizona _frappant sur l'épaule de mark _: C'est pas vrai, laisse le il est jaloux car je suis la perfection à moi toute seule

Teddy _bidonnée _: Rien que ça, et bien c'est marrant mais je crois que je peux te trouver pas mal de défaut

Arizona : Vas-y

Teddy : Ok, alors d'abord il n'y a pas pire cuisinière que toi

Arizona : Quoi ! C'est pas vrai

Teddy : Ah non ? Attends je vois Callie qui arrive on va lui demander ?

Callie _arriva un peu gênée de voir Arizona et Maura ensemble _: Bonsoir

Maura _l'embrassant dans le cou _: Ah t'es là !

Callie _s'adressant à Maura _: Tous ce passe bien ?

Maura : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, teddy était entrain de chercher les défauts d'Arizona

Teddy : Callie, que penses-tu des talents culinaire d'Arizona ?

Callie _mal à l'aise _: Euh… Je ne sais pas moi !

Teddy : Allez sois honnête ?

Maura _amusée _: Oui vas-y répond

Callie _regardant Arizona _: Et bien disons que ce n'est pas son point fort !

Teddy _s'adressant à Arizona _: Ah ! Tu vois

Mary _regard taquin _: Oui mais je suis sure qu'elle est douée dans plein d'autre domaine

Teddy _chuchotant à l'oreille d'Arizona _: Tu l'as trouvé ou celle la ?

Arizona _dans ses dents _: Je t'expliquerai demain !

Mary : Ari on va danser ?

Arizona : Oui je te suis, à tout à l'heure

Derek _repense à sa conversation avec teddy _: Sacrée Arizona !

Maura : Ca te dérange pas qu'on soit à la même table qu'Arizona et son amie ?

Callie : Non, je suis juste étonné de vous trouver ensemble entrain de discuter

Maura : Disons qu'Arizona a fait le premier pas et comme je suis quelqu'un de bien je lui suis proposé un verre

Callie : Ca m'étonne mais c'est pas plus mal, faut juste que je m'habitue

Teddy : A part ça quoi de neuf ?

_Une heure plus tard_

Teddy : Quelqu'un a vu Arizona ?

Mark : Non, elle est certainement dehors entrain de fumer

Maura _s'adressant à Callie _: Je pensais que tu ne supportais pas de sortir avec un fumeur ?

Callie : A l'époque Arizona ne fumait pas

Maura : Je me disais aussi

Callie : Je reviens je vais au toilettes

Maura : Ok, je reste là

_Callie se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femme et lorsqu'elle entra, elle surprit Arizona la main dans le jean de mary entrain de l'embrasser _

Callie : Hum, hum

Mary : Oups !

Callie _un ton agressif _: Vous n'avez pas un lit pour faire ça ?

Arizona _surprise_ : Si, mais …

Mary _souriante_ : Disons qu'on voulait expérimenter

Arizona _faisant des gros yeux à mary _: On ne s'attendait pas à être pris la main dans le sac

Callie _froide_ : J'aurai plutôt dis la main entre les jambes

Arizona : Ecoute Callie on va pas se prendre la tète !

Callie : Ca m'est égale, j'aimerai juste pouvoir allez aux toilettes

Arizona _s'adressant à mary _: Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

Mary : Si tu veux _puis elle embrassa Arizona avant de sortir _

Arizona _se retrouvant seule avec Callie _: Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame et puis si je me souviens bien à l'époque, ça te déranger pas temps que ça de le faire ici !

_Callie blessée _: Et bien justement

Arizona : Je rêve ou t 'es entrain de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

Callie : Non c'est juste que ….laisse tomber ça n'a pas d'importance

Arizona : Si vas-y

Callie : Et bien il y a un mois tu disais m'aimer et ce soir je te surprends entrain de…

Arizona _calme_ : Tu plaisantes, Callie tu m'as bien fait comprendre que toi et moi s'était définitivement fini alors oui après t'avoir attendu six mois, j'ai décidé de prendre du bon temps

Callie j_alouse _: Avec elle ?

Arizona : Ca se sont mes affaires et je couche avec qui je le souhaite !

Callie : Et c'est mieux qu' 'avec moi ?

Arizona _sur le cul _: Tu viens vraiment de me demander si elle était un meilleur coup que toi ?

Callie : Oui !

Arizona : Ok je crois que je vais sortir et oublier notre conversation et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! _Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte quand Callie lui attrapa le bras _

Callie : Répond !

Arizona : Non, Ça te vas !

Callie : Non c'est moins bien ou non…

Arizona _s'énervent _: Avec elle je prends mon pied, avec toi s'était le nirvana, avec elle avec je tire mon coup, avec toi je faisais l'amour, avec elle s'est sexuelle, avec toi s'était éternelle, ça te convient comme réponse !

Callie _les larmes aux yeux _: Arizona _puis elle s'approcha plus près _

Arizona _fébrile_ : Non, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça, tu es avec Maura et comme tu me l'as dit tu ne la quitteras pas alors ne me laisse pas d'espoir

Callie : Ta raison, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec une autre et je ne sais pas …

Arizona : Il vaut mieux que j'aille rejoindre les autres et qu'on oublie cette conversation, _puis Arizona sortit _


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona : Il vaut mieux que j'aille rejoindre les autres et qu'on oublie cette conversation, _puis Arizona sortit _

_Le lendemain, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital _

Teddy : Callie, je peux te parler en privée ?

Callie : Oui bien sure, un souci ?

Teddy _se mettent dans un coin _: C'est à toi de me le dire ?

Callie : Je comprends pas ?

Teddy : Arizona m'a tout raconté

Callie _air innocent _: C'est-à-dire ?

Teddy : Callie arrête ton cirque, elle m'a dit pour le baiser il y a un mois et elle m'a aussi fait un cours résumé de votre conversation d'hier soir

Callie : Ah ça !

Teddy : T'as des soucis

Callie : Non !

Teddy : Alors entre toi et Maura il y a de l'orage dans l'air ?

Callie : Mais non tous se passe bien

Teddy : Alors explique-moi

Callie _sur la défensif _: Ecoute teddy je t'adore mais je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Teddy : C'est un peu trop facile, tu crois pas ?

Callie : T'avait que ça à me dire ?

Teddy : Callie, Arizona t'aime toujours et tu ne fais que la faire souffrir pour rien avec ton comportement ambigu

Callie : Tu sais quoi à force de toujours défendre Arizona, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui as envie d'aller plus loin avec elle

Teddy : Ne détourne pas la conversation, la vérité c'est que ça te plait qu'elle te court après, et maintenant qu'elle passe à autre chose tu ne supportes pas de ne plus être son centre d'intérêt

Callie _un ton plus haut _: Si tu le dis mais tu sais quoi je m'en contre fou de se que tu penses

Maura _les rejoignit _: Et calmez vous on vous entend du bout du couloir !

Callie _s'adressant à Maura un peu gênée _: T'es là, je t'avais pas vu arriver

Maura : On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

Teddy : Rien, d'important

Callie : On n'est juste pas d'accord sur le traitement d'un patient

Teddy : Bon moi je vous laisse et Callie pense au patient !

Callie _regard mécontent en vers teddy _: C'est ça j'y penserai

Maura : Tu es sure que tu me caches rien toi ?

Callie _fuyant son regard _: Non, pourquoi ?

Maura : Je ne sais pas une intuition

Callie : Et bien laisse ton intuition de coté et viens on va au réfectoire, j'ai faim

_Puis elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la cafétéria .a leur arriver elles se mirent à la même table que Derek et mark._

Callie : Salut les gars quoi de neuf ?

Mark : Tiens voila la plus belle, comment va ma latine préféré ?

Maura : Tu sais que tu es encore entrain de draguer ma copine ?

Derek _souriant_ : Malheureusement pour toi Maura, il en est conscient mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger

Mark : Sois pas jalouse Maura, tu es plutôt sexy toi aussi !

Callie : Bon c'est fini mister love

Derek : Alors les filles votre matinée c'est bien passé ?

Maura : Comme d'habitude !

Callie : Pareil, rien à signaler

Mark : Tiens en faite Callie, tu as vu teddy, elle te cherchait ce matin

Callie : Oui, oui

Maura : Je confirme, elles se crêpaient le chignon

Derek : Vous vous êtes pris la tète ?

Callie : Rien de grave !

Mark : Racontes tes soucies à tonton mark

Callie : Il n'y a rien d'intéressent à raconter alors changement de sujet

_Puis Derek se leva et fit signe de la main _

Derek : Salut clochette, vas-y assied toi il y a de la place pour tout le monde

Arizona : Je te remercie Derek mais je vais plutôt allez manger dans mon bureau, je n'ai pas le temps

Maura : T'es sure

Arizona : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, allez bonne appétit

_Elle partit en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Callie._

_Trente minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau d'Arizona _

Arizona : Entrez

Callie _ouvrant la porte _: Je peux ?

Arizona _surprise et mal à l'aise _: C'est toi, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Callie : Oui, de te parler

Arizona : Ecoutes, j'ai du boulot là, tu peux pas repasser plus tard ?

Callie : Mensonge, j'ai demandé à Karef, et il m'a certifié que vous vous ennuyiez comme des rats morts depuis se matin

Arizona : Ok c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler

Callie : Pourquoi tu as parlé à teddy de se qui c'était passé entre nous ?

Arizona _un peu énervé _: Pourquoi c'est un secret d'état ?

Callie : T'es pas obligé de me parlé sur se ton je t'ai rien reproché, je veux juste savoir

Arizona : Callie, laisse-moi finir de manger tranquillement s'il te plait

Callie : Et pourquoi tu as fuis mon regard à la cafétéria tout à l'heure ?

Arizona : A ton avis ?

Callie : Teddy m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore ?

Arizona : Teddy devait s'occuper de ses affaires et m'oublier un peu

Callie : C'est vrai ?

Arizona : Quoi ?

Callie : Tu m'aimes encore

Arizona : ça changerait quelque chose ?

Callie : Non

Arizona : Bon alors pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Callie : Toi et moi il est temps qu'on mette les choses aux clairs, tu crois pas

Arizona : Je t'en prie vas-y

Callie : Ok alors voila j'aime Maura, c'est d'elle dont je suis amoureuse, ne pense pas que je regrette notre relation, je t'ai sincèrement aimé, mais elle était trop compliqué pour moi et …

Arizona : Stop, je ne suis pas d'accord notre relation n'était pas compliqué, et si tu m'avais vraiment aimé tu m'aurais pardonné, comme moi je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses

Callie : Tu m'as frappé

Arizona : Et je le regrette encore maintenant, je me suis excusé mille fois, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre, à la première difficulté tu m'as abandonné, et tu sais quoi je ne suis pas mécontente de ne pas être mariée à toi aujourd'hui car on aurait certainement déjà divorcé

Callie : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Arizona : Non, mais j'en ai marre que tu me relances sans cesse alors assume ta décision car c'est toi qui m'a quitté et c'est toi qui a refait ta vie avec Maura, je ne suis pas ta chose Callie un truc qu'on prend quand tu en as envie et que tu jettes l'instant d'après, j'ai des sentiments comme toi !

Callie : Ok et bien je pense que les choses sont claires maintenant, j'ai pris note de tout ce que tu m'as dit, et à l'avenir, je ne te dérange plus.

_Puis elle sortit du bureau .Callie se dirigea vers une la salle de garde là plus proche._

_Quand elle entra, toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de sa conversation avec Arizona se mit à couler le long de ses joues .il lui fit plus d'une heure avant d'arriver à se calmer._

_Le lendemain matin, Maura bipa Callie à la morgue._

Callie : Tu m'as bipé ?

Maura : Oui, écoute, je viens d'avoir le service de la morgue de Dallas, et je dois m'y rendre au plus vite.

Callie : Un problème ?

Maura : Apparemment, ils sont en sous effectif et ils ont besoin d'un coup de main .j'ai un vole en début d'après midi, et je reviens dans trois jours

Callie _déçu_ : Trois jours !

Maura : Vu ta tète, je présume que je vais te manquer !

Callie _petit sourire _: A ton avis, bien sûre que tu vas me manquer, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas dormir toute seule

Maura _essayant de lui remonter le morale _: moi non plus je n'aime pas dormir sans toi, mais dés que j'aurai un moment, je t'appellerai ._puis elle l'embrassa _

Callie : J'espère bien, tu veux que je te rejoigne à l'appartement ce midi pour t'aider à préparer tes affaires ?

Maura : Ne t'embête pas j'ai demandé à ma mère de venir me déposer mes affaires ici pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais si j'avais eu le temps de rentrer à l'appart avec toi, j'aurai fais beaucoup de choses sauf préparer ma valise crois moi !

Callie : Ah oui, et quoi par exemple ? _Elle attrapa Maura par la taille _

Maura _sensuelle : _Ca par exemple _puis elle glissa ses mains sous la blouse de Callie _

Callie _dans le creux de l'oreille de Maura : _On va dans ton bureau j'ai un peu de temps.

Maura : ça tombe bien Dr Torres moi aussi !

_En début d'après midi _

Mark : Teddy ça te dis de passer à la maison se soir ?

Teddy : Je peux pas mark, je suis de garde

Mark: Dommage _puis il vu arriver Arizona et reprit : _et toi clochette tu es de garde se soir ?

Arizona : Ca dépend, tu me proposes quoi ?

Mark : Lexie travaille se soir donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer une soirée tranquille devant une bière

Arizona : Ok j'accepte ta proposition

Mark : Super je vais voir Derek pour savoir si ça l'intéresse

Arizona : Bonne idée, plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Mark : Bon moi je file, rendez vous à 20 h

Arizona : Ca marche,_ puis elle se tourna vers teddy _: je crois que tu as des choses à me dire toi ?

Teddy : Callie t'a dit que je lui avais parlé ?

Arizona : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire que je l'aimais encore ?

Teddy : Ca m'a échappé et puis elle m'a gonflé hier

Arizona : Teddy, tu sais que je t'adore, mais ne t'occupe plus de mes affaires s'il te plait

Teddy _petit sourire _: Ok, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas …

Arizona : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas ! Bon allez j'y vais, les petits humains n'attendent pas

_Le soir venu chez mark, Arizona venait d'arriver _

Mark : Pile à l'heure j'allais sortir les bières du frigo

Arizona : Derek, n'est pas là ?

Mark : Si, il est parti aux toilettes

Arizona _voyant Derek _: Justement on parler de toi

Derek : En bien j'espère ?

Arizona : A ton avis, Meredith, n'est pas là ?

Derek : Non, elle passe la soirée avec Christina

Arizona : Ok, donc je vais passer la soirée avec deux mecs rien que pour moi !

Mark : Non trois !

Arizona : Hum, hum intéressent et qui et le troisième male ?

Mark : Karef, je lui suis proposé de passer

Derek : Bon tu nous les donnes c'est bières ?

_On frappa à la porte _

Mark : Entre Karef

Karef : Salut la compagnie

Arizona : On t'attendait

Mark _tendant les bières _: Servez vous

Derek : Dis moi Alex ou en est tu avec les filles

Arizona _se moquant : _Monsieur enchaine les coups d'un soir

Derek _moqueur _: T'es bien placé pour te foutre de lui, d'après une certaine teddy tu es plutôt bien placé pour les coups d'un soir

Arizona : Qu'elle balance celle là !

Alex: Et bien au moins on ne tombe pas dans la routine nous !

Mark : Eh ! Tu sais ce n'est pas désagréable de se poser

Alex: La dernière fois que je me suis poser, ça a finit en divorce, donc non merci

Arizona _bidonné _: Te plaint pas, moi je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me marier

Derek _s'adressant à mark _: Regarde de les ils font pitié !

Arizona _jetant une cacahuète au visage de Derek _: T'a fini de te foutre de nous

Mark : Trêve de plaisanterie, je vais passer la commande à la pizzeria vous voulez quoi ?

Arizona : Trois fromages

Alex : Une pizza saumon

Derek : Une calzone

Mark : Ok j'appelle et je demande à être livrer, en attendant choisissez le film

Derek : Ok, mais je vous préviens pas de film à l'eau de rose, n'est-ce pas clochette

Arizona : Je maudis le jour ou mark m'a trouvé se surnom stupide !

Alex _taquinant Arizona : _Moi je le trouve sympa

Arizona : Toi ne t'avise même pas d'essayer ou je te vire de pédiatrie

Alex_ souriant _: Message reçu

Derek _faisant signe à Alex _: Je crois que j'ai trouvé le film pour se soir

Alex _regardant la pochette du film et fit un petit sourire _: Oé je suis plus que d'accord

Arizona _intrigué par leurs petits sourire _: C'est quoi ?

Derek : Paranormal activity

Arizona _drôle de tète _: C'est un film d'horreur ça ?

Alex : Oui et non

Arizona : Je vous préviens si je fais des cauchemars cette nuit, je vous tue !

Mark : Les pizzas seront livrées dans un quart d'heure et pour le film ?

Derek : C'est bon aussi

Arizona ; Ils veulent mettre un truc qui fait peur

Mark : T'inquiète Ari, si t'a peur tu peux toujours venir te coller contre moi

Arizona : Dans tes rêves !

_Quinze minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte _

Mark : J'y vais c'est le livreur de pizza _puis il ouvrit la porte et reprit _: Callie, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?


	23. Chapter 23

_Quinze minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte _

Mark : J'y vais c'est le livreur de pizza _puis il ouvrit la porte et reprit _: Callie, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Callie : Salut mark, je ne te dérange pas ?

Mark : Non vas-y rentres, on est entrain de se faire une soirée pizza avec Derek Alex et Arizona

Callie : Arizona est là, euh bah laisse tomber, je vais rentrer à la maison

Mark : Ne sois pas stupide entre !

Callie : Non, laisse tomber c'est mieux

_Puis Arizona rejoignit mark _

Arizona : Y a un problème avec les pizzas Mark

Mark : Euh, ce n'est pas le livreur, c'est Callie

Arizona : Ah !

Callie _s'adressant à Arizona _: Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars

Arizona : Si tu veux rester, tu peux, ça m'est égal

Mark : Et bien le problème est réglé, allez rentre Callie

Callie : Ok _puis elle prit place avec le reste de ses amis_

Derek : Mais qui vois je on ne s'attendait pas à toi

Callie : Oui, je sais, mais Maura et partit trois jours, et je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée toute seule

Alex : Je te préviens on compte se mater un film d'horreur

Callie : Cool, j'adore tout se qui fait flipper

Derek : Ah, enfin une courageuse, figure toi que clochette à la trouille

Arizona _souriante _: Ca tu vas me le payer Dr mamours

Alex : Je crois qu'on a sonné

Mark : Cette fois ça doit être le livreur de pizza, puis_ il partit ouvrir la porte avant de revenir les mains chargées _

Derek : Par contre les cocos on va devoir partager avec Callie

Callie : J'espère bien, vous n'allez pas me faire languir

Mark : T'a le choix Callie, calzone, saumon, trois fromages, ou royale

Callie : Et bien je dirais calzone saumon trois fromage et royale !

Derek : Au moins, y pas de jaloux !

_Trente minutes plus tard _

Alex _affalés sur le canapé _: Putain, j'ai le bide qui va exploser !

Mark : Installez-vous, je lance le film _puis il fit reculer Arizona entre Derek et Callie _

Arizona _se décala en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher Callie _: Vous ne voulez vraiment pas mettre un bon vieux film à l'eau de rose ?

Derek Alex et mark : Non !

Callie _s'adressant pour la première fois de la soirée directement à Arizona _: T'as peur à ce point ?

Arizona _étonné que Callie lui parle _: Non c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de film !

Callie _la taquinant _: Ils ont raison t'as la trouille

Arizona _essayant de se détendre _: Même pas vrai

Mark : Souviens toi de ma petite proposition, si tu as peur

Callie _souriant _: Quelle proposition ?

Derek : Mark lui propose de se blottir dans ses bras

Arizona : Et il rêve éveillé, un peu trop masculin pour moi

Mark : Ah, Callie il ne reste plus que toi

Callie : Pourquoi faire ?

Arizona : Laisse tombé il a un pénis à la place du cerveau

Alex : Bon on se le mate se film ?

Mark : Deux secondes _puis il s'installa dans le canapé avant de rajouter en regardant Arizona_, Au cas où, je suis là si tu as besoin !

_Derek Alex et Callie se mit à rire à la réflexion de mark._

_Dix minutes plus tard le film avait enfin débuté, tous s'était installer confortablement .A la première frayeur Arizona sursauta se qui fit sourire Callie qui l'avait senti .quelques minutes plus tard Arizona se mit à gémir de peur et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Callie, qui eut un frisson au contact de sa jambe avec la main d'Arizona. Quand la blonde s'aperçut de l'endroit ou se trouvait sa main elle regarda Callie et même si sa tète lui disait d'enlever sa main elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter son cœur qui lui disait de profiter de cette instant .Quelques minutes plus tard Arizona fut encore effrayer et sans le vouloir elle pressa la jambe de Callie _

Callie : Aie !

Arizona : Oups désolé

Callie _avec un petit sourire _: Si tu veux tu peux me donner …

Les garçons : Chut !

Callie : Désolé _puis elle tendit la main à Arizona _

_Mais Arizona, refusa à contre cœur la main tendu et retira sa main de la jambe de la latine .Callie fut un peu déçu mais pas pour longtemps car déjà Arizona eut de nouveau la trouille et elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller complètement sur Callie .Sans qu'Arizona ai eut le temps de s'en rendre compte Callie fit glisser sa main dans son dos afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Quand le film fut enfin finit mark ralluma les lumières pendant qu'Arizona se glissa discrétement hors des bras de Callie._

Mark : Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Derek : Super, j'ai adoré

Callie : Oui, il est vraiment sympa

Mark : Tu m'étonnes !

Callie : Quoi ?

Mark _petit sourire _: Non rien et toi Arizona ça va t'as survécu, heureusement que Callie était là !

Arizona _gênée _: Euh … c'est de ta faute t'as pris toute la place

Derek : Mark fou leur la paix

Mark _souriant _: On a bien le droit de se marrer !

Arizona : Bon je vais y aller, il se fait tard

Mark : Ok, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Arizona : Non, ça va me faire du bien de marcher

Mark : Comme tu veux mais envoie moi un sms pour me dire que t'es bien arrivé je serai rassuré

Arizona _se leva et attrapa sa veste : _Ok ça marche bon sur ce

Callie : Moi aussi, je vais y aller, je commence à être fatigué

Mark : comme par hasard !

Callie _mettant sa veste _: Ferme la Mark

Mark _taquin_ : Soyez sage !

Callie : Je ne relèverais pas ! Mais je te remercie pour cette agréable soirée, c'était sympa

_Elles firent un signe de la main à leurs amis pour leur dire en revoir avant de descendre la cage d'escalier pour se retrouver en bas de l'immeuble._

Arizona : Bon, et bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit

Callie : Je suis en voiture, tu veux que je te dépose ?

Arizona : Euh … ça va te faire un sacré détour

Callie : C'est pas grave et puis je serai rassuré de savoir que tu es bien rentré

Arizona _touchée _: tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Callie _levant les yeux au ciel _: Tu as d'autres questions d'en se genre ?

Arizona : Non c'est bon

Callie : Bon on y va ma voiture et juste en face

Arizona : Ok, mais s'il te plait roule doucement, car dans mes souvenirs tu conduits comme un pied !

Callie : Puisque tu es si maligne, tiens prends les clés, c'est toi qui conduit

Arizona : T'es sure, je veux dire…

Callie : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Arizona : C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Callie : Arizona s'il te plait on ne pourrait pas simplement profiter du moment présent ?

Arizona : Je sais pas, oui peut être, enfin bref on y va

Callie : Oui

_Elles se mirent en route vers l'appartement d'Arizona et Teddy. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent sur place._

Arizona : Et voila fin du voyage

Callie _regardant Arizona _: Dommage !

Arizona : Callie, je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses aux points !

Callie : Parce que les choses sont claires pour toi quand tu passes une heure dans mes bras

Arizona : C'est toi qui as mis ta main dans mon dos !

Callie _s'approchant dangereusement d'Arizona _: Et toi tu t'es laissé faire et je dirai même que tu as apprécié, je me trompe ?

Arizona : Tu montes boire un café ?

Callie _surprise_ : Pourquoi pas !

_Puis elles montèrent dans l'appartement .quand elles arrivèrent teddy n'était pas encore là. Arizona se dirigea directement dans la cuisine afin de prépare le café _

Arizona : Vas-y rentre

Callie : Ca fait bizarre d'être ici, la dernière fois que j'étais ici …

Arizona _baissant la tète _: Je t'ai giflé avant de te mettre dehors

Callie : Oui ! Mais malgré ça j'aime toujours autant cet endroit

Arizona : C'est vrai qu'on s'y sent bien _puis elle tendit une tasse de café à Callie avant de s'assoir à coté d'elle._

Callie : Rien n'a changé ici, vous n'avez pas changé la déco ?

Arizona : J'ai juste refait ma chambre après ton départ

Callie _un peu déçu _: Ah bon, mais on venait de la refaire ensemble

Arizona : Justement, on l'a fait ensemble et toi tu n'étais plus là donc je ne voyais plus d'intérêt à la laisser comme ça

Callie : Je comprends, bon on va dans ta chambre ?

Arizona : Pardon ?

Callie _se mit à rire _: T'es bête, je veux juste voir la nouvelle déco

Arizona : Ah, euh enfaite …

Callie : Quoi c'est si moche que ça ?

Arizona : Non, c'est juste qu'il y a un peu de désordre

Callie _se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre _: Moques toi de moi, te connaissant ça m'étonnerai _puis elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de reprendre _: Ah oui quand même !

Arizona _gênée _: Je t'avais prévenu !

Callie : Toi qui est si maniaque comment …

Arizona : Les gens changent

Callie _la taquinant _: Et pas toujours dans le bon sens !

Arizona : Ecoutes, je te ferai visiter une autre fois, quand j'aurai rangé

Callie : Bah maintenant que je suis là, allumes la lumière

Arizona _s'exécuta_ : Et voila !

Callie : Ah, c'est très sombre, c'est noir, que du noir, à quoi tu pensais ?

Arizona : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Callie : Non, je crois que je sais, mais quand même t'a fait fort, _puis elle s'asseye sur le bord du lit, en scrutant les moindres de détailles avant de s'arrêter sur un vêtement_

Arizona : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Callie _pointa du doigt un soutien gorge _: Ca !

Arizona : Et bien quoi ?

Callie _avec un petit sourire _: Il ne t'appartient pas et celui la non plus d'ailleurs

Arizona : ça se peut !

Callie _la taquinant _: Je ne savais pas que tu gardais un souvenir de chacune de tes conquêtes

Arizona : Très drôle !

Callie : Alors il est ou le mien

Arizona : Je n'en ai pas et arrête de te moquer, mauvaise langue !

Callie _excitant son monde _: C'est marrant mais si je me souviens bien ma langue n'était pas si mauvaise que ça quand tu avais un orgasme !

Arizona : Callie, tu joues avec le feu, et je ne sais pas si je vais savoir me retenir longtemps

Callie _se leva et lui chuchota à l'oreille _: Qui t'a demandé de te retenir, Arizona j'ai envie de toi

Arizona _ferment les yeux pour ne pas craquer au regard sensuel de la brun_e : Callie !

_Callie glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Arizona avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

Arizona : Continue _puis elle se mit à gémir _

_Callie reprit en l'embrassent dans le cou avant d'enlever son tee-shirt et de faire basculer Arizona sur le lit._


End file.
